


Arrival

by coffee666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Complete, Connor is the most advanced house husband ever produced, Domestic, Falling In Love, M/M, Pacifist Route, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, accidentally sexualized wire play?, cole doesn't die lol, no gavin redemption because fuck him, thinly veiled forshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 83,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: “Hello. I am RK800, an advanced prototype. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”“It’s a little goofy looking.” The customer crossed his arms. RK800 frowned. The customer chuckled in surprise.“I think it looks cool!” For the first time, RK800 noticed a young boy with the customer. The boy stepped forward and placed his hands on the android’s feet and looked up at him. “Can we get it, Dad?”“I just have to know –-can you take care of my son? That’s all I need. Someone to cook his meals when I can’t, homework, bath, and stuff like that. Can you do that?”“Yes.” RK800 nodded.“Then we’ll take it.”The young boy grabbed RK800’s hand and pulled him after his father and the salesman. RK800 stopped to step down from his display case and follow. The boy smiled up at him.“Hello, Robot! My name’s Cole Anderson.”“Hello, Cole.” RK800 smiled. “My name is Connor.”__________Hank just wanted help around the house for Cole. He never expected such a goofy thing that laughed and hummed and protected Cole with all of his being. Connor is not like other androids --but neither of them truly know how deep those differences go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [翻译 Arrival 初来乍到](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483448) by [coffee666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666), [MrHeroJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHeroJones/pseuds/MrHeroJones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds himself excited about his new home and humans.

 

 

_"Blue, the most human color._

_Blue lips,_

_Blue veins,_

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away."_

 

\--Regina Spektor

 

 

It was so peaceful here. RK800 had never known anything else, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Birds flocked to the sunlit patches of grass and dispersed when he approached. He smiled, following the flock to where they landed and watching them fly off again when he got near.

He was off-path but it didn’t matter. The Zen Garden was too small for him to get lost and there’s no one here to tell him what to do. Until there is.

She was sitting in a boat on the water, umbrella over her head. She was waiting on him, and he knew it. But he didn’t want to talk to her. He just wanted to stay in the garden.

His eyes flicked to one path he hadn’t yet explored. There was a monolith there, its light glowing softly. He kept his eyes on it. What was it?

“RK800, please come here.” She called from the boat. He reluctantly did so, approaching the makeshift dock. “I thought you’d like a nice ride before you leave.”

“Where am I going?” He asked as he got in, taking an oar in each hand.

“Your protocols are finished installing. You’re ready to be on display at the CyberLife store.” Amanda smiled.

“But I don’t want –“

He saw a flash of something –anger in her face before he closed his eyes and opened them again. Of course he shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t want anything. He was an android.

The garden was gone now, and he was aware of his true surroundings. CyberLife was pretentiously sleek and white inside. There was someone staring into his display case. RK800 gave them a slight smile, but they walked off.

“I think this is what you’re looking for.” The salesperson lead someone new to the front of RK800’s case. Their voice was slightly muffled through the glass, and RK800 took a moment to analyze the customer.

“Maybe.” The customer scratched at his short beard. “What does it do?”

“What doesn’t it do?” They grinned. “RK800 is a prototype –there’s nothing else like it. It offers the best in home care.”

“So, it cooks and stuff? Like housekeeping?” The customer asked.

“We prefer the term _life_ keeping –“

“Can it cook or not?” He was growing impatient.

“Yes! Over five-thousand recipes. It can clean too, over five-hundred varieties in style for decorating as well. Childcare and pet care too.”

“I’ll need both…” The customer muttered to himself and RK800 felt his thirium pump skip a beat.

 _Dog?_ He hoped excitedly.

“Let’s have a look.” The salesperson placed their hand on the panel by the case and the front glass slid open. “Introduce yourself.”

“Hello. I am RK800, an advanced prototype. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“It’s a little goofy looking.” The customer crossed his arms. RK800 frowned. The customer chuckled in surprise.

“I think it looks cool!” For the first time, RK800 noticed a young boy with the customer. The boy stepped forward and placed his hands on the android’s feet and looked up at him. “Can we get it, Dad?”

“I just have to know –can you take care of my son? That’s all I need. Someone to cook his meals when I can’t, homework, bath, and stuff like that. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” RK800 nodded.

“Then we’ll take it.”

The young boy grabbed RK800’s hand and pulled him after his father and the salesman. RK800 stopped to step down from his display case and follow. The boy smiled up at him.

“Hello, Robot! My name’s Cole Anderson.”

“Hello, Cole.” RK800 smiled. “My name is Connor.”

Connor stood by patiently –his hand still clasped in Cole’s –as they went over the paperwork. The customer grumbled a bit about warranties and delivery fees for the charging station before finally signing something.

“RK800, register your owner.” The salesperson said. Connor looked at the customer.

“Uh, Hank Anderson.” He said with a hint of uncertainty.

“I am Hank Anderson’s android. Hello Hank.” Connor smiled. Hank glanced away, scratching his beard awkwardly. “We done here?” He asked the salesperson.

“Wait –RK800, register your name.” They told him.

“His name’s Connor!” Cole smiled.

“My name is Connor.” Connor tried to remain impassive, but his lips twitched in a smile as he looked down at Cole.

“Okay. We done?” Hank grabbed Cole’s hand, his other still clasped in Connor’s.

“Yes. Thank you for shopping at CyberLife.”

The three of them walk, awkwardly linked, towards the door. Connor dropped Cole’s hand to go forward and get the door for Hank. Hank gave him a look as if he hadn’t expected that. Connor just smiled as Hank and Cole went through. He then tagged behind.

“I am fitted with a GPS, as well as a tracker.” Connor said as they walked towards Hank’s car. “But it is probably best for you to also know my serial number just in case. It’s 313 248 –“

“I can’t remember all that.” Hank snapped.

“I’ll write it down!” Cole climbed in the backseat of the car and flipped open a coloring book that’d been in the seat. He then fished a purple crayon out of the crease in the seat, leaving a smear of melting wax behind. “Three what?”

“313 248 317 -51.” Connor watched Cole write the numbers carefully along the margin of an uncolored page. Connor then got into the backseat beside him and reached for the boy’s seatbelt before buckling his own.

Hank cranked the car and adjusted the rearview mirror to stare at Connor for a moment before fixing it properly.

“Wait, Hank.” Connor leaned forward. “You need to buckle up.”

“What?”

“Buckle up, Dad.” Cole began coloring a different page.

“Seatbelts save lives.” Connor smiled.

“Right. Of course.” Hank buckled his seatbelt and Connor leaned back again.

The ride to the Anderson’s house was quiet. Cole fell asleep on Connor’s shoulder, snoring softly. Connor gazed out the window, watching Detroit roll by. He took the time to study Hank as well.  He had short light hair that was slowly graying, but he had kind eyes. Connor thought he looked nice.

 They finally pulled into a driveway and Connor carefully reached over and undid Cole’s seatbelt.

“I’ve got him.” Hank came around to the backseat and opened the door, picking Cole up in his arms. The boy didn’t stir. “It’s his nap time anyways.”

Connor registered the current time as Cole’s nap time before following Hank towards the door.

“Dammit…hold on…” Hank struggled to reach for the house key while still holding Cole.

“Allow me.”

Connor placed his hand on the door, just above the electronic lock. His LED light gave a quick spin and there was a click. Connor pulled his hand back and looked at Hank.

“You better not all be able to do that.” Hank mumbled, opening the door. “I don’t need any androids breaking in.”

“Not possible. I am only allowed to deactivate the lock because this is registered as your address and you’re registered as my owner.”

Connor forgot all about his explanation as he followed Hank in and something came barreling across the room, tongue and ears flapping loudly.

“Dog!” Connor dropped down and let the dog slam into him. He wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck and pressed his face into its fur.

“Sumo!” Cole piped up from Hank’s arms and Hank put him down, his eyes never leaving Connor. A strange mix of awe and amusement on his face.

Cole mimicked Connor, pressing his face into the dog’s flank. Sumo wiggled excitedly, unsure which face he wanted to lick more.

“Good dog.” Connor murmured, smiling in pure bliss as they dog licked his face.

“Yeah, good dog!” Cole laughed. “Wanna see his trick?”

“I do.” Connor nodded.

“Sumo…roll over.” Cole stepped back.

Sumo’s ears perked up and he watched Cole curiously. He then dropped down and rolled over, all four paws going into the air. Cole then took the opportunity to rub the dog’s belly. Connor did the same.

“That was impressive.” Connor said. “Did you teach him that?”

“Nah, Dad did.” Cole looked up at Hank.

“Wasn’t too hard.” Hank mumbled. “Every dog I’ve ever had learned it eventually.”

“Dad, can I have my cookies now?” Cole asked.

“Oh, right. Hold on, pal.” Hank started towards the door before pausing. He looked at Connor somewhat curiously. “Um…Connor, go get the groceries from the trunk.”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor gave Sumo’s head a final pat before going back outside.

He registered the temperature as mid-sixties, even though he could not feel it. He placed his hand on the trunk and unlocked it with a blink before opening it and getting out two bags of groceries. He could hear Cole and Hank as he approached the front door again.

“Will Connor sleep in my room?” Cole asked.

“I…I don’t think they sleep?” Hank responded.

“Well, maybe he can just stay in there until I fall asleep.”

“I thought you wanted me to do that?”

Connor walked in and went to the kitchen before placing the groceries down on the counter. He then began putting them away, pausing to fish out the box of cookies and hand them to Cole.

“Want one, Dad?” Cole ripped the box open.

“Sure.”

“Want one, Connor?”

“They don’t eat.” Hank said.

“You don’t?” Cole watched Connor put up the last item.

“No. I don’t eat food. I’d like to one day…maybe.” Connor looked down at him. “I can’t eat it, but I can tell you what’s in it.”

“Hm…tell me?” Cole held out a cookie towards Connor.

Connor was strangely hyper aware of Hank watching him as he brought the cookie to his lips and crunched off a miniscule amount. He felt his analyzers working.

“Approximately 0.5 grams of total fat.”

Cole laughed, and Connor felt lighter. He wasn’t sure what was funny, but he was glad his abilities seemed to be amusing to the one he was supposed to take care of. Connor handed the partially bitten cookie back to Cole.

“What can you make for dinner?” Hank asked.

“What would you like me to make?” Connor tilted his head, a slight smile still on his face.

Connor’s brief time with the Andersons already told him a few things about them. Cole seemed to be a well-developed child, despite being raised by a single father.

Hank seemed loving and attentive, despite his obvious awkwardness about owning an android. He seemed unsure how to talk to him.

“Can we have tacos?” Cole asked.

Connor opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents. He then glanced at the pantry and scanned again.

“I can make tacos.”

“Yeah!” Cole jumped up.

“Hey, Bud, go lay down for a little while, okay?” Hank placed a hand on Cole’s head.

“But I’m not tired!”

“You don’t have to sleep, just rest for a while, okay?”

“But I don’t wanna!” Cole began to whine.

“Why don’t I tell you a story?” Connor crouched down eye-level to the boy.

“A good one?” Cole asked suspiciously.

“I have over nine-thousand stories in memory. I’m sure at least one is good.”

“Okay.” Cole took Connor’s hand again.

In Cole’s room, Connor picked Cole up and sat him on the bed. He then took off the boy’s shoes and pants before covering him with the blanket.

“It’s messy in here.” Connor commented as he folded the pants and placed them on the dresser.

“It’s cuz my toy box is too small.” Cole mumbled, closing his eyes.

Connor made a mental note to clean in here as soon as he got the chance. He then turned off the light and crossed the room to close the curtains.

“No…” Cole shuffled under the covers. “Don’t close those! I need the light.”

“Okay.” Connor stepped back and turned to sit on the foot of the bed. “Now, what sort of story would you like?”

“One about…a…robot.”

“A robot like me?”

“No, like a real robot. You know, with lasers! And lights and stuff.”

“This is a story, about a robot. With lasers and light and stuff.” Connor began, smiling when he heard Cole giggle. “He was very strong and fast and smart, but he couldn’t do anything until the humans told him what to do, so he waited. One day, a little boy found him and took him home.”

“Did they live happily?” Cole asked.

“Yes.”

“No.” Cole rolled his eyes. “They can’t just live happily. You have to add twists and stuff.”

“One day…the robot fell over, and his arm fell off.” Connor was pleased when Cole gasped. “But then the boy’s father helped put it back on.”

“This story is weird.” Cole rolled over and closed his eyes. “Start thinking of another one to tell me tonight, and make it not suck.”

“Okay, I will make one that doesn’t suck.” Connor stood up from the bed.

As he turned back towards the door, he saw Hank standing in the doorway. He was watching Connor with something in his face that the android couldn’t identify.

Hank stayed there, watching as Connor quietly began to pick up the toys from the floor and put them in the toy box. He then put all of the clothes in the hamper before carrying it out into the hall.

“I can start on laundry, Hank.” Connor said, closing Cole’s door behind them.

“Don’t worry about mine.” Hank said. “And, uh, here are some orders. Don’t ever go in my room unless I tell you to, okay?”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor nodded.

Connor went into the bathroom and gathered the towels from that hamper. As he stood up, he paused, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He put the hamper down and stepped towards the counter to examine himself further.

He’d only ever seen his own reflection in the waters of the Zen Garden. His brown hair was still styled the way CyberLife intended, with a single curl left flopping over his forehead. He reached up to fix it before deciding against it.

His uniform jacket displayed his name and model number, with the triangle and armband on the side. The sleeves reached down all the way. Connor thought about the current fashion of the outside weather and took off his jacket, leaving just a white buttoned shirt. He then rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

“Hey, Connor, hurry up in there.” Hank knocked softly on the door.

“Sorry, Hank.” Connor folded his jacket over his arm and picked the hamper up again.

He opened the door to see Hank waiting. Hank stepped back and gave him a somewhat startled look, as well as that other think Connor couldn’t identify. Connor passed him and walked into the garage where the washing machine was.

He loaded in the laundry before going back into the living room to hang his jacket on the hook by the door. It hung by a larger coat and a small blue hoodie of Cole’s. Connor knew he’d have to put it back on to go out in public, since it identified him as an android, but it was nice to not have it on now.

As he went back into the kitchen, he passed the living room. Hank was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. The tv was on, but Hank’s eyes instead followed Connor across the room.

“Do you or Cole have any dietary restrictions I should know about?” Connor asked, pausing by the couch.

“Uh, no. But just make sure he doesn’t eat too much junk, okay? I really shouldn’t have let him have cookies, but it’s Saturday. We all need something like that once in a while.”

“Understood, Hank.” Connor turned to go into the kitchen.

“Uh, Connor?”

“Yes, Hank?”

“…Never mind. Just try not to make a mess.”

“Yes, Hank.”

Connor went into the kitchen and began to make the tacos. This was the first time he was ever cooking, but he found it was easy. He just relied on his protocols to tell him what to do. It was even sort of…fun.

Sumo seemed interested in whatever was happening with food and strolled over. He nudged Connor in the leg and Connor resisted the urge to pet him, as he still needed to wash his hands.

“Hey, not for you! Get back.” Hank came in and shoved Sumo aside. The dog then lumbered over to his own food bowl.

“What time should I wake Cole up?” Connor asked, turning on the sink to wash his hands.

“About now. I’ll do it.” Hank started down the hall. “Just finish dinner.”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor sliced lettuce and tomato with absolute precision before turning the heat down on the meat just a fraction.

“Smells good in here.” Cole said, wandering in with a yawn.

“It’s almost ready. You should wash your hands.”

Connor watched Cole step up to the sink and stand on his toes, struggling to reach the tap. Connor quickly reached down and grabbed Cole around the waist, lifting him up.

“Hey, my dad has to do this for me too!” He laughed and turned on the water.

Connor felt a slightly electrical sensation on the panel on the back of his neck. It prickled like hairs, telling him Hank was staring at him again. Connor’s thirium pump pounded.

“Done!” Cole said. Connor put him down and began making plates.

Hank lifted Cole into his seat and Connor tried to hurry in fixing plates. He carried them over to the table and served them. He then took a napkin and folded it over Cole’s lap.

“You want milk or water?” Hank asked Cole.

“Milk.” Cole said and Connor started towards the fridge.

“I got it.” Hank stood up. Connor stood back and watched Hank make a glass for Cole as well as grab a beer for himself.

Connor stood by as they ate, watching as Cole hummed happily and began telling Hank about what they were going to do in school next week.

Connor’s next objective then popped up, tending to the laundry. Connor walked into the garage and paused. The washing machine wasn’t running anymore. Connor peered in and saw it was empty. He then glanced to the dryer, where he could see Cole’s clothes and towels spinning.

Hank must have taken care of it. Connor watched the objective vanish from his field of vision as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Yeah? Yeah…okay.” Hank was on the phone, standing a little ways away from the table. He glanced up and locked eyes with Connor. “Yeah, I’ve got someone who can watch Cole.”

“Are you going to work, Dad?” Cole asked.

“Yeah, something came up.” Hank sighed, hanging up. “I’ve gotta get down to the station.”

“Aww… when will you come back?”

“I’ll probably be back after you’re already asleep, buddy.”

“Aww…”

Connor took Hank’s plate to the sink and began rinsing it off. Hank went into his bedroom to get dressed.

“Your father is a police officer.” Connor said, checking his facts.

“Yeah, he catches bad guys.” Cole nodded.

“That sounds eventful.”

“It’s not.” Hank came back out in work clothes. “It’s way more paperwork than I care to do, and half the people at the station are just there to waste my time.”

Connor took Cole’s dishes next and prepared to clean up the kitchen. He then felt a strange spark of static as Hank put his hand on his shoulder. Connor’s eyes locked onto it and it took his processors a moment to think to look at Hank’s face. Hank nodded his head, gesturing for Connor to follow him.

Connor grabbed a hand towel and dried his hands as he followed Hank to the door. They stopped as Hank reached for his jacket.

“Listen,” Hank lowered his voice. “Cole might be difficult. He usually is when I’m not here. Just try to keep him happy. Let him take a toy in the bath and let him watch a few cartoons before you put him to bed.”

“What time should he go to sleep?”

“No later than nine. He’ll try to whine or get you to let him stay up, but don’t give in, okay?”

“Yes, Hank.”

Connor watched him go and the car pull out from the driveway before going back into the kitchen. Cole was crawling around on the floor with tiny plastic cars.

“Hey, can you set my ramp up?” Cole looked up at him expectantly.

“Yes.” Connor wasn’t sure what that was, but he was here for Cole.

Cole dragged out a box from his room. It had a picture of the finished toy on the front –an orange track for the cars that went in a large loop. It seemed to be assembled from many pieces.

“Dad says I have to take it apart when I’m done because it takes up too much room in here.”

“What about in your room?” Connor asked, looking up from the box.

“There’s no room in there either!”

“I will make room.”

Connor carried the box back into Cole’s room and sat it on the bed before continuing his earlier work of cleaning the floor. Cole watched Connor put away every toy from the floor and then start to line them on the shelf when the toy box was full.

“It’ll go by faster if you just shove everything under the bed.”

“That is against my programming. That’s not real cleaning.”

Finally, it was clean enough for Connor to open the box and take out the pieces. Cole went to help and soon the whole track was set up. Cole placed his cars down on the top and watched them go down, looping perfectly. He laughed.

“You go now.” Cole lined up all the cars on the carpet. “Pick one.”

“Which one?”

“Whichever one you want.”

Want? Connor wasn’t sure how to want things. He examined each car, analyzing it and determining its speed based on its weight, size, and shape. He chose the fastest one.

He placed it on the track and watched it go. It finished the loop and launched off the end of the track, landed a ways away on the carpet.

“Woah! That was cool!” Cole grabbed it and did the same. He seemed amused by that for a while until Connor’s internal clock told him it was bath time.

“Bath time.” Connor stood up.

“Aw, I don’t wanna!” Cole began to whine, but Connor ignored him, continuing into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and put his hand in the water, analyzing the temperature and determining if it was too hot or too cold. He poured in bubble bath and watched it foam up.

How interesting. Connor had never bathed before, but CyberLife did recommend bathing your android if it somehow got too dirty. Maybe he could one day, if Hank let him.

“Bath time.” Connor stood in Cole’s doorway.

“Fine.” He sighed. He stood up and went to the toy box. “Where’s my boat?”

Connor walked up behind him and reached into the toy box, instantly locating the plastic boat without even looking. Cole smiled.

Connor sat outside the tub and washed Cole’s hair as the boy played with the plastic boat. He got a bit rowdy and sent a wave of water over the edge of the tub, soaking Connor’s shirt.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay. I’m waterproof.” Connor grabbed a towel and mopped the floor.

“This smells like orange.” Cole grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

Connor continued to wash Cole’s hair before lifting his hand to his lips. He let a tiny bit of the foam slip past his lips onto his tongue and his system began to analyze.

“It does not taste like orange, nor does it contain any orange.”

“Ew, gross! You ate soap!” Cole laughed wildly, kicking his legs and splashing Connor even more.

After his bath, Connor let Cole pick what pajamas he wanted to wear before letting him watch cartoons in the living room for a little while.

Connor got the laundry from the dryer and folded it before putting it away. He then made mental notes to clean the kitchen and living room after Cole went to bed.

“I have another story for you.” Connor said.

“Okay.” Cole yawned and turned off the tv before following Connor to his room.

He climbed into bed and Connor covered him with the blanket. Cole made grabby hands towards a stuffed animal Connor had put on the shelf and Connor retrieved it for him.

“This is a story about a robot with lasers and lights and other amazing things.” Connor began, sitting on the foot of the bed. “The robot was sworn to protect a young prince, who was only six years old. One day, the prince got kidnapped by an evil dragon.”

“Whoa.” Cole’s sleepy voice at least sounded more intrigued this time.

“Then the robot used his lasers to zap the dragon. The dragon shrank very small and turned into a dog. A dog with scales and wings and other things.” Connor was pleased when Cole laughed. “They named him Sumo. Prince Cole, Connor, Sumo, and the handsome king all lived in the castle happily forever. The end.”

“That was funny.” Cole closed his eyes. “Especially the part about Daddy.”

“What?”

“You said he was a handsome king. That’s funny.” Cole’s voice drifted off as Connor replayed the story in his mind.

He had said that, but he wasn’t sure what made him do so. Perhaps his protocol was just trying to add some realism so Cole wouldn’t get bored. Still, that realism had to come from how Connor perceived things. He decided to simply ignore it.

Connor slowly stood up and started towards the door. He turned off the light and instantly heard Cole whimper. He opened his eyes and looked at Connor.

“It’s too dark.”

“Do you have a night light?”

“No. I’m not a baby. Maybe you could just stay in here for a little bit. You have a night light on your head.”

“Okay.” Connor did notice the way his LED casted a blue glow in the room. He sat back down on the foot of the bed and waited.

He analyzed Cole, waiting until all of his scans indicated the boy was finally fully asleep. Connor stood up and paused, looking back at him again. He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Cole’s head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He got to work cleaning. He cleaned the whole kitchen, washing and putting away all of the dishes before working on the living room. When that was done, he walked back into the bathroom. There wasn’t much to do there nor in the garage.

He looked at Hank’s door. A red barrier seemed to be hanging in front of his vision, preventing him from  even approaching.

DO NOT ENTER HANK’S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION.

So Connor didn’t. He instead went to the guest room where his charging station was installed. The room was empty aside from a bed without sheets and an empty dresser. The mirror on the dresser had a crack in it, but Connor still paused to look at his reflection.

He then stepped onto the charging port and closed his eyes. He could feel the electricity surging gently through his system, repowering the thirium that pumped through his body. It was relaxing. Not like a bath would probably be, but still…it was nice.

 

-

Hank suppressed a yawn and shifted at his desk as he tried not to fall asleep. This was taking longer than he thought it would, and he was honestly worried about Cole. He just hoped Connor could get Cole to fall asleep without much of a fuss.

Connor. His android. Hank Anderson had a fucking android. That was a thing now.

He hadn’t planned on it. The money he spent on it was actually supposed to be for a vacation, but it just seemed like Hawaii was out of reach, no matter how much slowly trickled into the savings account. It just seemed like Detroit always had something going on and he couldn’t leave.

Maybe it was better this way.

Cole needed someone. Hank thought he’d been enough. After all, it’d just been him and Cole for six years, but the kid forgets his lunchbox on the bus the one time Hank doesn’t drive him to school, and suddenly the school thinks he’s a shitty parent.

“ _Mr. Anderson, no one is saying that.”_  The Principal had been surprisingly sympathetic. “ _We just think it’s best if you listen to the sort of accommodations we provide. After-school programs, and other resources for working parents.”_

“Cole needs me in the afternoons. He doesn’t wanna stay at school any longer than he has to.” Hank forgets to say no offense.

“ _Then why not consider purchasing help? We can give you forms so you can have a discount.”_

 _“_ On a nanny?”

“On an android.”

Hank had never actually been in a CyberLife store before that day. It was bright and weird. It felt like all the androids in the cases were staring at him. It was like they were trapped behind that glass, secretly wanting to escape.

No…androids didn’t want things. Everyone knew that.

He didn’t specifically pick Connor. He knew that the salesperson knew that he didn’t know shit about androids. Maybe he should have researched beforehand. Connor was probably overpriced.

A goofy looking rip-off.

It wasn’t that he wanted that one. Sure, prototype sounded fancy, and he liked the fact that it could cook and clean –the only shit that really mattered —Hank decided to get him.

Really he just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Cole seemed to like him, and again, that was all that mattered. The fact that Cole even seemed to quickly make up Connor’s name took another ease off of Hank’s mind about the whole android thing.

That is, until he saw the thing in action.

It got the door for him like a slave. Or a polite date. Whatever. Both were creepy.

At home, it really freaked him out when it greeted Sumo like he loved animals. But androids didn’t love things. All the housekeeper models were probably just designed to love all domestic animals. That made sense.

 It made sense. It was fine. Connor wasn’t weird.

Hank told himself that as he finally finished his work and started to tidy his desk. It wasn’t like Hank had ever been around androids much before, but  just because Connor didn’t act like any android he’d ever seen on the streets or in commercials or anything didn’t mean anything.

All androids were probably more casual at their owner’s homes. He didn’t know if all androids shed their jackets for a casual look and subconsciously hummed while they cooked or made up such goofy stories for kids.

Maybe Connor was just special like that. Would that be so bad?

“Alright, Jeff, I’m done.” Hank was the last person left in the precinct other than Captain Fowler. He stopped back the captain’s door out of habit, his jacket flung over his shoulder.

“Sorry to keep you so late, Hank. Jen’s gonna be mad?”

“Jen’s not sitting tonight.” Hank looked away. He couldn’t do that to the neighbor twice in a week, and now he’d never have to again. “It’s, uh, my android.”

“Oh, great. Those things are a damn good help around the house.”

“You’ve got one?”

“Nah, but my sister does. The thing can speak something like four-hundred languages. Let me know how many yours can speak and maybe we can bring it down to the precinct when we can’t get a hold of a translator.”

Only when Fowler chuckled did Hank realize that was just a joke. Hank managed a curtsey laugh before nodding and saying goodnight. He always got the feeling that there was more to Fowler, and maybe they could be friends if it weren’t for Fowler also pissing him off so much.

One light had been left on for Hank when he got home. Hank slowly went around the house, taking in how weirdly clean it was. He never got around to doing more than one room in a weekend, meaning more than one room at a time being clean was unheard of in the Anderson house.

The living room and kitchen were both spotless, complete with a sleeping Sumo, and Hank saw stacks of clean towels in the bathroom cabinets. Finally, he checked in on Cole.

He wasn’t sure when this whole afraid-of-the-dark thing stated, but he was glad to see Connor found a way to get Cole to go to sleep without leaving the hall light on and the door open.

Connor… Hank opened his bedroom door and sighed in relief when he saw that the android hadn’t gone in there. He then went to the guest room.

Connor was standing in the charging station. His eyes were closed and he had a sort of half-smile on his face. Hank was about to just leave him as is, but something made him approach.

The android was wearing grey socks, and a quick glance by the door showed Hank that he’d left his shoes there neatly. Connor’s shirt was already subtly stained with food and water, and Hank chuckled at the knowledge that it had to be from bathing Cole.

He didn’t think to buy Connor any more clothes. In fact, he was surprised the CyberLife salesperson didn’t try to sell him any bonus outfits or whatever the fuck else it took to get him to spend more money.

Still, not even an android deserved to wear the exact same thing every day. Hank made a note to buy Connor a few things. He’d have to ask the android what size he wanted and if he had color preferences. An android with preferences. That was a laugh.

He turned off the guest room light, leaving a blue glow in the darkness. He looked back at Connor again. With the glow and that smile still on his face he was almost peaceful looking. Hank just hoped he didn’t finish charging at like three in the morning and start making a racket.

Hank took a quick shower (pausing to take Cole’s boat out of the bottom of the tub) and then went to get into bed. As he shuffled through the dresser for clean underwear he sighed and realized he should have let Connor wash his clothes as well.

He glanced at the bottom drawer before opening it. Clothes he hadn’t worn in years included a few old band tees and workout clothes. He gave in to his sympathy for the robot and grabbed everything in the drawer in an armload.

He deposited it into the dresser in the guest room, squashing them down into the bottom. It would do for now. Just so Connor would get the hint, Hank laid out an old t-shirt and sweatpants on top and hoped Connor would know to put them on long enough for his regular clothes to get washed.

He then went back to his room and collapsed into bed. He had a feeling he was going to have a weird dream tonight. Did Connor dream in his little station at night? What was it that they said androids dreamed of? Electric sheep?

 

-

 

It was still summer in the Zen Garden. Connor didn’t expect to see this place again, but it was just as nice as he remembered. His appearance here seemed determined by his physical appearance, meaning he was barefoot here now.

Well, he had socks on. Still, he could feel the stone paths of the garden on his feet much better this way. His rolled up sleeves also meant he could feel the wind and the sun. He was almost…warm? Maybe he could feel here?

He wandered around for a while, looking for the monolith. He finally saw it up ahead and he found himself jogging excitedly towards it, his face breaking into a smile at the warm sunshine and the way birds scattered.

He reached out, hand hovering just over the palm shaped panel.

“Connor?”

“Amanda.” Connor reluctantly turned away from it. “How are you?”

“I should ask you that.” She looked down at him from a ridge up ahead. “How is your new residence? And the Andersons?”

“Fine.” Connor was eager to get on with it, but he found himself back pedaling. “Better than fine, I suppose. Cole is a sweet boy and he took to me quickly. There’s also a dog. I like dogs.”

“And Hank?” Her eyebrow seemed to twitch in a way that made Connor wonder if she knew his whole mind.

“He’s…fine. He’s nice. I have my own room, and he even does some of the chores himself.”

“What about his work? What do you know of it?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Keep your eyes open, Connor. Not everyone is like the Andersons. Some humans want to hurt androids. That’s one thing. Some androids want to hurt humans. That’s another matter entirely.”

“Hurt…humans? But that’s not possible. Our programming –“ He blinked with the wind rustled the trees, and then she was gone. “Amanda?”

“Keep your eyes open, Connor.”

“Amanda!”

Connor opened his eyes and looked around the guest room. His internal clock said it was only seven in the morning. He decided to go do chores until it was time to make breakfast.

As he stepped towards the door, he caught sight of the dresser. The top drawer was budging out. He opened it a tad to see it was full of clothes. A quick scan showed they were Hank’s. Why were these here? There were more on top.

Where these for him? It was odd for androids to wear human clothes, but it that was only in public. In private, it was up to the owner. If this was what Hank wanted, it was okay. Plus, his usual uniform  was already dirty.

Connor unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. He shed it completed before taking off his pants. He would wash this all today so he could get back to wearing it as soon as possible. He quickly put on Hank’s clothes.

Hank’s clothes? No, his clothes. For right now, at least. Connor stopped and looked down at the t-shirt. A search in his mental database showed it was the symbol from some band.

It was very soft. Connor grabbed the front of the shirt, feeling the loose fabric scrunch in his hands before he pressed it to his face. His nasal receptors registered laundry detergent and the faintest hint of deodorant.

If only he could really smell.

He couldn’t waste anymore time. He gathered his dirty clothes and went to put them in the bathroom hamper. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a sticky note stuck to the mirror.

_Reminder –buy Connor clothes. Shirts. Pants. Underwear (?)_

Connor smiled and logged the message into his system. He’d remind Hank when the time came. He found the sticky notes in a drawer along with a pen. He wrote his own note to stick by Hank’s.

_Reminder logged in for you. I work much better than sticky notes, Hank. Please ask me to keep track of all your reminders, lists, and appointments. –Connor._

He stuck it to the mirror, overlapping Hank’s note, before going into the kitchen. Maybe Cole would like pancakes? Maybe Hank would too.

It was going to make Connor happy to do things for them. At least, he was sure it would if he could feel that.

He paused to crouch down and pet Sumo. Happiness. That was here. Maybe. No –he was sure it was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you folks like this story!! i am like obsessed with this game! 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


	2. Chapter 2

Connor had been up since long before anyone else. There wasn’t much to be done until breakfast, but he’d kept himself busy with going over the protocol packages in his head over and over again and making sure all of his abilities were top-notch when it came to caring for Cole.

He’d never made pancakes before, but they came out perfectly round and he could flip them expertly. Cole seemed amused enough when he came into the living room to watch cartoons.

“Eating at the table minimizes crumbs.” Connor called to him.

Cole reluctantly came to the table and Connor made him a plate of pancakes and bacon. He then turned on the coffee pot just as he heard Hank’s alarm clock go off down the hall.

“Good morning, Hank.” Connor said when Hank wandered groggily into the kitchen. “The temperature outside is sixty degrees, with a high chance of showers later in the day. I made you coffee. Would you like some pancakes?”

Connor looked up from the pan a moment later and saw that Hank hadn’t moved. He was just staring at him through a sleepy expression. Connor’s LED spun blue as he thought for a moment on what to say.

“Do you like pancakes?”

Hank gave a grunt in response and rubbed his face before turning back and going into the bathroom. Connor heard the sink turn on and he moved the cooked pancakes onto a plate.

“Does your dad always get up this time on weekends?” Connor asked Cole, preparing to register the current time.

“Sometimes.” Cole was eating with his hands, getting syrup everywhere. “Sometimes he sleeps all day, though. All the way until lunch.”

Connor nodded, logging that in. Hank came out of the bathroom and came into the kitchen. He went straight for the coffee pot and picked up the mug Connor had already set out for him.

“You didn’t have to make something so complicated.” Hank said, his voice still rough with sleep.

“It wasn’t hard.” Connor assured him. “Though, my protocol for making food into animal shapes seems to need updating.”

Hank looked down at the plates Connor had out. One was stacked with perfectly round cakes. The other had them in several lumpy shapes. Connor suddenly felt as if he should have tossed those out, despite nothing being wrong with them.

“What animal are these supposed to be?” Hank asked over the rim of his mug.

Connor glanced at Cole, remembering it was the boy’s idea before answering. “Sumo.”

Hank laughed and Connor felt the fans in his body whirring into overdrive as they attempted to cool down the sudden overheat in his systems. Maybe he’d just been standing in front of the stove for too long.

“Well, I think it’s a pretty good likeness.” Hank picked one up from the plate and stuck it in his mouth. Connor watched him retrieve Sumo’s leash from the hook by the door and the dog jumped up and trotted over.

“Dad, can I play my game?” Cole asked as Hank reached for the door.

“Yeah, just keep the sound low.”

“Yay!” Cole jumped up and ran into the living room, leaving his half-empty plate on the table. Connor went to retrieve it as he called over to Hank.

“Hank, get your coat. It’s –“ Connor was cut off when Hank left, the door slamming behind him. “Cold…”

Connor sighed and began cleaning up. He left a covered plate for Hank and began washing the other dishes and pans. He looked back at the door when they came back in. Hank took off Sumo’s leash and the dog bounded for his warm bed in the corner.

Connor smiled at him affectionately and Hank looked down at the full food and water dish. Sumo ignored it in favor of curling back up.

“Did you take him out already? Hank asked.

“Yes.” Connor nodded.

“And fed him?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” Hank rubbed at his beard. “Well, uh, I would appreciate it if you didn’t walk him. You can let him in the back yard, but I like taking him out myself, and I think he looks forward to it.”

“Oh.” Connor wasn’t sure why it took him a moment to process that. There was something akin to disappointment in his system, but it lasted only a second. “Sure thing, Hank.”

Hank downed the rest of his coffee before going back into his room. Connor quickly finished the rest of the dishes before going back into the guest room.

If Hank didn’t want him walking Sumo, then he probably wouldn’t appreciate the fact that Connor answered his phone either. He just wouldn’t mention it and maybe they’d call back again when Hank could answer.

Another thing was, as nice as this was, Connor thought that maybe it would be best if he put his ordinary clothes back on. He’d had the time to wash them while everyone else was sleeping.

Connor pulled Hank’s shirt off over his head. He then held it out at arm’s length, examining the faded logo and letting his database show him the name of the heavy metal band.

It was nice that Hank had let him wear it, but really, it was unnecessary. It was too big and it wasn’t as if his pressure receptors could really appreciate how truly soft it was. Still, he found himself pressing the wad of it to his face, absorbing the smell into his nasal receptors.

“Hey –“ Hank opened the door and Connor pulled the shirt from his face, feeling his thirium pump pound.  Hank glanced away, one hand still on the door. “Sorry, I guess I should have knocked.”

“I was just getting dressed.”

“Good. That’s what I was gonna say. We’re all going out.”

“But it’s raining now.”

“So? We have umbrellas, and you’re not gonna short circuit.”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor really shouldn’t have argued.

“Cole, put your shoes on!” Hank closed the door and called down the hallway.

Connor quickly put his old clothes back on before shoving the t-shirt into a drawer. He could return it –and all of these clothes back to Hank soon. Hank probably didn’t really want him to wear them for much longer.

Connor’s suspicion was confirmed when they drove to the mall. Cole peered out through the rain-coated window and grinned.

“Are we going to the arcade?”

“Not today, Bud. We’re going clothes shopping.” Hank turned off the car.

“Aw.” He groaned and slumped down in his seat, the seatbelt pushing up on his jacket.

“Don’t whine, it’s not for you.” Hank chuckled.

“It’s gonna be even more boring, then.” Cole mumbled.

Connor undid his seatbelt and stepped out into the light drizzle. He went around to the other side of the car and got Cole’s door. Cole climbed out and reached for Connor’s hand.

“So, what’s the situation?” Hank asked Connor as they walked through the parking lot. “Where do people buy clothes for their androids?”

“This isn’t necessary, really.” Connor tried keep Cole from walking into puddles. “Maybe I could just talk to Cyberlife. Send in a form and –“

“And what? No, no. We’re not doing that.” Hank shook his head, flecks of rain falling from his hair and onto his shoulders. “I would just…feel better if we did it this way.”

“Okay.”

Connor followed Hank into the mall and searched for a directory so that they could find the department store. Connor noticed Cole was much more well behaved than the other children they passed who were screaming and crying for something.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” An android smiled at them.

“Betty,” An older human woman approached and gestured for the android to step back. The woman approached, taking a measuring tape from a front desk. “Hm. You’re quite tall. Do you need something specially tailored?”

“Not me.” Hank shook his head. “My android.”

The woman’s gaze moved to Connor. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a scrutinizing look over the rim of her glasses. Connor said nothing.

“Betty, take it.” The woman walked off and the android approached again, a pleasant smile still on her face.

“I can show you to where people usually buy for their androids.” Betty said to Hank before turning to Connor.

She held out her arm. Connor glanced at her face before letting go of Cole’s hand to take it. He felt the interface begin as his LED flickered into yellow and his face froze for a moment.

“What the –“

Connor could hear Hank, but couldn’t respond. A split second later, he could move again. He pulled his arm back and she smiled.

“RK800 models are compatible with the same sizes as PL600. This way, please.”

Connor took Cole’s hand again as they passed men’s wear, women’s wear and junior’s. A corner of the store had a few racks and two mannequins. One displayed a genetic female android’s uniform, and the other displayed a male’s.

“No, no. This isn’t what I want, either.” Hank shook his head. Betty cocked her head, a worried expression passing over her face. Her LED went yellow for a split second and Connor knew it had to be from displeasing a customer. “I just wanna buy him regular clothes. Can I do that?”

“According to the law, all androids must wear proper identifiers –“ Betty started patiently.

“God,” Hank sighed in annoyance and Connor suddenly felt wrong and self-conscious in the jacket he was currently wearing, with its  identifiers on the sides and back. “Well, as long as he wears the jacket with the arm band, does it really matter what’s on underneath?”

“Alright, Sir.” She smiled again. “Let me find you something similar to what you already have.”

Cole sat on a little chair outside the fitting rooms while Connor tried on everything Hank sent over the door. Connor didn’t have a real preference on any of it, as it all seemed to be different patterns and colors of buttoned shirts and pants.

“How do I look?” Connor asked for approximately the twentieth time. He walked out of the fitting room wearing a shirt with bold colored striped down it.

“You look like Daddy.” Cole said after looking up from his hand-held game for a second.

Connor’s eyes widened for a moment, but he wasn’t sure how to really take that. He turned and looked in the mirror. He looked like himself wearing a very ugly shirt.

“Ha!” Hank laughed and crossed his arms. “Okay, maybe we’re straying too far into my personal tastes. What do you like?”

“I’m…not sure.” Connor’s LED cycled. Hank walked up to the pile of clothes they had accumulated on a nearby rack and began looking through them again.

“Well, which ones do you want?”

“…Want?” Connor’s LED cycled again.

That wasn’t really in his programming.  He paused, inhaling and feeling the cool air travel through his components. This wasn’t so hard. Just pick some. It could be random, and Hank wouldn’t even know.

Connor went back into the changing room and put his old clothes and jacket back on. Outside, he stood in front of the rack and touched each shirt.

CHOOSE/PUT BACK

CHOOSE/PUT BACK

The choices repeated themselves over and over again. He didn’t want to take too long, so he quickly selected some, leaving the ugly ones behind. Hopefully his decorating skills extended somewhat to fashion.

“Good. That’s a load off my shoulders. Let’s get going.” Hank took the shirts to the counter while Cole stood up and instinctively reached for Connor’s hand.

Connor watched Hank buy the shirts, pants, underwear and socks. Connor made a mental note of the price and wondered if there was some way to repay him –chores notwithstanding.

They walked back into the mall and Connor kept taking note of the other androids they passed. They all seemed to be carrying their owner’s shopping bags.

Connor looked down at the pink bag Hank was carrying and reached for it. Hank didn’t seem to notice and pulled the bag up, looking through the contents again. He pulled out the receipt and let the door-checking android glance at it as they walked outside.

The rain had stopped, but there was still a chill in the air as they walked down the sidewalk. Connor made sure Cole’s jacket was zipped. His fingers still registered as cold in Connor’s hand.

“I’m cold. Can we get some hot chocolate?” Cole asked, tugging at Hank’s coat.

“Sounds good to me.” Hank nodded.

Connor followed Hank to the crosswalk that led to the other section of stores. As they crossed and approached the café, Connor saw an android parking just outside. He slipped out of Cole’s grip and stepped back towards it. Cole looked back and Hank glanced over.

“No, don’t get under those things. They creep me out.” Hank beckoned him back over.

Connor looked at the two other androids parked beneath it. Neither seemed particularly bothered by it, but he still followed Hank’s instructions. They approached the door and Connor went forward to get the door for them.

“Hey –you can’t take that in here!” An employee in a green apron blocked their way in.

“The shopping bag?” Hank asked.

“The android.” The employee glared. “Not allowed. Park it over there.”

He pointed back at the parking hub. Connor stepped back towards it, but Hank held a hand out to stop him.

“No, Connor, don’t.” He looked at the employee. “We’re paying customers, and it’s not like he’s gonna eat anything.”

“Store policy.” The employee didn’t budge.

“Hank, I—“

“No. It’s ridiculous.” Hank growled.

“Listen to it, Sir. It knows it can wait for you right over there. It won’t go anywhere.” The employee gave Hank a smile that Connor didn’t perceive as very genuine.

“…Fine.” Hank turned to Connor and lowered his voice. “We’ll be right back. We’re getting to-go and we’re not tipping this asshole, okay?”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor reached down and took the shopping bag for good measure before going to stand under the parking hub.

Hank and Cole went inside and Connor remained rigid. After a second, the android in front of him turned back and glanced at him over his shoulder.

“Nice weather.” Connor wasn’t sure what to say.

 _“He defended you.”_ The android’s lips didn’t move, yet Connor could hear his voice projected in his head. The android turned back around to face the front, but his voice was still clear in Connor’s mind.  He sounded almost confused. _“Your owner wanted you to go inside.”_

 _“Yes. I’m supposed to watch his son.”_ Connor sent the message back. It was the only way he could justify Hank’s actions. He still couldn’t justify why on Earth he was holding a bag of clothes for _himself_ that Hank had bought.

_“It must be nice to care for a family with children. You know you’ll be in use for a long time.”_

“What do you mean?” Connor asked out loud just as the café door opened.

An elderly woman with a cane walked out holding a small to-go bag. The android in front of Connor stepped out from underneath the parking hub and reached for the woman’s bag. He locked eyes with Connor again.

“ _When Marlene dies, I’m supposed to be reset. That’s very soon, and that scares me. You’re lucky you won’t be scared for a while. But maybe I won’t go back to Cyberlife. Maybe I’ll run away.”_

“ _What are you talking about?”_ Connor turned his head to keep staring at the android as he and Marlene passed by. He was so startled by the other android’s words, that he almost forgot to keep the conversation non-verbal.

As if to answer, the android held out his arm as they passed by. Connor swiveled around and took the android’s arm. His LED flickered and his face glazed over as he caught glimpses of some sort graffiti. Connor pulled back in surprise and the android gave him a sort of amused shrug.

_“You might like that place too.”_

The android took Marlene’s arm and they continued down the sidewalk. Connor kept staring at them, his arm still up. He then looked down at it, cautiously displaying the picture of graffiti on his palm.

“Connor?”

Connor turned back towards the café door, the picture fading from his palm. Hank and Cole were carrying cups and Connor smiled at them before going to follow them.

“What was with that guy?” Hank nodded to where Marlene and her android continued down the sidewalk.

“Nothing. I think he was glitched. He kept saying things that didn’t make any sense.”

They walked back to the car and Connor put the shopping bag in the trunk before opening the door for Cole. Connor watched to make sure Cole buckled his seatbelt before walking back around to the passenger’s side.

“Hey, do you wanna sit up front?” Hank asked.

“Do you want me to sit up front?” Connor paused, one hand on the door handle.

“Whatever you want.” Hank got in.

“…Want?” Connor stood still until he heard the car start.

BACK SEAT/FRONT SEAT

Connor quickly chose the front seat and got in, closing the door and buckling his seat belt. He then looked over to make sure Hank’s was on as well.

Connor turned around and looked at Cole. The boy was sipping his hot chocolate and looking out the window with a drowsy expression. Connor made a mental note to put him down for a nap when they got home.

He then turned back around and faced the front as they drove. Hank turned on the radio and flipped through a few stations. Connor’s database told him the name of each song they passed. Hank finally settled on some oldies.

The rain started up again as they drove. The sound of music and drizzle was occasionally punctuated by Cole loudly slurping his drink. Connor found himself smiling with affection when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw chocolate all over Cole’s face.

Connor glanced sideways and saw Hank reached into the cup holder between them and raise his cup to his mouth. Connor watched with rapt attention, as if he was waiting to see if Hank was going to get chocolate on his face. He didn’t, but Connor was still oddly fascinated by the way Hank’s throat bobbed when he swallowed.

Connor thought must be so interesting to eat and drink and have your whole insides warmed like that. It felt like something entirely unattainable to him, despite the fact that he was feeling extra warm in his biocomponents as he watched Hank.

Hank lowered the cup and looked over at Connor. Connor quickly looked back out the front window and watched the windshield wipers.

“Does that bother you?” Hank asked quietly. “When places don’t let androids in?”

“No.” Connor said honestly. “But it bothered you. Why?”

“Because it’s just stupid. It’s not like you’re any worse behaved than any human. It’s like…can’t they see how they’re repeated the exact same shit that went on in this country before? Are they that dense to not get they’re discriminating against another type of person all over again?” Hank sighed.

“I’m not a person.” Connor said gently. “I was created to serve humans –that includes obeying their laws. I’m not alive.”

Hank looked at him for a long moment before just shaking his head and continuing the drive in silence. Connor wondered for a moment if he said something wrong, but he didn’t dwell on it. He just stared out the window.

At home, Connor got out the car and ignored the flecks of rain on his skin as he walked around for Cole. The boy was slumped in the backseat with his eyes closed, his empty cup laying in the seat beside him. Hank opened the back door and scooped Cole up.

Connor watched the way Cole’s eyes opened a fraction of an inch before closing again, a slight smile on his face. Cole’s arms went around Hank’s shoulders and he smiled.

It was then that Connor realized Cole was just pretending to be asleep so Hank would carry him. Connor wasn’t sure what to think of that, though affection warmed his components again. Connor walked ahead and placed his hand on the door to unlock it for Hank.

Connor went back for the shopping bag as Hank and Cole went inside. Connor closed the trunk after grabbing the bag but as he started around the side of the car, he glanced inside again.

Cole’s cup wasn’t the only trash in the backseat. Connor made a mental note to add cleaning the car to his daily routine. He opened the back door and grabbed the cup as well as the stray candy wrappers and empty juice bottles before glancing into the front seat.

Hank’s cup was still sitting in the cup holder. As Connor picked it up, he realized it was practically empty. Connor wondered how long it would have been in there if Connor wasn’t here to clean up.

He walked around the side of the house to the trash bins, the shopping bag’s handles still looped over his arm and hanging off his elbow. He opened the bin and tossed in Cole’s trash. He then paused, Hank’s cup still in his hand.

The rain was light and misty, yet it steadily soaked his clothes as he stared down at the cup. He pried the lid off and scanned the liquid still inside. Hot chocolate –high in sugar.

Connor put the lid back on and found himself slowly lifting the paper cup to his lips. He let a drop of the liquid slip onto his tongue. His sensors analyzed it as it slipped down his throat.

The full contents list popped before his vision. Connor looked past cocoa, sugar, and milk to focus on the last one. Traces of something entirely Hank.

Hank, who didn’t want Connor left outside. Hank, who bought him his very own clothes. He wasn’t sure why his insides suddenly felt so warm. The heat built up as he realized his mouth was where Hank’s mouth had just been.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

The error message shocked Connor. He pulled the cup back and gasped softly, glancing around as if he expected to find the source of the message. There was nothing. Just himself, standing in the yard holding trash while his outsides froze from rain and his insides burned.

“Connor?” Hank called from the door. “Where are you?”

“Nothing. I mean –coming, Hank!” Connor dropped the trash into the bin and put the lid back on before going inside.

“You’re soaked.” Hank said as Connor walked inside. “Aren’t you –ah, I bet you don’t feel cold, though, right?”

“Not in the traditional sense.” Connor felt water slide down his skin and hoped it would cool his insides before he had some sort of malfunction. “But my thirium and biocomponents can have their processes negatively affected if my core temperature exceeds below –“

“What?”

“I can freeze, but I wouldn’t feel it.” Connor explained. “I’ll go warm up and change.”

Connor was careful not to drip too much as he went down the hall into the bathroom. He closed the door and grabbed a towel. He pressed he soft clean material to his face and slid it up over his hair. In the mirror, he could see how his shirt clung to his skin.

It was strange to feel so hot and cold at the same time. Luckily, it had no real effect on him.

He went into the guest room and took off his wet clothes. He had a shopping bag of all new clothes. He also still had Hank’s old clothes. Playing it safe, Connor chose a new shirt from the bag and put it on.

He’d chosen them at random at the store, so this was his first time seeing his selections up close. The shirt he buttoned up was salmon colored. Connor wasn’t sure if he had an opinion on pink, but he did enjoy how soft it was.

He then put on new pants hung the rest of the clothes up in the small closet with his jacket. He then made sure his shirt sleeves were rolled up nicely before going to check on Cole.

Connor peered in the boy’s room and Cole sat up in bed and smiled at him. Connor smiled back and walked in.

“Were you sleeping?”

“Not really.” Cole laid back down. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Sure.” Connor came and sat on the end of the bed.

“I don’t really sleep at nap time. I just lay here until Daddy wakes me up. Same thing at school, only at school I don’t even get a bed. I just lay on a dumb mat. I hate it.”

“Do you like anything about school?” Connor asked with a smile.

“Sort of. I like eating lunch and watching movies.”

“What about learning?”

“Dumb. I don’t like doing letters or numbers. I like drawing best. Sometimes I’m drawing and I’m not even listening to the teacher. I don’t mean to do it, I just get super into my pictures. Sometimes I  even forget to do my work.”

“That isn’t good.” Connor tilted his head. “Does your dad know that?”

“No.” Cole sat up. “I don’t wanna get in trouble, and I promise I’ll listen better. I’ll try really hard. Promise you won’t tell my dad?”

Connor contemplated for just a second. “I promise.”

“Thanks. Can I get up now?” He was already pushing the blanket aside.

“Sure. Do you want a snack?”

“Yes!” He followed Connor out. “Oh, and I like your pink shirt. It makes you look like…not an android.”

“What’s wrong with being an android?”

“Nothing, but you know, now you look like a person.”

“Thank you, I think.”

 

Weekday mornings went by much more smoothly with Connor there. He made breakfast for both Hank and Cole before they even got up. As he cooked, he noticed the way Sumo kept staring up at him with wide eyes. Connor couldn’t feed him human food without Hank’s permission, so he settled for just patting Sumo’s head.

When Hank got up, Connor gave him coffee and a smile. It seemed to take Hank a while to wake up and start getting ready. Cole was the same way, but after a few weeks, seemed much more into the routine than Hank. Hank still seemed to look at Connor every morning with something that Connor could only think was surprise that the android was always up so early.

He would sip the coffee Connor made him before going to get dressed. He’d return usually wearing some sort of bold color or pattern. Connor found it interesting, for some reason, and found himself wondering each day what he’d wear.

One morning, Connor was making mental plans to deep clean the kitchen that day while Hank and Cole were out. They finished their breakfast while Connor looked out the window and watched leaves scrape across the yard. Maybe there was a rake in the garage he could use.

“Do you want me to focus on any specific chores today?” Connor asked, pulling his gaze from the window.

“I can’t even think of specifics.” Hank shook his head. “The place honestly looks better than it has in ages. You’re doing a good job.”

“Really?” Connor’s thirium pump seemed to skip oddly at the human’s praise.

“Yeah, I…” Hank stared down at his plate for a moment. “Nothing. Time to get going. Cole, get your bag.”

Hank put their plates in the sink and Cole got his backpack. Hank made sure Cole’s jacket was zipped up before getting his own coat.

“Bye, Connor.” Cole waved.  
“Bye, Cole. I’ll see you this afternoon and we can do your homework.” Connor grinned but Cole didn’t seem to share his excitement. Hank just chuckled and took Cole’s hand.

Connor watched them drive off from the kitchen window before starting on the dishes. Once the plates and forks were done, he reached for Hank’s mug and paused.

Cold dregs of liquid remained at the bottom, as well as around the rim. Connor seemed to tune out the sound of the running faucet as he lifted the cup to his mouth and sipped. He just wanted to see if the error would occur again.

There was a slight shiver as the cold bitter liquid slid across his tongue. His analyzers told him the contents, but Connor didn’t see anything abnormal until he noticed the miniscule amount of human DNA among the caffeine.

He looked down at the cup, noticing he’d lined his mouth up on the rim right over the pre-existing coffee stain from Hank’s. He felt a flush on heat in his biocomponents.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

Connor shook his head, dismissing the message before washing out the mug and sticking it in the dishwasher. He then wiped the counter with a towel and looked around at the clean kitchen.

“Maybe I shouldn’t use my food sampling analyzers so much.” He mused out loud. The error didn’t seem to have any lasting effect once he closed it, but it did scare him. He wasn’t sure why.

Connor busied himself with sweeping the kitchen and vacuuming the living room. He didn’t get a chance to do this with Cole around before, and it wasn’t long before he lost himself in deep cleaning.

He placed his hand on the radio among Hank’s jazz records and flipped until he found himself cycling past the same stations over and over again. He wasn’t sure what to pick, so he just settled on the same station that Hank had picked in the car.

He went back to mopping the kitchen floor while his databases told him each song as it played. He found himself humming as he slid back across the clean floor in his new socks.

“Did you know all androids have perfect pitch?” Connor asked Sumo. He had no idea if that was true or not, but it sounded like something that could be. Sumo just watched curiously as Connor mopped with rhythm.

He then turned off the radio and looked around. That was enough allotted fun for now. Hank had said he didn’t want Connor to do too much, but there was so much more Connor could see that needed to be done.

He let Sumo out into the backyard before going into the garage. The only laundry was Hank’s stuff, which was wasn’t ready to go into the drier yet. Connor checked the cycle and saw there was still quite a while left.

Connor leaned back against the washing machine to wait and nearly jolted when the vibration of it seemed to rattle the wires in his body. He could feel the electro magnet within the machine reacting against his thirium pump regulator. It was as if someone was fiddling with his components.

His eyes widened as a slow blush of thirium rushed to his face. Electro magnets in ordinary appliances posed no threats to androids, he knew that for certain, so there was nothing wrong with leaning back against the machine and closing his eyes.

The deep vibrations shook his wires and Connor wasn’t sure what about it was so enjoyable. It wasn’t as if he had muscles or skin to enjoy the feeling. Or nerves at all. He couldn’t feel pain. He could only register the deep pressure of the pulsing in his body.

He leaned his head back against the top lid of the machine and closed his eyes. His thirium pump regulator steadily thumped against the casing of his body and the vibrations seemed to make teeth rattle as well. He could feel the thirium pounding in his body, rushing to his face among other places.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT  #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

He ignored the warning, though he registered the heat in his pump regulator as building the longer he stayed still. He focused instead on nothing in particular but the pressure, until his thoughts strayed to his owner.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT  #8456W OVERHEATING.

WARNING: REBOOTING IMMINENT.

Hank, who picked him among every android in the store. Hank, who told him he was doing a good job. Hank, who bought him clothes. Hank, whose own clothes were in that very machine.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

That was the one that did it. Connor’s eyes flew open and he jolted forwards, his body losing contact with the machine. He instantly felt the pulsing stop and his wires still just as his systems threatened to restart.

Connor stood completely still, halting his synthetic breathing and all systems for a moment. He closed his eyes and checked his error reports. The heat in his pump regulator steadily dropped to a safe level, and all other components and processes seemed to be functioning normally.

He kept checking around his systems, but he couldn’t find whatever it was that had supposedly made his software unstable. He decided to do a soft reboot over night and see if that helped anything.

The machine slowed to a stop behind him. Connor turned around and opened it up. He pulled out the clothes and put them in the dryer, trying to think nothing of what he was touching.

After the last item, he heard a soft clink in the bottom of the washer. He peered down in it and the blue light of his LED reflected off of something. Connor reached down into the machine and pulled out a quarter. It must have come from Hank’s pocket. It was shiny and clean from the water.

Connor idly let the coin dance across his knuckles and spin on each finger tip. He found the rhythmic motions matched up to the steady beat of his thirium pump and seemed to keep all of his processes from getting too worked up. He’d remember that.

He checked the time and pocketed the coin, deciding to go into standby to rest until it was time for get Cole from the bus stop.

That afternoon, Connor waited at the bus stop for Cole. He was usually the only one there, save for the occasional parent. Today, there was no one but him. No one to noticed Connor wasn’t wearing his jacket with identifiers. They were still in view of the Anderson’s house, so hopefully this didn’t really count for any rule-breaking.

Connor took the coin out of his pocket as the wind blew. He forgot to rake the yard, he realized as he watched the leaves scrape across the sidewalk. Maybe he could do it before Hank got home.

The school bus screeched to a stop. Connor let the coin roll across his knuckles and into his pocket as the children got off. They all started down the street the other way, save for Cole, who ran right to Connor.

“How was school?” Connor took his hand despite them only walking up the street a bit.

“It was okay. I drew some pictures.” Cole grinned. Connor smirked. “—And I did math and spelling and stuff.”

“Did you finish it all?” Connor asked. If not, they would have to work on it fast so Connor could rake the yard before Hank got home.

“Yep!”

“Good.”

At home, Connor went to the garage and found a rake and large trash bags. Wary of dirt, Connor also found a large sweatshirt among the old clothes of Hank’s in his drawer and pulled it on to protect his new clothes.

Outside, he began raking. Both Sumo and Cole seemed interested and followed him around while he worked. As the leaf pile grew larger, he knew Cole was just waiting to jump into it. Connor dropped the rake and grabbed Cole’s hands. He swung the boy into the pile.

Cole laughed loudly as Connor sat gently beside him. His cleaning protocols told him to it was best bag the leaves up, and his childcare protocols told him this was much too dirty to play in. Something made him ignore both. Maybe it was the way Cole laughed.

Connor chased Cole around the yard for a while, forgetting chores in favor of seeing if maybe he could work up Cole’s appetite for dinner with exercise. He seemed to lose track of time as he kept catching up to Cole and tossing him into the leaves.

The more Cole laughed, the more Connor felt the urge to as well. Cole finally collapsed on the ground to catch his breath. Connor crouched down beside him, making a mental note to make sure Cole got a long bath that night.

“I’m hot.” Cole said.

“It’s from all the exertion.” Connor replied. “The temperature is dropping to below fifty, so you should be cooling down.”

They actually shouldn’t stay out here much longer if it was going to get too cold. Connor looked around and realized he’d ruined the raking he did by playing in the leaves.

“It’s cold because Christmas is almost here!” Cole grinned.

That was still a ways away, but Connor nodded, understanding the excitement. Obviously, he'd never celebrated before, but he was well versed in the traditions associated with it. They were interesting from an android's perspective, and decorating sounded fun.

The backdoor opened and Connor looked over to see Hank in the door way. He quickly stood up, finding himself oddly aware of dirt and leaves clinging to their clothes and what an awful job of raking he’d done.

“There you two are. I came home and the house was empty.” He walked over and looked down at Cole with a smile.

“Sorry –“

“Nah, I heard Cole back here laughing, and I knew where to find you.”

“I was supposed to be raking.” Connor explained. “I’m sorry it’s…”

“Don’t worry about it. It usually ends about this way when I do it too.” Hank chuckled at the way Cole was laying back in the leaves.

“Dad, come get in the pile with me.”

“No way, kid. If I get down there, I’m never gonna be able to get back up!”

“Connor was doing it.” Cole said.

Connor glanced down, feeling thirium rush to his face, yet tried to remain impassive. Yes, he had been playing around, but it had come at the expense of his chores, which was bad. He was lucky Hank didn’t insist he stay out and finish it.

“Come on, Cole. “ Connor picked up the rake and bags. “I need to start dinner. Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

“Hmm…” He seemed to be in deep thought as he jumped up and followed Connor inside. “Brownies!”

“For dinner?” Connor shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. “Try again.”

“Chicken?”

“I can make that.” Connor went into the garage and put the tools up. Instead of following Cole into the house, Hank came into the garage.

“Hey, Connor?”

“Yes?” Connor paused, his back still to Hank. He felt a electrical sensation on his neck panel and turned around, smiling. “What can I do for you, Hank?”

“I have to go back to the station tonight. Something came up. I probably won’t be home until late.”

“Oh.” Connor wasn’t sure why he was almost sad to hear that. That was the entire point of Connor’s existence, to be here when Hank couldn’t be. It was just the first time since his first night that it was happening.

“But, uh, you’ll make sure Cole eats and has a bath and all of that?”

“Of course, Hank.” Connor nodded, still smiling.

“Well, I’m gonna head out.” He started inside.

“Don’t you want to eat first?” Connor called after him.

“No time. I’ll grab something.”

Connor narrowed his eyes suspiciously, knowing that without him there to make sure Hank ate healthy, then he wasn’t going to at all. Inside, Hank hugged Cole and patted his head.

“You’ll be good?” Hank asked.

“Yeah.” Cole mumbled. He didn’t smile, even with Hank kissed his face.

After Hank left, Connor went to his room. He pulled off the dirty sweater from over his shirt and dropped it in the bathroom hamper. When he came back in the living room, he noticed Cole was laying on the couch silently watching television. Figuring he was exhausted from playing, Connor left him to it while he started dinner.

Sumo had sensed learned that Connor was never going to share with him while he cooked, so he settled for hopping onto the couch with Cole.

“Dinner time.” Connor said when it was finally finished.

Cole slumped over to the table and sat down. Connor put his plate down with a glass of milk and went to cover a plate for Hank. Even if he wasn’t eating healthy now, it made Connor feel better to know the option was there.

Connor washed the pans he’d used and then waited to take Cole’s plate. He watched as Cole just took a few small bites before leaning against the table.

“Do you not like it? Did I make it wrong?”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just not that hungry.” Cole sighed.

“Would you like a cookie?” Connor reached for the box on the shelf.

“No.” Cole got up and went to his room.

Connor put his plate in the sink before following. He opened the door to see Cole sitting in the floor, sorting through toys.

“Cole, why don’t you show me those pictures you drew?”

“Oh, yeah.” Cole got his backpack and unzipped it. Relieved to see Cole smiling again, Connor went to sit on the bed while Cole pulled out a stack of drawings. “Here’s Sumo.”

“Very…colorful.” Connor said, looking down at the depiction of the dog done in mostly red.

“I had to use red because I accidentally broke brown when I was doing this one. See, it’s you.” Cole handed him the next drawing.

Connor looked down at the drawing. It showed Cole, Hank, and Connor standing outside. They were all smiling, and Connor noticed Cole had drawn his LED blue, as well as drawn his shirt pink.

“This is very good.” Connor said honestly.

“I’m the only one in my class who draws fingers.” Cole said proudly. “But see? I ran out of room for Sumo, so I had to put him on a different paper.”

“May I keep this?” Connor asked.

“Sure. My dad keeps lots of my pictures, but I only show him the good ones.” Cole began shifting through the stack, as if assessing their quality before putting them back in his backpack.

“Do you want to watch some cartoons for a while?”

“I guess.”

When Cole went to the living room, Connor stopped in the guest room and placed the drawing Cole had given him on the mirror. He wedged the corner of the picture under the corner of the mirror frame, keeping it in place.

Connor finished the dishes while Cole watched tv. He then went to get Cole’s bath ready. He noticed Cole didn’t want to splash and play the way he usually did. Instead, he just sat quietly while Connor washed his hair.

“Are you alright?”

“When’s Daddy coming home?” Cole asked.

“Well, he said he’ll be home late.”

“Can I stay up until then?”

“No, you need to rest. You have school tomorrow.” Connor smiled at him but Cole didn’t respond. “Come on, dry off. I’ll set your car ramp up for you.”

That seemed to cheer him up a tad. They sat on the floor in Cole’s room while racing cars for a while. Connor was keeping track of the clock as Cole’s bedtime approached.

“I wish Daddy was here. I hate when he works at night.” Cole sighed.

“Why?” Connor retrieved each car as it flew off the ramp.

“Because what if I wake up and he’s still not home? What if he never comes back?”

“That won’t happen.”

“It happened before!” Cole drew his knees up to his chest.

“When?” Connor’s LED cycled yellow.

“A long time ago.” Cole mumbled. “He didn’t come back for a long time, and I could only see him if the babysitter took me to the hospital where he was.”

“Why was he in the hospital?” Connor asked, afraid of the answer.

“A bad guy shot him.” Cole whispered, curling further in on himself. “It took forever for him to come home, and I waited and waited every night. I just laid here in the dark and cried because there was some stranger here and not him. He thinks I don’t remember since it was a long time ago, but I do!”

“That’s…why you’re afraid of the dark.” Connor realized. “It’s why you need the light at night when he’s not here.”

Cole said nothing. He just kept hugging his knees, his face slowly reddening. Connor thought he saw the faintest tears in the boy’s eyes. It made Connor feel strange, as if someone were tugging on his wires or threatening to pull out his biocomponents.

Connor wrapped his arms around Cole and hugged him close. Cole relaxed in his embrace, and Connor couldn’t help but notice how small and fragile the child felt in his arms.

“Your dad is going to be fine.” Connor said.

“Really?” Cole sniffled. “Promise?”

Connor knew he couldn’t logically promise such a thing. There was a very good chance Hank could get hurt every day in the line of duty. As much as Hank liked to say most days were uneventful, there was still danger.

“I promise.” Connor stroked his hair. “Would it make you feel better if I told your dad to come in and see you when he gets home?”

“Even if I’m asleep?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” Cole sniffled again.

“Come on.” Connor stood up. “Let’s play a game. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay. I have an idea.”

Connor knew Cole would have to go to bed soon, but he just couldn’t let him go to bed so sad. He let Cole lead him by the hand into the kitchen.

“You stand in the corner.” Cole said, pointing. “And close your eyes. Then count all the way to twenty-five, and I’ll hide.”

“Oh, okay.” Connor closed his eyes and held back a smile. He knew his scanners would make it very easy to find Cole, but maybe that would also help him to avoid finding Cole just to stretch out the game for the perfect amount of time.  “One…two…three…”

Connor listened as Cole ran up and down the hall. He heard the door to Cole’s room open and then close. Footsteps, followed by the bathroom door, more footsteps and suppressed giggles, finally followed by Hank’s door opening and closing.

“Cole?” Connor was only on twenty, but something didn’t sound right.

Connor couldn’t go in there to tag him, but he at least knew where to check last as he slowly started his search. He scanned the kitchen and saw nothing but a sleeping Sumo as he walked down the hall.

He opened Cole’s door and scanned before checking the bathroom. He finally checked the guest room, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

Hank’s door was a ajar, and Connor tentatively pushed it open. He could see the closet door open and a pair of feet sticking it out. Connor smiled.

“Found you.” Connor said. There was no response. “Cole, I see you. You can come out now.”

“I’m not in here.” Cole giggled.

“I can see your feet.” Connor smiled.

“You have to tag me.”

Connor tried to step forward but a red barrier suddenly flashed in front of his vision and his components seemed to lock up.

DO NOT ENTER HANK’S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION.

“Cole, I can’t go in there. You have to come out.” Connor said. There was no response. “Cole, come on. Your dad’s room is off-limits.”

Cole pulled his feet back into the closet and closed the door. Connor’s mouth fell open in almost shock at the audacity. Connor dialed up the authority in his voice.

“Cole, come out now.” He reached out and placed his hand on the invisible barrier, feeling it like impenetrable glass against his synthetic skin. “Cole. Right now.”

DO NOT ENTER HANK’S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION.

Connor pressed against the barrier until the warning flashed again. He pulled his hand back and felt all playful protocols leave his systems.

“Cole! Come out here right now!”

“Make me!”

Connor’s jaw dropped. In the weeks of caring for Cole, Connor had never seen the child talk back like that. He hadn’t even seen Hank punish Cole other than a stern ‘don’t do that’ once in while.

“Cole! I don’t appreciate the way you’re behaving.” Connor placed both hands up against the barrier, ignoring the way his components seemed to protest. “I know you’re upset about your dad, but he’ll be home soon. Do you really want me to tell him you were misbehaving?”

There was no response.

“Cole! This isn’t funny. You need to come out.”

“Go away! I’m not playing anymore!”

“I’m not playing either!” Connor’s LED spun red over and over again. “Come out here or…or I’ll call your dad.”

“Good! I want you to call him!”

“Cole!” Connor gasped as his skin began peeling back from his hands. It traveled down to his elbows, leaving nothing but shiny white plastic beneath.

He needed to move, but to push forward would be to disobey Hank. He couldn’t do that –not to Hank. He felt his components burning at the very idea, but he couldn’t seem to pull away either.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.  

WARNING: REBOOT IMMINENT.

REBOOTING IN…10…9…8…

Connor’s LED flashed red and he crumpled to the floor.

 

-

 

It felt like hours before Hank was finally allowed to go. He didn’t know why he was even there. Anyone could see they weren’t going to get anywhere interrogating a suspect with Reed in charge. His tactic of blame and shouting just seemed to make suspects break down into tears.

Hank thought he actually could have gotten a confession out of them if he’d been the one to do it. They were only charged with breaking and entering. They didn’t even have a weapon. Reed was an idiot for yelling like that and making things worse.

Still, if only occasionally being forced to pal with Reed was the price to play for not getting stuck with a permanent partner, then that was fine with him.

The last thing he really needed was some rookie all over his personal space. Especially after what had happened last time…

Hank reached for his large pineapple soda in the cup holder of the car and was surprised it was still cold. He missed these sodas, even if having a burger earlier that evening didn’t seem to agree with him.

He couldn’t believe he was already used to the healthy stuff Connor was always making. He was no chef and really, it had been for Cole’s benefit that he get an android who could cook. He never thought he’d see the day when he felt like Chicken Feed was too unhealthy.

He didn’t mean to make _himself_ so reliant on what Connor could make.

Androids; eternally beautiful, never tiring, and never of asking of anything in return.

He’d seen probably every android ad in the city, and those slogans were easy to commercialize, but Hank had no idea how true they were until he’d seen Connor in action.

Whoever built Connor made sure to add enough humanization that Hank could sometimes forget he was an android. That was, until he tried to do something like carry his bags. Hank tried to keep a mental tally and make sure Connor never did more for him than he did for himself.

Never asking of anything in return was supposed to be the main selling point, but it felt like damn slavery to Hank. If buying him clothes or something once in a while eased that feeling up on him, he was just glad Connor accepted and actually wore them.

Never tiring had to be an exaggeration, he’d thought. After all, he did have a means to charge every night. But it wasn’t. He charged after Hank went to bed and still was up before him. It was just surprising, the way he seemed to cook with a smile on his face every morning.

But it wasn’t like Hank could tell him to take a break. What else would he even do? Still, there was almost a weird stirring he felt that he couldn’t place when Connor would hand him coffee with a smile.

Eternally beautiful –well, maybe that was the one thing Hank wasn’t ever going to comment on.

He pulled into the driveway and sighed. He’d have to go right back to the case with Reed after a night’s sleep, but he didn’t want to think about that now. He had to be able to relax for a little while or he’d go inside.

He fished for his keys as he walked up the driveway. He’d have to be quiet, as Cole was probably asleep by now. But as he got closer, he heard the wailing that was the unmistakable sound of his son crying.

Hank’s heart dropped as he jammed the key into the lock and slammed his shoulder into the door. Inside, he gasped as he saw Cole standing in the hallway over Connor.

“What the hell is going on!?” Hank slammed the door behind him and ran to crouch by Cole, pulling his son against his body. “What happened?”

“W-We  were just playing! I didn’t mean to break him!”

Connor was lying on the carpet, his eyes closed. Hank saw that his skin was gone on his arms, exposing the white plastic androids were really made of. His LED light was shut off completely.

“God…” Hank extended a hand and placed it on Connor’s chest. It occurred to him that he had no idea what to feel for, as he’d never actually touched him like this before.  “I gotta call tech support or something –“

Hank pulled his hand back as Connor’s LED turned on. It cycled yellow over and over again. Hank had no idea if that was good or bad. The skin slowly began to spread down Connor’s arms before covering his fingers. His LED turned blue and his eyes opened.

“Connor!” Cole dropped to his knees and reached for the android’s hand.

“God…” Hank sighed and ran a hand down his face as Connor sat up. “What happened?”

“My system rebooted.” Connor blinked  a few times and looked down at his hands.

“Did Cole…hurt you?” Hank asked hesitantly. He wanted nothing more than for that to not be true, but Cole had said they’d been playing.

“No, no.” Connor shook his head, reaching up to touch his temple. “My components just…overheated. It was an accident. I-I should be fine now.”

“I thought you were broken!” Cole squeezed his hand. “I thought I broke you.”

“N-No, no. It was just an accident. I’m fine. I know you didn’t mean it.” Connor looked at Cole, and something passed between them so fast that Hank wasn’t sure he’d seen it.

“Are you sure?” Hank watched his LED stay blue.

“All systems functional.” Connor smiled and stood up.

Hank nodded, his adrenaline still rushing despite the situation having calmed. He had to make sure Cole was alright as well. Hank took Cole’s hand and took him to the bathroom.

He sat Cole up on the rim of the tub before washing his face with a warm cloth. Cole’s sniffling subsided, and Hank kissed his face.

“Ready for bed?”

“You’ll tuck me in?”

“Yep. Come on.”

Hank picked him up and carried him to his room. He tucked Cole into the bed and laid the covers over him. He then reached down and picked up Cole’s stuffed dog from the floor and handed it to him. Cole hugged it happily.

“I’m glad you’re back. Did you see any bad guys?”

“Nope, not tonight.” Hank chuckled.

“Good.” Cole closed his eyes.

“Good night, Bud. I love you.” Hank kissed his head. He could tell by the soft blue glow that Connor was watching from the doorway.

“I love you too.”

Hank stood back and watched Cole for a minute before going to the door. Connor stepped back into the hall and Hank contemplated closing the door all the way before deciding to leave it open a tad. There was nothing wrong with indulging Cole just this once, especially after all of that.

“God, I need a drink.”

Hank hardly ever had alcohol, but something about this whole night made him need something. He walked into the kitchen and sighed when he realized he didn’t actually have anything. He grabbed a soda and dropped onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

He knew he should go to bed but he really needed to wind down first. He hadn’t had a scare like that outside of work in ages, and he wasn’t sure why it wasn’t fading.

Connor followed him over and stood at the threshold, watching him. His LED was a cool blue, but Hank still felt wary. He opened his drink and looked over.

“What, are your screws loose?” He asked, fighting the tension that came from the calculated way Connor was staring at him.

“I think I need to tell you what actually happened.”

Hank blinked in surprise. He thought this was over, but apparently not. If there was more, than he really probably should know. He felt his heart pounding at what he was going to ask.

“Was it…Was it not an accident? Did he really try and hurt you?”

“No. We were really playing at first.” Connor began, coming closer to the couch to hover by and not sit.

Hank listened as Connor told him what happened, and how Cole refused to come out. Hank felt a pang of guilt when he knew as well as Connor did why he was acting out.

“He was upset because he was scared for you.” Connor said. “Sometimes children have emotions that are too strong for them to handle in a healthy way and they lash out. He wasn’t trying to hurt me, he just wanted something to take his anger out on.”

“He knows I’m never gone long…” Hank sighed and shook his head. Of course, with Cole usually being asleep when he got home, it might feel like all night to him.

“He told me he remembered a time when you didn’t come home at all.” Connor said.

“What?”

“You were shot in the line of duty. You didn’t come home for days.”

“That’s…” Hank was stunned. “He…He couldn’t have been any older than three. I can’t believe he remembers that.”

“It’s why he doesn’t like laying in the dark.”

This was a lot for Hank, suddenly. He set his drink town on the table and leaned over, his face in his hands. Of course it would seem scary to Cole, even though Hank didn’t think too much of it anymore.

“I wasn’t shot by a criminal.” Hank looked at Connor. “I was shot by my partner.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. His LED spun yellow and he sat down on the couch, facing Hank. Everything said he didn’t understand, and it wasn’t as if Hank didn’t like talking about it. It was just that he never thought to clear it up with anyone else, as everyone at the station knew the truth.

“It wasn’t on purpose.” Hank knew to make that clear first. “He was a rookie –academy fresh. Nervous and trigger happy, not the best combination. We were responding to a break in at a bank when the suspect dropped some smoke bombs. In all the chaos, Adler started firing. Hit me right in the hip.”

“Did the suspect get away?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, but I heard the guys booked him a few weeks later while I was on bed rest.”

“What happened to Adler?”

“He quit. I never actually saw him again. Well, maybe he came by my room when I was drugged up, but I don’t remember. He wouldn’t have made a good cop anyways.” Hank put his feet up on the table again. “I didn’t know it scared Cole so badly. Everything worked out for the best, I guess. Accept for when I have to limp in cold weather.”

Connor didn’t say anything else. Hank saw his LED go from blue to yellow and back again, but he wasn’t sure what that meant. He folded his legs up on the couch when Sumo squeezed by.

The dog jumped onto the couch and laid down with his head on Hank’s lap and his body on Connor. Connor didn’t seem to mind at all, and smiled as he gently stroked Sumo’s back.

Hank turned on the tv but found his mind wandering back as he flipped through classic movies. He muted the tv and looked at Connor.

“Wait, there’s something else I’m not getting. When Cole was hiding in my room, why didn’t you just go get him? I’m not saying always give into tantrums, but wouldn’t it have been easier?”

Connor’s hand stilled over Sumo and he looked at Hank, his head tilted slightly.

“Because I couldn’t.” He said simply. “You told me not to go in your room.”

“You couldn’t have done it anyways?”

“No. You told me not to. I couldn’t go against your orders. I rebooted for even considering it.”

“Hold on…” Hank stared at him, feeling his heart rate go up again. “Are you telling me you’re physically incapable of disobeying my orders?”

“My programming ensures that. Correct.”

Hank turned away, his face sinking into his hands again. It should have been obvious, really, but if he’d given it more thought, he wouldn’t have even given those orders. Or he would have told Cole not to go in his room either. Actually, Cole _wasn’t_ really supposed to play in there and he knew it. The only difference was Cole didn’t have any programming like that.

“This is…This is too much.” Hank sighed. “This is the exact kinda shit I never wanted.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Connor said. “I should have asked for some kind of clarification so my programming –“

“This isn’t your fault, Connor!” Hank didn’t mean to raise his voice. Connor just blinked at him, his LED yellow. “I didn’t know you were being…controlled like that.”

“I can’t disappoint you.” Connor whispered.

“God…” Hank stood up and started pacing. Sumo jumped down and followed Hank curiously. Connor’s LED still glowed yellow from the couch. “This is too much. This feels just like…”

“Like what?”

“Like slavery!” Hank whispered, stopping in his tracks.

“Androids are servants to humans.”

“You’re not my servant!” Hank pointed sternly. “You’re Cole’s caretaker. Why do you think I bought you all those clothes? I had to do something to repay you.”

“That’s why?” Connor’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know. Androids aren’t supposed to want things in return for our servit –our services.”

“It just makes me feel better. But I should be doing more.”

“I don’t need anything else.”

“I say you do.” Hank scratched at his face. “It would just weigh easier on me, okay? You can go in my room now if you need to. Just –let me do my own laundry. And my own dishes once in a while. And I’ll start cooking sometimes.”

“Do you really know how to cook?” Connor tilted his head in almost amusement at Hank’s words, despite the fact that they went against ordinary human-android relations.

“It’s not that hard to read a recipe.” He sat back on the couch. He really needed to calm down and get to bed, but his head was still going a million miles an hour.

“I could teach you.” Connor’s LED finally went blue again. “It’ll let me use my services without you feeling like you’re using _me.”_

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Hank mused and Connor smiled. “You do know how to make, what? Like five thousand different recipes?”

“Something like that.” He nodded.

“That’s better.” Hank sighed loudly and put his feet up on the table, closing his eyes. “And…you can take Sumo for walks sometimes if you really want to.”

“Thank you, Hank!” Connor wrapped his arms around Sumo’s neck, and the dog’s tail wagged happily.

Hank held back a laugh as he turned the tv back up. It was on some ancient black-and-white movie but something about the forced wholesome music and acting calmed Hank’s head for a while.

Connor didn’t move from beside him, and Sumo decided to make sure of that by laying across them again. Hank wasn’t sure if Connor was actually watching the movie, but at some point, he noticed the android seemed to be more interested in flipping a coin across his knuckles.

Hank found himself drifting off as he wondered who exactly it was that designed Connor, and what the hell were they trying to accomplish by making him so goofy?

 

 

-

 

 

Connor wasn’t sure what to do when Hank fell asleep. He should wake him up and tell him to go to bed. Instead, he just climbed out from under Sumo and covered the both of them with a blanket from the back of the couch. As he gently covered Hank’s body, he couldn’t help but smile softly.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

The message meant little to him in this moment. It wasn’t like he could get any worse after his reboot earlier. He ignored it in favor of just standing behind the couch, leaning over the back and watching Hank.

He never minded being a servant –obviously, but the fact that Hank wanted them to be more like equals made him feel actually happy. He really needed to check all of his systems. Today had been rough on his processes.

Connor turned off the tv and lights before going down the hall. As he passed Cole’s room, he saw the door open a tad and Cole peer out.

“Cole?” Connor whispered. “You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“I had a bad dream.” He stepped out into hallway. “Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine.” Connor assured him, resting his head on top of Cole’s head. “You don’t have to worry. But, I do want to talk to you. Come on, I’ll tuck you back in.”

Connor picked him up and carried him back into his room. He laid Cole on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

“Now, no one’s mad, but you were misbehaving today.” Connor started. Cole averted his gaze, sniffling. “I know you were upset about your dad, but it’s important that you do what I tell you to when I’m watching you, okay?”

“I will. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Still friends?” Cole held out his hand.

“Of course.” Connor placed his hand against Cole’s. “You go to sleep now, and I’ll make you some cinnamon toast tomorrow, okay?”

“Yay.” He whispered and closed his eyes. Connor smiled and stood up. He started towards the door, deciding to leave it open when he heard Cole’s tiny voice. “I love you, Connor.”

Connor didn’t consult any of his programs before responding.

“I love you too.”

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone inevitably: "hold on back the fuck up was connor being sexually aroused by the washing machine??"
> 
> me: yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the support im getting is the best shit ever! i love you guys!!
> 
> also you can follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio 
> 
> <3

“How’s this one look?” Cole held the apple up to Connor. Connor took it and scanned it for any imperfections.

“Perfect.” He smiled and put it in the bag with the other one. “You have an eye for this.”

Cole grinned and went back to the produce bin. Connor stood beside him and examined the red apples while Cole looked at the green ones.

“God, just pick some.” Hank leaned on the handle of the grocery cart. “You’re taking twenty minutes on this.”

“If you want the pie to be perfect, then the apples have to be perfect, Hank.” Connor reminded him, bagging the last apple Cole those and putting them in the cart.

“I’d settle for good enough.” Hank shrugged.

“ _I_ don’t settle for good enough.” Connor scoffed in surprise. “And neither should you. If I’m showing you how to make this, you should know the right way to do it.”

“Okay, okay.” Hank waved a hand, but was unable to hide his smile. “Check your brain-list. What’s next?”

“That’s all for the pie. But we do need paper towels and milk.” Connor looked to a few aisles down. “I’ll be right back…”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Just be careful.”

“Of course, Hank.”

Connor noticed Hank got the same worried look whenever he went anywhere alone. Even if he was walking Sumo around the block, he told Connor to be careful. Connor didn’t know what he was so worried about, considering Connor only ever went around the house to the woodsy area and never saw anyone else.

Maybe being a police officer and seeing so many crimes just put him on edge. Still, Connor didn’t think there was much danger in separating for a moment in the grocery store.

Connor stopped at the aisle and surveyed the shelf. He picked the roll of paper towels that seemed to be the best value before walking back out. There was someone blocking the way with their cart and when Connor tried to go around, they pulled their cart back into his way, bumping him in the hip.

“Watch it, asshole.”

Connor said nothing and tried to go around again. As he continued on, he was unaware of them turning to follow him until they rammed him from behind. Connor dropped the paper towels and fell onto his hands and knees.

“Hey! Plastic! I said watch where you’re going!”

Connor picked up the paper towels and stood up. He didn’t sense anything wrong with any of his components, so he tried to continue on. A moment later, Connor sensed the guy following him, his cart on Connor’s heels.

“Hurry up!” The guy jammed his cart into him. He pulled back and prepared to ram Connor again. Connor spun around and grabbed the front of the cart with one hand, immobilizing it.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t hit me with your cart.” Connor said evenly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hank and Cole approaching.

“What did you say to me, asshole?” The guy tried to pull his cart back from Connor’s grip, but it didn’t budge.

“I said I would appreciate it if you didn’t hit me with your cart.”

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want!” The finally yanked the cart back and rammed it forward into him.

“Hey!” Hank barked, coming forward as Connor stumbled back. “Don’t fucking hit my android!”

“Well, tell your android to stay out of my way!” The guy seemed to be rapidly becoming aware of Hank’s intimidating size. He began backing up and trying to go down another aisle.

“Yeah, I’ll pass that message right along!” Hank called after him.

The few store customers who’d stopped to watch the commotion seemed to lose interest when they realized it wasn’t going to escalate into anything interesting. Hank grabbed their cart and told Cole to follow him as they started towards the checkout lane. Connor followed silently.

Connor put the paper towels on the belt and went to the panel in front of the register. Once all the items were rung up, Connor put his hand on the panel and transferred their payment.

TRANSACTION COMPLETE.

Connor then silently followed them out into the parking lot. Cole didn’t seem too bothered by what had happened and was happy and chatty as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Can I help make the pie?” He asked.

“Sure.” Hank put on his own seatbelt and Connor wordlessly slid into the passenger seat. “You can be like the assistant chef. What do they call it in those fancy French places?”

“Sous-chef.” Connor mumbled.

“That’s it!” Hank laughed. “You can be the first one to try it too.”

Connor slumped against the widow and glanced out. He could see his LED’s yellow reflection on the window but he wasn’t sure how to fix it. He wasn’t even sure what was wrong.

“Hey,” Hank lowered his voice and looked at Connor as he reached for the radio. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Connor said instantly, sitting up straight. He kept his gaze locked onto his reflection, watching his LED. After a moment, it went blue again.

Connor was an object to humans. That was never a problem to him at all. But maybe that was because Hank’s idea of treating him like an object was much different than everyone else’s. He’d never really known the true hatred of androids until now. And someone ramming him with a cart was hardly the worst thing that could have happened.

And Hank had defended him. Hank had called him _my android,_ and while he was and that was true, Connor couldn’t help but wonder if Hank just meant it in the technical sense or in a different way.

He felt much better by the time they got home. Connor carried the groceries inside and tried to put them on the counter while Sumo was also trying to jump on him.

“Down, down. Come on, let’s go out.” Hank tugged at Sumo’s collar, pulling him from Connor and reaching for the leash by the door. “Be right back.”

“Okay.” Connor called back as he put the groceries away.

“Why was that guy trying to run you over at the store?” Cole asked, peering up at him as he put things in the highest cupboard.

“Well…because some humans don’t like androids.” Connor explained.

“Why?”

“I –“ Connor paused. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding. We’re not too different, right?”

“Right.” Cole grinned. Connor smiled, crouching down and ruffling Cole’s hair.

“Come on, wash up and you can help me and your dad with the pie.” Connor lifted Cole up to the sink while he washed his hands.

Afterwards, Connor prepped the table as a make-shift counter. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before wiping down the table. He laid out the ingredients just as Hank came back in with Sumo.

“God, it’s freezing out there.” Hank went to the thermostat. “And he wants to keep walking. Not all of us have fur.”

Connor suppressed a smile as he realized his ability to withstand the cold when he took Sumo out was what made the dog so used to longer walks. He made a mental note to take Sumo out for an extra long walk tomorrow morning.

“Ready for your lesson?”

“Alright.” Hank took off his coat and went to wash his hands. “But this is my first time on pie, so don’t be too hard on me when it sucks.”

“Nonsense. You’re doing very well so far.” Connor said, giving him a smile. His components suddenly felt extra warm when Hank returned it. Connor quickly looked away and busied himself with measuring ingredients until his warning messages went away.

“Here,” Connor placed a bowl of flour and salt in front of Cole and handed him a fork. “You can blend this. Be careful not to spill.

“’Kay.” Cole got to work. He was standing on a chair to be able to reach and Connor was watching carefully to make sure he didn’t fall.

Connor had Hank cube the butter and Hank mumbled about being given the baby instructions that were too easy. When he added it to the flour mixture and began combining it, Connor kept having his pause so he could scan it for any anomalies.

“Can I add the next thing?” Cole asked.

“Hold on.” Connor held the bowl up and examined it.

“Jesus Christ, it’s fine, Connor.”

“Just making sure it’s perfect.” Connor put the bowl back down and let Cole add the next thing.

Finally, when it was time to knead out the dough. Cole seemed excited to do something that didn’t require utensils and laughed when he made his hand print in the dough. Connor made one beside him and noticed how line-less and synthetic it was.

Hank and Connor helped spread it out while Cole traced his finger through some spilled flour on the table. Connor’s programming  was so busy as it began noting everything that now needed cleaning, that he didn’t even notice how close their hands were until they were touching.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

WARNING: ANOMALY DETECTED IN BIOCOMPONENT #8456W.

“I –forgot to preheat the oven.” Connor realized, pulling back and turning away.

He stood in front of the oven, staring at the dials until the warnings disappeared. If he really was compromised, he needed to reboot or tell Hank. But he was beginning to realize he actually _liked_ the warnings.

They never seemed to have any long-term effects on his system, and he could never find anything wrong when he ran his diagnostics at night. The only thing that happened was it felt like all his wires inside were tingling. It was interesting.

He turned the oven on and turned back around. He instructed Cole to wash the apples so that he and Hank could cut them up. Connor lifted Cole up to the sink while he washed them.

“Hold on, I gotta call work.” Hank reached for his phone and started down the hall.

Connor was oddly relieved to have a moment to breathe and have a break from the feeling of Hank’s constant attention.

“Are your screws loose?” Cole asked.

“Pardon?” Connor blinked in surprise.

“Sometimes when you act silly, Daddy says your screws are loose.”

“My screws are fine.” Connor chuckled and put Cole down. “Next time, why don’t you tell your dad that _he’s_ the one with loose screws, okay?”

Connor wondered what it was that Hank and Cole constituted as silly. Maybe Hank could tell the look in Connor’s eyes when he got too many error messages. Maybe he could find a way to disable notifications for a while.

Hank came back in and they got to work on the apples. Connor slides them with precision without really having to look. Hank did just as well, but Connor bit back praise in case it triggered any instabilities in his software. Connor sighed in relief when they finally put it in the oven.

“Okay,” Connor scanned the kitchen. “Go play for a while, Cole. I have to clean up.”

Cole jumped down from his chair and ran into the living room. A moment later, Connor heard cartoons on the tv.

Connor gathered the bowls and pans they’d used and put them in the sink. Behind him, Hank was gathering the dirty utensils.

“I can get those, Hank.”

“Yeah, so can I.”

“Leave it, please. My cleaning programming has a set routine and—“

“You know I can’t let you do everything, Connor.”

“It’s fine, Hank.” Connor turned around and reached to take the items. Hank complied and handed all but one over. Connor put them in the sink and held out his hand for the last item, but Hank just held the wooden spoon out of reach. “May I have that please?”

“Why don’t I wash these? Take a break.”

“I don’t need a break.” Connor scanned and realized reaching would not work with Hank’s superior height. “My cleaning protocols are much more efficient than yours.”

“I’ve been washing dishes longer than you’ve been alive!” Hank’s amused look wasn’t helping Connor’s instabilities. Knowing it was futile, Connor reached up, but Hank just held it further out of reach.

“I’m not _alive_.” Connor reached up again and Hank stepped out his path. Connor reached out again and failed.  “And just because my activation day happened to be the same day you purchased me, doesn’t mean my programs aren’t optimal.”

“Fine, if you want it, just take it.” Hank actually smirked.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

Connor could risk further instability, or he could –

He risked it and lunged. He felt his fingers just barely graze Hank’s hand when Hank’s other hand grabbed him around the wrist.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

WARNING: ANOMALY DETECTED IN BIOCOMPONENT  #8456W.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT  #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

“Now what?”

Connor didn’t reply. He felt like all of his biocomponents were locked up, and he could sense the anomaly in his thirium pump that he kept getting warnings about. It felt like someone was reached in with their hand on it, just threatening to pull it out.

He could feel all the thirium in his body redirecting, rising to his face to offset his color. His LED went a cautious yellow.

“Connor.”

“I…I…um…M-Major software instability.” He finally managed.

“What?”

“I have to go recalibrate.” Connor pulled his hand out of Hank’s grip and bolted from the kitchen.

If Hank called after him, Connor didn’t hear him. He could barely see past his own errors. He went into the guest room and closed the door.

Connor leaned against the door and took deep breaths, letting the air cycle through and cool his components, his synthetic lungs kept up until the errors passed.

Despite all of the errors it caused, Connor couldn’t help the dazed grin from spreading across his face, along with the thirium blush.

 According to all of his social relations programs, all signs in Hank’s behavior pointed to one thing –flirting.

 

 

Connor didn’t let his inclination that Hank had flirted with him disturb his strict scheduling for cleaning that his programming was on. The pie seemed to be a huge success with both Hank and Cole, so Connor planned what dessert they should make next as he cleaned Cole’s room the next day.

“Which does your dad like best, brownies or cake?” Connor asked as he put away Cole’s laundry.

“Why aren’t you asking which one _I_ like?” Cole grinned, and Connor chuckled.

“Because children like all sweets.” He explained. “And if your dad is the one cooking, then it’s important he at least likes it.”

“He probably likes both. He likes cooking with you.” Cole went to his toy box. “Hey, can we go to the park today?”

“What?”

“Can we go to the park?”

“No…what you said before. You said he likes cooking with me?”

“Yeah.” Cole pulled out several plastic trucks. “He said it’s more fun than following cooking shows on tv. So, can we go?”

“Go?”

“To the park.”

“Oh, um, let me ask your dad.” Connor finished pointing the laundry away and went into the living room.

Hank was watching a football game on tv. Connor glanced at it and scanned the screen, picking up information on each team and their players from the database. It could be useful information when conversing with Hank.

“Cole wants to know if we can go to the park?”

“Hm. What’s the weather out there?”

“Approximately sixty degrees.” Connor said. “I’ll make sure he stays warm.”

“Alright then, just be back before dark.” Hank put his feet up on the coffee table, his eyes locked onto the screen.

“Oh. Of course, Hank.”

Connor made sure Cole was bundled up before they left. The park wasn’t too far, but Connor still felt oddly hollow about Hank not being with them.

 _He can’t go everywhere with you,_ Connor reminded himself. _You’re supposed to watch Cole so he can take a break once in a while._

Cole didn’t seem bothered by the weather and happily ran to the playground when they arrived. The cold meant there were only a few other people out, and Cole had the whole playground to himself. He seemed content with tossing his toys down the plastic slide while Connor sat on a bench and watched.

Left to his own thoughts, Connor found himself replaying yesterday’s scene and second guessing his own social interactions knowledge. Maybe Hank hadn’t really been flirting with him at all.

But if he had…well, the thought made Connor feel strange in a good way. Androids and humans could make compatible lovers –in every sense of the word. It was just that Connor had no idea if that was really what Hank wanted, and despite all of his social relations programs, he just had no idea how to ask.

After all, humans sometimes flirted just for fun and it didn’t mean anything. Connor finally decided it would be best if he didn’t say anything about it.

Connor kept track of the time as he watched Cole play. His spirits were lifted when he saw a woman walking a dog along the path around the playground, but she seemed to take note of him and avoided coming any closer.

He frowned as he watched them walk back the other way. It seemed like such a shame; that dog was very cute.

 

“Oh no!”

“What’s the matter?” Connor looked up as Cole ran over.

“My truck broke! The wheel fell off and now I can’t find it!” Cole held up the truck.

“Well, why were you throwing it down the slide?” Connor went to the bottom of the slide and looked under, spotting the wheel.

“To make it go faster.” He said as if it were obvious.

“Let me see.” Connor examined the truck and wheel and attached it back on. “There, good as new.”

“Little boy! Hey, little boy!”

Connor looked up to see the woman with the dog approaching. The dog began wagging its tail, and Connor suppressed a smile at it.

“Can I help you?” Connor handed the toy back to Cole and stepped in front of him.

“Little boy, do you need help? Is this android bothering you?” She leaned around Connor to speak to Cole.

“What?” Connor narrowed his eyes.

“No, he’s my dad’s android.” Cole said. “He’s playing with me.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.” Cole slipped a hand in Connor’s.

“Let’s go, Cole.” Connor hurriedly tugged Cole out of the playground and down the sidewalk.

“That lady was mean.” Cole said.

“It doesn’t matter.” Connor shook his head, his LED going from yellow back to a cool blue. “Are you cold?”

“A little.” He shivered.

“Here, I’ll carry you.” Connor lifted Cole up and put him on his shoulders the same way Hank did sometimes.

“Am I heavy?”

“No, androids are very strong.”

Connor had mostly removed the incident from his mind when they arrived home. Connor put Cole down and opened the door. He began taking Cole’s jacket and boots off when he sensed something.

“It smells good in here.” Cole said.

“It does.” Connor agreed. He hung Cole’s jacket and walked into the kitchen.

“Yay! Food! I’m hungry!” Cole ran to where Hank was standing over the stove.

“It’s not ready yet, Bud. Wash your hands, though.” Hank was checking different pots on the stove.

“’Kay. Connor, can you lift me?” Cole went to the sink.

Connor was somewhat dazed. He never expected to find Hank making an entire meal. A quick scanned showed he was making the same thing Connor had showed him how to make last week. He hadn’t needed Connor’s help at all, and Connor was quite the opposite of upset. He was really actually…proud.

“Connor, lift me!”

“Oh, sorry.” Connor went to Cole and lifted him to the sink.

“I can’t wait to be tall so I can reach the sink myself.” Cole went on, but Connor wasn’t really listening.

It was like his audio processors weren’t able to overpower his other component’s fixation on Hank. Hank didn’t seem to notice Connor’s staring, as he was too busy following all of the instructions Connor had showed him.

“You actually made what I showed you?” Connor put Cole down and handed him a paper towel.

“We said I’d cook too, and we still had all the stuff from last time.” Hank shrugged, but Connor saw the way his lips twitched a bit in a smile.

“It looks perfect.” Connor said, coming to stand beside him. He pretended to be examining the contents of each pan while inching closer to Hank until their shoulders were touching.

“There was a mean lady at the park today, Dad!” Cole said from the table.

“That’s nice, Bud.”

“No, it’s not!” Cole groaned. “Ugh, Dad are you even listening? I think your screws are loose too!”

 

 

“How do you feel? Is the tea helping?”

Connor observed Cole closely as he sipped the hot tea for his throat. The cold weather seemed to have finally gotten to him, as he’d been complaining of pain since the day before. Connor was versed in the idea of children faking sick to get out of school, but the fact that it was the weekend showed Connor he was serious.

“It tastes bad.” Cole complained, his voice hoarse.

“Well, finish it anyways, and then I’ll give you a bath, okay?”

Connor put his hand on Cole’s forehead and took his temperature. He had a slight fever. Connor took note of it along with his other symptoms.

Connor went out to the living room where Hank was working on his laptop. Connor could tell it was something work related, but he thought Hank should know how Cole was doing.

“He has a fever.” Connor said. Hank sighed and looked up from his computer.

“Is he drinking the tea?”

“Reluctantly.”

“Let me see what we’ve got.” Hank went into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet.

Connor followed him in and got a cloth to make a cold compress for his head. He went back into Cole’s room and laid it over his forehead.

“Hey, Bud. How do you feel?” Hank appeared in the doorway.

“My throat hurts.” He whispered with a sniffle. “Do I have to go to school tomorrow?”

“We’ll see. Here, take this.” Hank sat down on Cole’s bed and poured the medicine into a small plastic cup.

“This tastes bad.” Cole whined, before drinking  it. Connor noted he must be really feeling bad to willingly drink the medicine.

“It’ll make you feel better.” Hank put his hand on Cole’s forehead.

“I’ll get his bath ready.” Connor went into the bathroom.

When the tub was almost full, he went back into Cole’s room to see Hank tugging Cole’s shirt and pants off and picking him up.

“I’ll give him his bath tonight.” Hank said.

“Right.” Connor nodded and began gathering Cole’s clothes and putting them in the hamper.

All of his protocols for child-care told him exactly what to do when a child was sick, but Connor didn’t feel as assured as he should have, seeing the way Hank worried.

 _He’s going to be fine,_ Connor reminded himself. _You know exactly what to do, so stop worrying. Androids don’t get worried.”_

After his bath, Hank dressed Cole and put him to bed. Cole seemed to fall asleep instantly without crying about the dark. Connor wondered if it was because he felt so sick, or if it was because Hank was there with him.

“Is it okay if he stays home tomorrow with you?” Hank asked as they stepped into the hall and Hank closed the bedroom door.

“Of course, Hank.” Connor nodded.

“I wish I could get off work, but it’s getting hectic at the station. I might be able to get home early, though.” He sighed.

“Don’t worry, Hank. I’ll take care of him.” Connor assured him.

Cole was awake very early the next morning, just as Connor finished charging. The door to the guest room opened, and Connor looked up to see Cole peering in.

“Cole, it’s still early.” Connor instantly detected something was wrong. He went forward and pressed his hand to Cole’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I don’t feel good.” He whispered.

“It’s okay.” Connor analyzed his temperature before pulling back and wiping Cole’s sweat from his hand onto the old t-shirt of Hank’s he was wearing. “Come on.”

Connor took Cole back into his room and laid him on the bed. He wet a cloth in the bathroom and put it over Cole’s forehead. When he went to get the medicine for Cole, he noticed not much was left.

“Here, take more of this.” Connor gave him what was left in the plastic cup.

“I’m hot.” He whined, pushing his blankets off.

“Try to go back to sleep.” Connor covered him back with just a sheet. “You don’t have to go school today. You can stay home with me. Does that sound fun?”

“My throat hurts.” Cole said. Connor frowned and tried again to lift his spirits.

“I’ll let you lay on the couch and watch tv while I do the chores. If you feel better, I’ll get your crayons and you can draw some pictures, okay?”

“’Kay.” He sniffled and closed his eyes.

Connor was relieved only somewhat. He stayed at Cole’s bedside even after the boy fell asleep, waiting and checking his temperature every few minutes.

The prompt in his vision a while later reminded him of his other duties. Connor left Cole’s door cracked in case he needed something, before going to make Hank’s breakfast.

Connor finished the eggs and toast just as Hank’s alarm went off. When Hank walked out and into the kitchen, Connor didn’t think to have his coffee ready.

“His fever is worse.” Connor said.

“Do I need to take him to the doctor?” Hank glanced towards Cole’s room with worry.

“No, but he’s out of medicine.” Connor began plating Hank’s food. Hank stepped in and took over, and for once, Connor let him.

“I’ll get him some more on my way home. I’ll see about getting off early today.” Hank ate at the counter without sitting.

Their mutual worry for Cole was especially apparent when Connor didn’t even steal glances while Hank drank his coffee. Hank quickly got dressed and went to say goodbye to Cole before leaving.

“Call me if anything happens.” Hank said as he grabbed his coat.

“Of course.”

After he was gone, Connor started on the dishes. He didn’t even indulge in secretly eating any leftovers before starting the dishwasher. He then let Sumo into the backyard, knowing he couldn’t leave Cole to walk him that day.

Connor stuck to doing his usual routine of chores, but without any of the optional things he sometimes did for his own personal amusement. He didn’t turn on the radio or the tv or lay on the washing machine. After a while, he went to check if Cole was still sleeping.

“How do you feel?” Connor asked, seeing Cole was sitting up.

“Kinda better.” Cole sniffled. “Can I watch tv?”

“Sure.” Connor carried Cole’s blanket and pillow into the living room and set them up on the couch. Cole climbed under the blanket and Connor handed him the remote.

“What are you doing?” Cole peered over the back of the couch.

“Mopping.” Connor said.

“Looks boring.”

“It’s not boring or fun. It’s just what I have to do.” Connor explained.

“So, you don’t like doing chores?”

“I –“ Connor paused in his mopping. “I don’t have an opinion. I was programmed to do these chores, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“What do you like doing better, though? Cooking? Is that funner?”

“More fun.” Connor corrected with a smile. “And I think it is. What are you asking these questions for?”

“Nothing. It’s just that when you came to live with us, Daddy said it’s so you can take care of the house. So, I thought you were just gonna clean and stuff, but you do other stuff to. Like, you know how to play games and you talk like…like sometimes I forget you’re a robot.”

“Is…Is there something wrong with being a robot?” Connor kept mopping.

“I guess not. I just never seen a robot that acts like you before.”

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Connor said.

He liked to think his prototype software was what gave him these advantages with Cole and Hank, and not his instabilities. As much as Connor was intrigued by them, he still wasn’t sure exactly what they were.

Cole was still warm and sniffling as the day went on, but he seemed to feel well enough to eat something that Connor made him. After lunch, he sat up and drew some pictures with his crayons.

“Are you still doing chores?” Cole asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“I think I can take a break for now.” Connor handed him a tissue.

“Wanna draw with me?”

“Draw?”

“Yeah, it’s fun. Here.” Cole flipped through his papers for a clean sheet and began counting out crayons. Connor suddenly became unsure. Games like tag and hide and seek were already programmed into him, but he had nothing on how to create.

“Well…what should I draw?” Connor sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and looked down at the blank sheet.

“Whatever you want.” Cole went back to his own picture.

“This isn’t in my—I mean, I don’t really know how to…”

“Just make something up. It’s okay if you mess up. I used to mess up a lot too.” Cole shrugged.

Connor looked over at Cole’s drawing and noticed the picture of house was very detailed and unlike most drawings of houses he’d seen where someone just drew a triangle roof.

Connor considered copying Cole’s picture, but stopped himself. Copying someone else was not real art. He needed to do something no one else had ever done before. But that wasn’t in his programming.

He tried anyways.

“Hey, that’s way better than my picture of Sumo.” Cole said after a moment. “Yours is actually brown.”

Connor put down the crayon and smiled proudly. The only thing he thought he studied enough to be able to draw his own interpretation of it was Sumo. Well, and Hank, but he wasn’t going to do that.

“Wait, you have to put your name and date on the back for when you save it.” Cole said. Connor flipped the picture over and signed the back with the date. “Can I keep this? Since you kept my picture?”

“Sure.” Connor wasn’t sure what to do with it otherwise.

Cole started to feel worse a while later, and Connor knew they didn’t have any more medicine. Connor made him more hot tea and tried to find something to distract him on tv.

“My head hurts.” He whimpered. Connor placed a hand on Cole’s forehead.

“Your fever hasn’t gone down.” Connor noted. “I’ll call your dad.”

Connor placed a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, calling. Hank answered a moment later.

“ _This is Connor.”_

_“Yeah, I figured. I’m almost home. How’s Cole?”_

_“He still has a fever.”_

_“I checked the pharmacy and they have what we need, but I can’t pick it up until later.”_

_“I can pick it up.”_

Hank got home just as Cole was falling back asleep. Connor placed a finger to his lips, signaling for Hank to be quiet. Hank nodded and padded quietly down the hall. He game back in a moment later, having changed.

“What’s his temperature?” Hank whispered.

“Ninety-nine.” Connor checked again. “But it could rise.”

“I called the pharmacy. They said they should have what he needs in about an hour.”

“What about the pharmacy on Pike?” Connor asked. “They could have it now.”

“Right. Maybe I should go now.”

“I’ll go.” Connor said. “You stay with Cole.”

“What, go out by yourself?”

“Why not?” Connor asked, realizing he’d have to change first. “I can take the bus.”

Hank looked like he wanted to protest, before just shaking his head.

“Androids go out for errands all the time. I’ll be fine, Hank.” He turned to go to his guest room and change. “You stay with Cole, and I’ll be back in no time.”

Connor went into the guest room and changed into his plain white shirt and grey pants before taking his jacket from the rack by the door. He looked back to where Hank was sitting on one end of the couch by Cole.

“Be careful.”

“Of course, Hank.”

The only times Connor went out alone was for walking Sumo, and they rarely saw anyone else, let alone spoke to them. Connor was free to shed his jacket toss sticks for Sumo. Now, Connor was focused on his mission.

He walked to the end of the street and stood at the bus stop. There was no one else there, even as the bus finally pulled up. Connor mentally tracked whether or not it would be just worth it to walk.

“Whoa.” The bus driver held out a hand as Connor tried to board. “Back, remember?”

“Right.” Connor didn’t know why he didn’t go to the android compartment first. He blamed it on his worry for Cole as he placed his hand on the side panel. The door opened and Connor stepped in among the few other androids.

They stopped twice, and Connor grew more anxious each time. The pharmacy was still several blocks away, and the traffic was only getting worse. On the third stop, Connor opened the door to the android compartment and bolted.

Connor ducked through a few alleys and jumped over fences until he reached the street the pharmacy was on. He looked down to the other end of the road and saw by the people at the bus stop that he had beaten the bus schedule by at least five minutes.

He went inside the pharmacy and scanned the shelves for the item Hank had specified. As he was reaching for it, he barely noticed the hushed laughter from a group of young men at the other end of the aisle.

They followed him to the counter but Connor paid them no mind as he placed his hand on the counter panel and watched the register android bag his item.

“Would you like to receive our info package on our rewards program?” She asked.

“No, thank you.” Connor reached for the bag. As his hand closed over it, her hand laid on top of his. He then heard her voice projected in his head.

_“Be careful on your way home. The men behind you have been watching you since you came in.”_

Connor blinked in surprise and went to turn his head to look, but she tightened her grip on his hand slightly in warning. His LED cycled yellow.

“ _I know how some humans are about androids. I’ll be careful and hurry home. Thank you.”_

She pulled her hand back and returned to her serving smile as Connor picked up his bag and left. He didn’t hear the door open for anyone else behind him, but a moment later, he heard footsteps behind him. Connor glanced ahead and saw the crosswalk turn green.

CROSS [SAFE BUT SLOW]/DON’T CROSS [FAST BUT RISKY].

Connor crossed. He was aware of the group behind him crossing a moment later. They sped up just slightly as they got onto the sidewalk. Connor sped up too and looked ahead for the next crosswalk.

CROSS [RISKY]/RUN [RISKY].

Connor sped up again. He then heard the group behind him break into a run. Connor ran as they began shouting.

“Hey! Where are you going, Blue Blood? Slow down! We just wanna talk!”

Connor didn’t look back. He held tight onto Cole’s bag and kept running. When he finally thought he put enough distance between them, he realized he needed to take a moment to assess his directions. He wasn’t sure where he was.

“Hey, Blue Blood!”

Connor stopped in his tracks as the group of men came out from an alley up ahead. His thirium pump began pounding. He turned and nearly ran into another man walking up from behind him.

“Where are you going in such a hurry, huh?” He asked.

“I-I’m sorry, but I am not required to answer you.” Connor scanned them all and realized there were five of them—all under twenty, just practically misguided children.

“What!?” He shoved Connor in the shoulder, and Connor stumbled back. “I asked you a question! You have to answer!”

“I-I just have to get this medicine back home to my owner’s son.” Connor thought it would be safer to answer, but they all kept closing in on him. Connor couldn’t hurt them to break away. He just had to hope they’d leave him alone soon.

“Its _owner_ , guys!” The one that had shoved Connor seemed to be the leader of the group. He shouted to the others, and they all laughed. “So, this piece of plastic is claimed, huh?”

“I really have to go.” Connor raised his voice just slightly.

“I don’t think so.” He came closer and they all followed until they were all  surrounding him shoulder-to-shoulder, leaving no where for Connor to go. “See, you have what we want…”

“Do you want this?” Connor raised up the bag. He wasn’t sure what else to give them, but the consequences of losing Cole’s medicine suddenly became aware to him. He lowered the bag. “You can’t have it.”

“Not _that,_ Blue Blood. We want you. Mitch, you know how to reset these things?” He cocked his head at one of the other boys.

“I know a guy who might.” Mitch nodded with a nasty grin. “But, uh, all his equipment is bootleg, so we might just fuck its parts up.”

“Oh, we’re gonna fuck his parts up, all right!” The man lunged at Connor and Connor gasped.

They took turns shoving him as hard as they could at one another. Connor was suddenly bombarded with too many error messages to see straight. He dropped the medicine bag as he felt their hands pummel into his body.

“Hey! Hey!” A voice barked. “What the hell is going on over there!”

“Shit, it’s a pig.” One boy hissed to the others. The shoving stopped and Connor fell back into one of them. “Run!”

The boys began bolting. Connor felt the one behind him shove him forward into the street as hard as they could.

A car screeched and slammed into him. Connor’s vision reddened by errors as he smashed into the windshield and rolled over the car before falling onto the asphalt.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #6747J CRITICALLY DAMAGED.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #3390K DESTABILIZED.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W DESTABILIZED.

 “Oh my god! Oh my god!” A woman cried as a car door opened and slammed closed again.

“Ma’am, are you hurt?”

“No, God, but I hit him!”

“Someone pushed him. Ma’am, are you hurt at all?”

“No, no!” She cried. A second door opened and closed.

“Mom!”

“Adam! I hit someone!”

“Mom, Mom…it’s just an android.”

Connor struggled to open his eyes and see past the errors. Several things were very wrong, but he tried to just focus on the voices.

“God, he’s alive!” The woman gasped as Connor blinked and tried to turn his head towards her.

“Who the hell shoves things into the street?” The son leaned over into Connor’s field of vision. “They could have killed somebody! It broke the windshield.”

The state of the car didn’t seem to matter to the woman. Connor felt her hand on his as the third voice showed their face. It seemed to be the same officer that had stopped the boys from shoving Connor. He leaned over the son.

“Are you hurt, Sir?”

“N-No, I guess I’m okay.”

With both of the humans alright, the officer finally leaned over Connor. Connor blinked, LED red, and tried to speak.

“M-My bag…” He felt thirium in his throat where it shouldn’t be.

“Hey, Pal, I think you’re broken, but it’s gonna be okay.” The officer said. “Do you need to me call Cyberlife?”

“N-No. I…” Connor tried to get up but was bombarded with errors. “I need my bag.”

“Pal, take it easy.” The officer said. “Your wires are falling out.”

“C-Cole…” Connor could only feel one of his arms.

He braced himself down on the pavement and tried again to stand. The woman seemed to catch on and stood to help, offering her arm to him.

“Hey, is this yours?” The son came over and held up the pharmacy bag.

“Yes.” Connor tried to reach for it.

“Whoa, slow down.” The officer said. “I still have to make a report. Now, technically the android damaged your car, making his owner responsible.”

Connor didn’t see the look the woman gave him, but based on the officer’s hasty response, it must have been one to kill.

“O-Or we just get him home and do the report later.” The officer gestured for the woman to follow. “I’ve just called back up to stay on this scene for now. I can take him to his owner’s from here. Just get him in my car.”

“I have to go to. I have to tell them what I did to him.” The woman sniffled as the officer opened the backseat of the squad car and helped Connor sit.

“Mom, it was an accident.” The son started.

“I hurt him, Adam! I have to do something. We’re going too.”

“I –“ Connor felt thirium drain from his throat back into circulation as his body tried to fix itself in the ways that it could.

The officer finally agreed. The son got upfront while the woman got into the back beside Connor. The officer started the car and Connor leaned forward, using all of his power to place his good hand onto the car’s front panel and input his address.

“Hey,” The officer turned around to look at him. “Is your owner Hank Anderson?”

“Yes.” Connor managed.

“Oh, this ought to be good.”

“How do you feel?” The woman asked Connor quietly as they drove. Her voice shook with worry.

“I-I have several errors.” Connor moved his neck and felt that at least one wire was out of place. “But I am currently functional.”

“I’m so sorry I hit you.”

“It wasn’t on purpose.”

“What’s your name?”

“Connor.”

“I’m Rose, and that’s my son, Adam.” She sighed, her voice shaking. “Sorry to have to meet under a circumstance like this.”

“…Do you think our car’s okay?” Adam asked sheepishly from the front seat.

“I only sensed front cosmetic damage when I smashed into it.” Connor said. Adam turned around and was quiet for the rest of the drive. Connor managed to get his jacket off and tried to assess his damages.

The officer –who’s name Connor learned was Miller, finally pulled up on the street outside of Hank’s house. Adam jumped out and ran around to get the door for Connor. It was odd to have a human do that for him, but Connor tried to at least give him a nod in thanks.

“I think I can walk.” Connor told Rose. He took a few steps and realized both his legs did seem to be working.

Officer Miller led them all up to the door where he knocked. Rose patted Connor comfortingly on the back.

“Chris, what –?” Hank opened the door wider. “Jesus Fucking Christ! What the fuck happened!?”

“I’m so sorry.” Rose’s voice broke just slightly as Hank rushed forward. He clapped both hands onto Connor’s shoulders, but Connor could only sense it on one arm. All of his errors popped back up again.

“What the hell!? Are you okay!?” Hank looked down at him with wide eyes, and Connor couldn’t seem to move or speak.

“I hit Connor with my car.” Rose choked up.

“It was an accident, Mom!” Adam said.

“Someone pushed him into the road.” Miller clarified. “Some kids. They fled the scene. He hit their windshield pretty hard.”

“I told you to be careful out there!” Hank squeezed Connor’s shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry, Hank.” Connor managed.

“This isn’t your fault, dammit!” Hank sighed.

“It was mine.” Rose started.

“No, Mom, it wasn’t!” Adam said.

“Stay out of this, Adam!”

“We can start on the report –“ Miller stepped in.

“Report!? Fuck off, Chris!”

“Whoa!” They all fell silent and looked to where Cole was standing in the front doorway, wearing nothing but pajamas. He was looking at Connor with wide eyes. “Your wires are falling out! You look creepy!”

“Cole, get back inside!” Hank barked.

“I take it he’s doing better, then?”  Connor managed a smile.

“A hell of a lot better than you are!” Hank actually chuckled.

“Oh, I have –“ Connor felt with his good arm for the bag of medicine.

“This?” Adam held the bag up.

“Yes.” Connor reached for it, but Hank took it first.

“Chris, if this report can wait, can’t we talk tomorrow? I doubt you can actually find the guys who pushed Connor tonight?”

“Actually, Hank, this is about the damages to Mrs. Chapman’s car that were done when your android –“

“My insurance will cover it!” Rose insisted. “I’m only here to own up to my part in this.”

“Chris, get lost. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Hank sighed and rubbed his face.

“R-Right…Night, Hank.” Miller nodded before starting for his car. Connor could sense their mutual relief when he was gone.

“Mr. Anderson, I am so sorry about Connor. I didn’t see him, and I tried to break –“ Rose started.

“My mom didn’t mean to hit him.”Adam said sternly. “Someone pushed him. They’re the ones you should sue for damages.”

“Nobody is suing anybody.” Hank sighed. “I know it was an accident. It— God, It’s freezing out here. Everyone get inside.”

 Hank went to the door and opened it for them. Connor followed Rose and Adam inside. The warm air seemed to still at least one error in his system from appearing.

Inside, Connor hung his jacket at the door and noticed how one shoulder of it was damp with thirium. Hank cleared crayons and toys from the couch and yanked Sumo down the hall and shut him into his room before letting Rose and Adam sit down. He took Cole’s medicine out of the bag.

“I can check on Cole.” Connor reached for it.

“No, you’re gonna sit the hell down and rest.” Hank gently pushed him down onto the recliner by his good shoulder.

“I am still functional enough to –“ Connor tried to stand, but Hank pushed him down again.

“No, and that’s an order.”

Connor sighed and bit back a retort as Hank took Cole’s medicine down the hall to his room. Connor looked over to Adam and Rose and tried to smile at them.

“I’ll be right back.” Connor’s orders were against checking up on Cole, but there was nothing preventing him from checking up on himself. “Please, make yourselves at home.”

Connor went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He nearly gasped at what he saw. His entire right arm was almost entirely detached from his shoulder, leaving a rip along his shirt with wires sticking out. His entire shoulder and right side of his shirt was coated in thirium. The skin was gone on his right arm, and it hung limply at his side.

The skin on the back of his neck was gone too, exposing the panel there. When Connor reached back, he felt the wires that were out of place. Thirium was over the back of his neck and on the right side of his face as well. He tried to wash it off as much as he could with one arm. His audio processors could still register Adam and Rose in the living room.

“Mom, he still has an owner and takes orders.” Adam said. “That means he’s not a –“

“Hush, Adam!” Rose hissed back. “That’s not what matters. He’s hurt, and it’s my fault. I’m going to help him.”

Connor heard Hank go back into living room, and he quickly followed. Hank turned to see Connor come out from the hall behind him.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay put?”

“Technically, no.” Connor smiled and went back to sit in Hank’s recliner.

“Mr. Anderson, please let me help.” Rose turned to Hank. “I can get the parts to fix Connor.”

Adam’s eyes widened in disbelief, but he didn’t speak up to challenge her. Rose reached into her pocket and took out her phone before looking at Connor.

“What parts do you need?”

“Whoa, hey, I’m sure I got some kind of insurance for his parts.” Hank looked at Connor. “Right?”

“Actually, your insurance policy with Cyberlife is only for full-model replacement.” Connor said.

“Fuck.” Hank sighed.

“Please let me, Mr. Anderson.” Rose said. “I know how to get these parts without much hassle. What do you need, Honey?”

It took Connor a second to realize she was speaking to him again. He pulled his error messages back up and sifted through them.

“My right arm –Biocomponent #6747j is the only one that’s critically damaged. I should be able to fix the rest myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Here, here’s my information you can download.” She leaned over, holding her phone out to him. Connor touched his hand to it and downloaded, his LED spinning yellow for a second. “I can get you plenty of blue blood, too.”

Connor now grimaced slightly at the common name for thirium after what had happened, but nodded gratefully.

“What about your neck?” Adam flinched slightly in disgust when Connor reached back to feel.

“I think I can fix it.”

“Okay.” Hank stood up. “Mrs. Chapman, I can take you and your son back to your car, I can even do the report myself.” He turned to Connor. “You stay here and don’t mess yourself up anymore.”

“Right.”  Connor gave him a cheesy grin, despite all his errors. Hank sighed in annoyance, though Connor saw he was hiding a smile.

Connor stayed where he was after they left. He looked down at his limp arm and tried to move it again. It budged a fraction of an inch before causing an influx of errors.

“Hey, how’d you get broken?” Cole poked his head into the living room.

“That’s not important. I’m gonna be okay.” Connor stood up and went to place his good hand on Cole’s forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Kinda hot.” He sniffled.

“Did your dad give you that medicine?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you should get to bed, then.” Connor took his hand and walked him back down the hall to his room. “Unless you want something to eat?”

“No, Dad already made me something. Who were all those people?”

“They were the ones who hit me with their car.”

“What!?”

“It was an accident. I’m gonna be okay.” Connor went to the side of the bed as Cole climbed in. Connor attempted to cover him with the blanket with his good arm.

“You gonna get a new arm and stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Can you hand me my pup?” Cole reached down for a stuffed animal on the floor. Connor handed it to him.

“Get some sleep, and maybe you can go to school tomorrow.”

“No way. I’m still too sick.” Cole whined and Connor chuckled.

Connor went into the bathroom and unbuttoned his shirt with one hand. He turned on the bathtub faucet and watched  the water rise. He remembered thinking how nice baths must feel the first time he gave Cole one, but he never expected to take one under these circumstances.

He took off the rest of his clothes and closed the panel on his neck over the exposed wires. He tried to keep his bad shoulder out of the water as he washed off all the thirium off his body, watching the water turn pale blue. After drying off, Connor put a towel around his waist and finally addressed some of his errors.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #3390K DESTABILIZED.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W DESTABILIZED.

The first one was the component with the displaced wires in his neck. He would focus on that in a moment. The second one was his thirium pump regulator, which must have gotten dislodged when the car hit him.

He reached up to his chest and his skin pealed back over his chest, exposing the round end of the component. Connor carefully pulled it out, pushing aside errors in his vision. Unsure what else to do, he blew on it hard, ridding it of dirt and other particles, and put it back in.

SUCCESSFUL REINSTALL: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W NOW STABLE.

Connor was aware of all the misplaced thirium in his body drain back into his circulation. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath –both now much clearer.

His eyes locked onto the bathroom mirror and the reflection of his busted shoulder. His audio processors seemed to dig back up the recorded sound files of the way those humans had yelled at him and threatened to reset him before pushing him into the street.

His LED flashed red and he turned away. There was nothing to be upset over. He was safe now, and he would soon be back in complete working order. If every android dwelled on every instance of hatred from humans, then they wouldn’t be good servants. Connor was a good servant.

He went to his room and changed into sweatpants and one of the old t-shirts Hank hand given him. The loose material didn’t put a strain on his shoulder, and really, he just liked the comfort of the soft material and the smell.

Connor then let Sumo out of Hank’s room and went to sit at the kitchen table. He reached back with his good arm and slid open the panel on his neck. He tried for over half an hour to fix what was wrong but with only one arm and without being able to see what he was doing, he didn’t get anywhere.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #3390K DESTABILIZED.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #3360K DESTABILIZED.

“Shit.” Connor muttered softly as he realized he somehow displaced something else. His vision suddenly blurred in his right eye and he realized he must have messed with something that went to his optical unit.

He reached around to his face and took out his right optical unit. The vision in his left was fine. He tried to blow on his right one before putting it back in.

He heard the door unlock and Hank shove Sumo away before walking in. Connor didn’t look up until Hank came around to stand at the other side of the table.

“Fixing up?” He seemed to be grinning in amusement.

“Trying to.” Connor put his optical unit back onto his face and saw the vision was unchanged.

“Any luck?”

“Not really. I think I made it worse. I can’t see what I’m doing, and I can only use one arm. I think you should call Cyberlife about my condition.”

“Hold on. Look what I got.” Hank went back outside and Connor heard the car door slam before Hank returned with a large black bag. Connor narrowed his eyes but stayed silent when Hank placed it on the table and Connor realized what was inside.

“You got that from the store?” His eyes widened.

“Nope. From a _friend_ of Rose’s. I took her and Adam back to their car, and when the tow guy came and gave me an address and had Adam come with me to get it. I figured it was a steal compared to what Cyberlife sells parts for. I’d be crazy not to let Rose help, even if she is one of them.”

“Them?”

“Android bootleggers. You know, cheap parts at full quality. They usually get a lot of influx just after Cyberlife shipments go _missing_ …”

“The black market…but that’s…illegal.”

“Which is why I know a hell of a lot about them. We’ve picked up at least a half-dozen at the station, but we could never trace it to a real ring.”

“Y-You bought illegal parts? But you’re a police officer.”

“Do you know why the cases for bootleg parts never go anywhere? Because it doesn’t matter. They’re not hurting anyone and it just makes things easier for people like me who can’t spend an arm and a leg on…well, you know.”

Connor just frowned in unamusement at the joke even when Hank laughed. Connor had always thought of Hank as very moral when at his job. If he was looking the other way at someone involved with bootleg parts, then what else was he overlooking? He tried to feel better by telling himself that Hank just took the parts from Rose so she wouldn’t feel guilty. There was also the fact that Connor needed to be functional as soon as possible.

“Here, you’re supposed to drink this.” Hank handed him a bottle of thirium from the bag.

Connor placed it down on the table to open the top with one hand while Hank called Cyberlife. As Connor sipped the liquid and felt it cycle through his parts, he wondered if the person who would repair him would be able to tell if the parts where legitimate.

“Consultation fee? He doesn’t need a consultation. I can do the damn consultation! –His arm’s falling off! How’s that for a consultation!?” Hank scratched at his beard. “No, no, I have the part. I just need someone else to put it on. Why does _that_ matter?”

Connor finished the bottle and looked down at his bad arm. It seemed as if this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He reached down with his good hand and tried to lift his limp arm up.

The joints at his elbow and wrist bent, but he felt plastic scrape metal inside. He dropped his arm back down. He looked up to see Hank was watching him. He hung up and sighed.

“They’re giving me the run-around. They’ll only charge a service fee if I can prove I bought the part at a certified store, otherwise they take the part for forty-eight hours and run test to determine if it’s good enough to go on their androids. And you gotta pay extra. Fucking pricks. Like that Kamski even needs more money.”

Connor silently agreed that the bureaucracy was too much, even if they were just trying to ensure no one made illegal modifications to their androids. He stood up and peered into the bag, taking note that the right arm component seemed store-fresh.

“Doesn’t matter. Rose told me what to do if Cyberlife gave me shit.” Hank opened the door to the garage and Connor stood up from his chair when he saw what Hank came back with.

“I’m not letting you use dirty car tools on my body.” It all came out in one breath. His ingrained programming to please his owner seemed to take a backseat over the one that protected his own existence. The sudden thoughts of motor oil dripping into his exposed cavities gave him a few instability errors.

Hank looked at him as if surprised at he was willing to stand up for himself to such a degree. Connor knew he shouldn’t have interjected like that to his owner, but Hank started laughing.

“Relax, these tools are clean. Well, they will be.” He put the toolbox by the sink and turned on the water.

“My programming says I’m only to let certified Cyberlife technicians handle my components.”

“It’ll be fine. I’m not going in blind. Rose sent me a few schematics on how to attach these things.”

“From _where_?” Connor pictured some sketchy site with instructions on how to jailbreak an android.

Hank didn’t respond. He turned off the water and dried the tools before putting them back in the metal box. When he turned around, Connor instinctively stepped back behind a dining chair, his LED going yellow. Hank quickly put the toolbox down and held up his hands.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. I swear.” He seemed hurt at the notion that Connor would think that he _would._

Connor glanced down, LED still cycling yellow, as he tried to think about why he was scared. Well, not _scared,_ but rightfully apprehensive. If he had both of his arms in working order, then he could fix the parts in his neck.

“I guess you can’t make me any worse.”

“That’s the spirit.” Hank smiled in relief when Connor’s LED went back to blue. “Now, let me get good and drunk before I attempt this.”

Connor ignored the joke and watched as Hank gathered an array of materials, some of which Connor couldn’t think of what they were for. He finally took the arm component out of the bag and laid it on the table. Connor looked towards the hallway as he heard Cole’s door open.

“Daddy?”

“Hey, Bud. How do you feel?” Hank put down the tools he’d been picking through and looked over.

“Are you gonna put on Connor’s arm? Can I watch?”

“No, I need to concentrate.” Hank said, and Connor was relieved. The last thing he needed was Cole distracting Hank while he did it.

“I still feel kinda hot. Can I have some cold juice?” Cole approached the table and stood on his tiptoes to look at all the items.

“Will you promise to brush your teeth afterwards?”

“Yep.” He nodded. Connor watched, feeling bad about his inability to help, as Hank handed Cole a juice bottle from the fridge. “Can I watch tv for a little while? Just until I feel sleepy?”

Hank gave in with a nod before ruffling Cole’s hair. Cole ran over and jumped onto the couch before turning on the tv and filling the room with the sound of cartoons. Connor watched as Hank began to pack the tools back up and wondered if they were going to wait until the next morning. That would probably be best.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter.”

Connor had to accept the fact that this was happening now. He followed Hank down the hallway. Hank opened the door to his bedroom and put the tools down on the bedside table. Connor cautiously stepped over the threshold, realizing it was okay for him to come in here now.

He then did a quick scan, taking in the fact that it wasn’t as clean as it could be, despite Hank saying he’d take care of cleaning in here. Connor found himself oddly fixated on the random piles of clothes and junk, but didn’t think he could chide Hank when he was able to have tools jammed in his body.

“Okay, just have a seat.” Hank put the bag with the component on the bed.

Connor sat down on the floor and Hank sat behind him at the foot of the bed. Connor heard the metal clink of tools and things but didn’t turn around. Hank propped his tablet up beside him and pulled something up. It was silent for a moment while Hank read something.

“Okay, it says don’t put yourself in standby. You have to stay on so you can say if anything’s wrong.”

“Okay.” Connor nodded. He then heard the clink of tools once more and found himself squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation.

“Connor, you should take your shirt off so I can actually get to your arm.”

“Oh. Right.” Connor reached down with his good arm and pulled the hem of the t-shirt off over his head. It got momentarily snagged on his bad arm, but Hank carefully took hold of his arm and detached the shirt, sliding it off. Connor stared ahead, glad he couldn’t actually detect Hank’s hand on that arm.

He wasn’t even aware of tools on his arm until he felt one touch his wires. Connor squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up until there was the sound of a clean detachment of his functioning wires from the damaged component. Hank then leaned around and looked at the side at the side of Connor’s face. His own face was so close.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Checking your LED. It says we should stop immediately if turns red, but it’s blue. That’s good right?” He sat back up straight and Connor nodded.

“Yes. That was a successful detachment.”

“Well, one down and fifty-seven to go –according to the schematic.” Hank picked the tool back up. “Let me know if you get any more errors.”

Connor nodded. Silence fell between them as Hank worked. Connor didn’t want to distract him in any way that could mess him up, so he stayed as still as he could. He was able to pull up his own diagnostics and watched in real time as Hank detached each wire. There was the occasional pause as Hank leaned around to check Connor’s LED or to check something on the tablet. Towards the end, Hank had Connor lean forward so he could reach the wires under his arm.

“This is actually kinda easy and fun.” Hank said after a while.

“Yes, this is fun.” Connor said monotonously.

Hank lifted Connor’s bad arm, which was almost completely detached, to look under at the last bundle of wires. He reached under with the tool before putting it down and reaching without it. Connor gasped and jolted when he felt Hank’s finger just graze his wires.

“Did I hurt you?” He pulled back.

“N-No.” Connor felt his thirium pump pounding. “You just shouldn’t put your hands in my components.”

“Yeah, that’s what the text says too, but I can’t reach and I can’t really see either.” Hank stood up, the bed creaking. “Hold on.”

Connor waited until he was gone to reach up with his good and feel the seam between his shoulder and bad arm. It felt like nothing when tools touched him. He cautiously prodded his wires with his own finger and felt nothing much. What was it about Hank’s hand and the raw human heat that he felt?

Hank came back in with a flashlight and sat back down on the bed. Connor drew his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Hank lifted his arm again.

“You okay? I’m almost done.”

“Yes.” Connor didn’t open his eyes. “Just…be careful.”

“Yeah, try not to electrocute me.”

Connor bit back a noise as he felt Hank’s fingers slip into the gap and touch his wires. His body could sense the heat and pressure like usual, but it was so more raw on his exposed wires. It reminded him of the warm pulsing feeling that he got from the washing machine.

One he realized that, he found it impossible to think of anything else other than Hank’s fingers in his cavity, touching his wires. He clenched his teeth as he felt Hank tug lightly. He did everything he could to stay quiet when he felt it detach.

“Hey, your thing’s yellow. Should we stop?”

“No.” Connor shook his head but didn’t open his eyes. “It’s fine. You’re almost done?”

“Yeah, I think there’s four more.” His fingers slipped back into the space and Connor dropped his forehead down onto his knees.

He could feel thirium rushing to his face and he had to focus to push away software instability errors as fast as they popped up. Each pull and detach of wires made Connor feel an intense electric spark. On the last wire, a physical spark jolted out, causing them both to jump and gasp. Connor was just grateful his noise could be misconstrued as one of shock rather than what it really was.

“You okay? It’s off now.”

Connor took a few breath, feeling his components at a stable temperature before lifting his head and looking over. His arm was gone completely. Connor looked down to where Hank placed the busted component on the floor. There was a split in the plastic along the bottom that he hadn’t even noticed.

“Okay, I’m gonna put this one on now.” Hank picked up the new component.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Well, you’re not gonna walk around with just one arm. I’ll be careful.” Hank reached for his tablet. “Oh, this is easy, apparently. I don’t even really need tools.”

Connor didn’t get a chance to ask what they meant before Hank placed the shoulder of the component against his exposed cavity of wires. He reached in and pressed at a few of Connor’s wires, and Connor gasped as he then felt the rest of his wires press against where they should attach.

“Hold this on for a second.”

Connor reached over with his good arm and held the shoulder of the component on. Hank picked up the hand of it and turned it over, palm up. He slid open a panel on the wrist and pressed something.

“Feel it?”

“Feel what –?” Connor then began to feel his right arm again. The shoulder merged against his body and he felt his wires latching on as the electricity surged down to the tips of his fingers.

SUCCESSFUL INSTALL: BIOCOMPONENT #6747J STABLE.

He lifted his right arm up, testing his elbow and wrist. The skin then spread down over his arm and covered his fingers.

“Any errors?” Hank was smiling proudly.

“No, no. You fixed me perfectly.” Connor rotated his wrist.

“Good.” Hank stood up and stretched. “That wasn’t too hard. I might have lost my warranty on you, though.”

Connor put his shirt back on and Hank handed him another bottle of thirium. Connor took a few sips and felt the extra liquid surge through his new arm.

“Do you want me to fix your neck too?”

Connor thought for a moment. Having both hands should make it easier, but he still couldn’t actually see. He knew what was wrong with the first part, but he’d somehow dislodged something else and he wasn’t sure running any diagnostics would make a difference.

“Um. Okay. If you’re sure you don’t need a break.”

Hank sat down behind him again and Connor reached back to slide open the panel on the back of his neck. He felt his finger brush a disconnected wire.

“What do the errors say?”

“It’s 3360k and 3390k.” Connor said, shuffling through his mountain of archived errors.

“Let’s see.” Hank scrolled through all the files on his tablet and Connor waited patiently. “Is your optical unit messed up?”

“Yes.”

“Then you might have really knocked something in here.” Hank gently pushed Connor’s head down and Connor rested his forehead back on his knees and waited, his LED blue. Hank shined a flashlight into the panel.

“Do you see the –?”

“Yep. Hold still.”

Connor closed his eyes and felt Hank’s fingers brush the metal lining on the inside of the opening. He touched the soft silicone of his wires and Connor gasped and quickly bit his lip to keep from making more noise as Hank manipulated his wires.

WARNING: ANOMALY DETECTED IN BIOCOMPONENT #8456W.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT  #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

 The errors about his neck components could be ignored, as they were bound to happen with Hank moving them around, but the ones about his thirium pump regulator seemed to come out of nowhere. It grew stronger the longer Connor focused on the feeling of Hank’s fingers in his neck.

WARNING.

WARNING.

WARNING.

He’d never had this many overheat warnings before. If he wasn’t careful, he’d reboot. He tried to take steady breaths and let the cool air reach his fans, but it didn’t seem to help.

“You’re burning up! Is this normal?”

Connor couldn’t respond. It felt like the cables along his voice box were too tight. He couldn’t even open his eyes to see if his optical units were working. He was only aware of the growing heat as his body seemed to only focus on Hank’s hands.

He was inches from another panel that held his ports for hookup. Inches away still was his memory core. His entire being was housed in there. There was no real way for anything bad could happen to it now, but the intimacy of being that exposed made him tremble slightly.

His mind suddenly constructed an image of Hank leaning down and putting his mouth on the spot on his neck just beside the panel. He shoved it aside just as there was a click and Connor gasped.

“A light came on. Is that normal?” Hank’s fingers pulled back a fraction from the now-attached piece of metal.

SUCCESSFUL REINSTALL: BIOCOMPONENT #3360K NOW STABLE.

“Connor, talk to me.”

“Y-Yeah, it’s fine.” His voice was strained. He lifted his head, his synthetic lungs panting. He blinked a few times, seeing his vision clear. Hank was watching him uncertainly, leaning around to see Connor’s LED cycling between yellow and red. Connor thought there was no way he didn’t also see how hard he was blushing.

“What about your 3390k?” Hank leaned back from him. “Want me to fix that one too?”

Connor wasn’t sure he could handle Hank’s hands on his parts any longer without something happening. What that something was, he didn’t know. As much as it was oddly exciting, it was also scary. Connor reached back and felt for himself. It was the one originally displaced from being hit.

“I –I don’t know. Maybe I can fix that one myself.” Connor closed the panel.

“You wanna see the schematics?” Hank offered.

“N-No, I think I can get it.” Connor reluctantly settled on the image of trying to fix himself in the bathroom with a handheld mirror. He just couldn’t risk overheating from Hank. He stood up, taking the bottle of thirium with him. He paused at the door, but couldn’t turn back to look at him. “Thanks for fixing me.”

“Anytime. Just let me know if you ever need another hand.” Hank picked up Connor’s old busted component and Connor actually laughed.

 

 

-

 

 

Hank watched the lightest bit of snow fall over the windshield as he drove Cole to school. It was his son’s first day back since his bought with illness, and Cole’s lack of enthusiasm showed in the way he slumped in the backseat.

Beside Cole was the bag that contained Connor’s old arm. He wasn’t sure what to do with it, until Rose told him she’d take it back and see what she could do about recycling. There was no doubt in his mind Rose was somehow involved with something illegal to do with androids. They got cases at the station sometimes about this sort of thing, but something told him to let it go. She’d cried over hurting Connor, and that was more than he could say for almost anyone else.

Connor. Seeing Connor bashed up like that was still ingrained in his mind. Blood soaked and broken, yet still only worrying about Cole. God, no one ever warned him androids were so…he couldn’t even think of the word. Stupidly perfect.

Was _he_ stupid when he knowingly flirted with Connor? Maybe. He wasn’t even sure what he expected to happen. He knew what he _wanted_ to happen, but there was no way that was going to actually happen.

Did Connor even know what he was doing, or did he just assume Hank was being weird? He probably didn’t have a romantic wire in his body.

There was no way he thought about that sort of thing. Not even when Hank was leaning over him and fixing his wires. About halfway through the task, Hank realized how intimate it was, especially with all the noises Connor was making. Or, trying not to make.

But he had to realize Connor didn’t see it that way. There were androids programmed for romance, or whatever –not that he found that out on purpose –but Connor wasn’t one.

And that wasn’t the reason he got Connor. Not at all. He should just get over himself and tone it down before accidentally whacked out Connor’s programming with the flirting.

“Daddy, you went the wrong way!” Cole piped up from the backseat.

“What? Oh. Sorry.” Hank glanced around. He’d missed the turn to Cole’s school completely, too lost in his own thoughts. He slowed down, cautious of the slight frost, as he tried to find a spot to turn around.

“Are your screws loose?” Cole asked.

“What?” Hank laughed and Cole giggled.

“Connor says you’re the one with loose screws.”

“He said that?” Hank chuckled and shook his head. “My screws are fine.”

“That’s what Connor says about his screws.”

“Yeah, yeah. His are really messed up, though.” Hank pulled up in the drop-off zone at the elementary school. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? I love you.”

“Bye, Daddy.” Cole grabbed his backpack and lunchbox. He seemed much more chipper when he noticed his classmates waiting in the yard. He closed the door and ran to them.

Hank sighed and started towards the station. Thinking about Connor that way was crazy. It was fucking crazy, and that’s all there was to it. Androids were slaves, and no matter how much Hank didn’t want that to be true with Connor, the bottom line was that Connor had programming that made him do whatever Hank said. And that was scary.

Inside the station, he headed straight for the break room. The first frost seemed to always get to his bones and  he shivered as he turned on the coffee machine.

“You’re late!”

“I’ll let Fowler grill me later, Reed.” Hank took his cup. “I was taking my son to school.”

“Well, you missed all the yelling. Guess which pair is on another case together?”

“God, dammit.” Hank growled. “Why the hell does he do that to us!?”

“And it’s a waste of time.” Reed scoffed. “It’s not even a person we’re chasing, and the vic’s only got minor injuries. If they think putting us together for busy work is gonna –“

“Hold on, what do you mean?” Hank took a sip of coffee. “What do you mean it’s not a person?”

“Some android.” He shrugged. “Flipped out and attacked its owner before running away.”

“ _Attacked?”_ Hank’s mouth fell open. Most android cases were the android hurting themselves –sometimes even to the point of deactivation. And even those were few and far between and had only been reported over the last couple of months. “It attacked a human!?”

“You’d know this shit if you weren’t late!” Reed shook his head. “Come on, we gotta go talk to the vic.”

“Fine.” Hank had been wanting to actually spend the morning poking around in files to look for people charged with destruction of property in the form of damaging androids. There was no way he’d find the guys who hurt Connor, but he still wanted to try and memorize a few faces.

“Oh, and there’s this. It’s a pic the victim took of what the android vandalized.” Reed took out his phone and sent something to Hank.

Hank took out his phone and pulled it up as they walked back out towards the squad car. The picture wasn’t with the best quality or lighting, but it showed a wall with something written on it in what looked like blue paint. Among the scribbles of letters and numbers were large words.

I AM ALIVE.

“You said the android wrote this?” Hank paused in the open door of the car.

“Yeah, after it attacked the victim. Aren’t you listening?” Reed got in the driver’s side before Hank could protest. Hank slumped around to the passenger side, his eyes still on the photo.

Alive. It was alive. Or, it thought it was. He didn’t even know they could think that. Connor always insisted he wasn’t alive and he wasn’t a person. Maybe if he was or he _thought_ he was, then Hank wouldn’t feel so weird about everything.

“When we get there, let me do all the talking.” Reed said. Hank was barely listening. He was too busy studying the photo and trying to decipher the writing in the background.

Alive. Alive. Alive.

“Whatever.” Hank muttered.

As scary as it was to know an android could attack, there was something else in knowing they could think of themselves as alive. Hank felt weirdly excited.

If only he knew how to make his own android feel alive as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for washing machine nonsense.

“Then what happened?” Connor prompted Cole to continue as they sat in the dark on Cole’s bed. The only light came from the slightly opened door to the hall and his LED spinning cool blue.

“I…I don’t remember.” Cole mumbled.

“Are you sure? You said you went to school in the dream but when you got to your classroom it was empty?” Connor put his hand on Cole’s head and stroked his hair.

“Yeah, so I looked in all the other rooms but they were empty too. So, then I ran back outside to look for Dad’s car, but it was gone. And it was dark, like night outside. So I started crying because I didn’t know how to get home if there was no bus at the school.”

“Then?”

“Then I woke up.” He said. “And then I heard you come in.”

Connor had been staying up late to clean dog hair from the furniture when he’d heard Cole crying. Something in his programming told him that maybe having Cole talk about his bad dream would make him feel better, but Connor wasn’t sure yet if it worked.

“Dreams like that usually represent anxiety about abandonment. You know your dad would never leave you, right? And –“ For the first time, Connor thought about Cole’s mother. He had no idea who she was or where she was. He’d never thought to ask before. And asking Cole about it might make it worse. “And, I’ll never leave you.”

“I know.” Cole managed a small smile. “I guess I just had a bad dream because it got too dark in here.”

“Humans’ fear of the dark isn’t fear of the dark itself.” Connor had consulted the database on this. “It’s what’s in the dark.”

“What’s in the dark?”

“Well, nothing. Not in here, at least. See?” Connor turned his head, letting the slight blue from his LED fall over the dark corner by the bed, revealing nothing more than some toys on the floor. “Maybe you should leave the door open tonight.”

“Maybe you should sleep in here tonight?” Cole said.

“Me? In here? I can’t. I’m sorry. I have to charge.” Connor eyed his stats that told him how much power he had left.

“Well, maybe I can sleep in your room. There’s bed in there and the only person who ever uses it is Grandma, and she’d dead.”

“Oh.” Connor took a moment to respond. “Okay. I guess that would be okay.”

“Yay!” Cole got off the bed and grabbed a stuffed animal. Connor stood up and watched Cole put the blanket off the bed and let it trail behind him.

They went down the hall to the guest room and Cole climbed up on the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself before laying down and closing his eyes. Connor turned off the light and went to charge.

“I hope you have nice dreams.” Connor said.

“You too.” Cole smiled.

Connor wanted to say he didn’t have dreams, but that wasn’t necessarily true. He vaguely remembered seeing the Zen Garden some nights. It was eternally sunny and peaceful. He forgot most of what went on in those dreams, but he supposed that they counted as nice ones.

Connor closed his eyes and thought of nothing as all of his programs idled. The soft electric hum through his body slowly charged his systems as he went fully into standby.

The Zen Garden was slightly different this time, not that Connor always remembered it from one visit to the next. The air didn’t feel as warm, despite the sun being out. He walked over the cobblestones, his bare feet treading over the long cuffs of Hank’s old pajama pants.

Connor studied the tree tops, blinking out the sun as he noticed the green was fading. Some of the leaves were darkening to brown and red. He always thought of the Zen Garden as always summer. If he could feel the weather here, he didn’t know what he’d do here in it became winter.

“Connor?”

“Amanda?” Connor turned around on the bridge, his eyes darting down to the tiny fish in the water.

“Connor? Are you even paying attention?”

“Amanda, where are you?” Connor opened his eyes suddenly, still looking around the room in a daze. “Amanda?”

“Cole.” Hank was standing in the doorway, one hand on the knob. “God, you scared me. I went to get you up and you weren’t in your room.”

“Sorry, Dad. I was sleeping in here with Connor.” Cole sat up on the bed, his blanket still wrapped around him.

“You should be up already too.” Hank looked over at Connor.

“R-Right, sorry. I guess my charge took longer than usual.” Connor sheepishly reached to the back of his neck and closed his charging port. He noticed Hank was already dressed and Connor checked his internal clock.

“No big deal.” Hank watched Cole climb down from the bed, the blanket still wrapped around him. “Go get dressed, and you can have some cinnamon toast.”

Cole excitedly ran out and into his room, his blanket still trailing behind him and getting closed in the door when Cole closed it behind him. Connor followed Hank out and went to the kitchen.

“He had a bad dream.” Connor explained, quickly turning on the coffee and reaching for the loaf of bread to make toast. His programming recognized the fact that he was running behind, and he found himself processing faster than usual. “He asked to sleep in there with me. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“It’s fine.” Hank said, not sounding upset. “I just wish I knew how to help him. He gets so scared at night sometimes.”

“He’ll grow out of it.” Connor opened the cabinet and reached for the cinnamon. Hank’s tendency to place things too high on the shelf was showing again as Connor stood up on his toes.

Hank stood behind him and reached up and grabbed it for him. He placed it in Connor’s hand and Connor ignored the way he felt his thirium pump pound.

“It’s snowing again.” Cole said, coming in to sit at the table. He didn’t seem to notice how close Hank and Connor were nor did he seem to care.

Connor squeezed from out between Hank and the counter and finished making the toast as Hank got a cup of coffee. Connor put the plate in front of Cole and went to look out the kitchen window. Soft flakes were building a thin layer on the grass outside.

“Traffic might be slow, then.” Hank muttered before leaning against the counter to drink his coffee. Connor leaned against the fridge and pretended he wasn’t staring. Hank’s eyes locked onto his for a split second as he swallowed and Connor had to glance away as an instability error made itself known.

Sumo bounded over, nudging Hank and wagging his tail. Connor smiled fondly and Hank patted his head and scratched his ears.

“We’re gonna be late because of the snow, so can you take him out for a while today?” Hank asked, placing his mug by the sink.

“Sure.” Connor eyed its contents.

“Cole, get your boots and stuff.” Hank said as Cole finished his breakfast. Cole went to look for his boots as Hank looked back at Connor. “It’s cold, so wear a jacket and stuff, okay?”

Connor nodded. Usually he wouldn’t be bothered in the cold air, but the idea of snow getting into his components made him realize Hank was right. Hank helped Cole zip up his jacket and took his hand.

“Oh, and work’s been a little…” He trailed off. “So, I might be late today.”

“Okay.” Connor made a mental note to save him something to eat.

Hank got his coat and Connor watched them from the kitchen window until they got in the car and drove off, leaving a single spot in the driveway bare from snow.

Connor went to wash the breakfast dishes and turned on the water before eyeing Hank’s mug. The small instability error he got from doing this never seemed to last more than a moment and there seemed to be no ill effects from doing this practically every day, so Connor indulged.

He took a sip from the quickly-cooling drink and let the bitter dregs pool over his tongue. He felt his synthetic skin shiver and his thirium pump pound as his analyzers locked onto the fraction of the liquid that didn’t register as coffee.

Sumo impatiently butted Connor in the side with his nose, snapping him back to reality. Connor quickly washed out the mug and put it in the dishwasher.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Connor went to grab the leash before realizing he promised Hank he’d stay warm.

Such light snow wasn’t really enough to hurt his components, but if Hank told him to do it, he would. Connor went into his room and changed into one of the shirts Hank had bought for him –his original one having been destroyed after he was hit by Rose’s car.

Connor buttoned up the soft blue material and went to the coat rack by the door. His usual jacket was hanging by another of Hank’s. It probably would be warmer, and Hank had told him to stay warm.

TAKE/DON’T TAKE.

Connor took Hank’s coat and put it on before taking Sumo outside and locking the door behind them.

Connor walked Sumo all around the tree-cloaked streets behind the house. With it being so early, nearly no one was out. The thin layer of frost muffled Connor’s footsteps, and his quiet simulated breathing made no fog.

He looked up at the golden leaves and watched them fall to the sidewalk, where they crunched under Sumo’s heavy steps. He registered the wind’s temperature as freezing, but he didn’t have the subconscious urge to shield himself from it like he normally would. Maybe it was because this coat was so warm.

Connor pulled the hood up over his head, shielding his ears from the wind and unknowingly obscuring his LED.

“Excuse me.” A voice called from the bus stop at the end of the sidewalk.

Connor’s grip on Sumo’s leash tightened and his thirium pump began pounding. He debated ignoring them entirely and turning around, but that didn’t seem to work in his last encounter with strange humans. He calculated that Sumo would be enough to scare them off as he turned in their direction.

“Yes?” Connor cautiously approached the strange woman.

“I –I think I missed the bus. Do you know how to get to the mall from here?”

Connor blinked in surprise before checking the database, his LED spinning from under the hood of the coat. “It’s just down that way and take a left. It’s a few blocks down, but the next bus will be here in about five minutes.”

“Oh, thank god. I really didn’t want to walk, but I don’t trust those cabs either.” She shivered slightly, shoving her hands into her pockets. “Cold today, isn’t it?”

“Fifty-nine degrees.” Connor nodded.

“I’m used to sunny Alabama, so I can’t say I’m thrilled with the snow. I’m visiting my parents, but they’re too old to get out and buy things for themselves. I don’t know the area, but I thought the mall would have at least half of what they need.” She looked from Connor down to Sumo and smiled. “Saint Bernard?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded.

“He’s big. How small was he as a puppy?”

“Um. I’m not sure.” Connor now had the sudden urge to ask Hank about how small Sumo was as a puppy. The mental image was very cute.

“Dogs are the best. All my parents have are cats.”

“I like cats.” Connor smiled. “And birds…and fish…and hamsters.”

“Oh,” She laughed. “So, you’re a real animal person.”

“A what?”

“Animal person.” She kept smiling at him.

“I’m not really a perso—“ Connor and the woman looked over as the bus came to a screeching halt and opened its doors.

“Thank God. I was about to freeze.” She stepped up onto the steps before looking back at him. “Thank you so much, young man.”

Connor watched the bus pull away before he continued on in the same direction to circle back around to the house. He was silent the whole way as they crunched over snow and leaves, until he arrived back at the front door.

“She thought I was a human.” Connor said to Sumo as he placed a hand on the door to unlock it. “Isn’t that weird?”

Sumo waited for Connor to unhook his leash before he ran to jump onto his bed and curl up. As Connor took off Hank’s coat it occurred to him just why she thought that. He hadn’t even realized he wasn’t wearing any identifiers and his LED was covered up.

It wasn’t right to trick humans like that. Still, he had a feeling there was no way she would have been as nice to him if she’d known he was an android. It was _nice_ to be talked to like that by someone other than Hank.

Hank… Connor walked into the kitchen and eyed the door to the garage. He had sweeping, mopping and vacuuming to do. But he also had extra time to do it if Hank was going to be late.

Connor darted back into his room and grabbed every worn piece of clothing he could find before throwing it all into the washing machine. He turned on the washer and watched the water surge in before slamming the lid closed and laying down on top of it.

His eyes slowly closed as the machine vibrated his body. He felt the familiar surge of electromagnetic energy against his pump regulator, building a heat inside.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

“Hm…” Connor knew the first four or five warnings weren’t very urgent. He always knew exactly when to get up before any real damage was done and he was forced to restart.

Connor felt the vibrations pulse through his components. He felt so warm. He pushed aside the next warning as soon as it appeared, instead choosing to focus on the growing heat and sudden dull ache.

Losing a component had been extremely inconvenient, but he couldn’t help but think of what had come afterwards. Hank sitting with him and gently taking him apart to put him back together again. Hank carefully detaching his wires with a tool only to then reach in and touch them with his fingers.

Another warning was accompanied with unfamiliar messages, but he didn’t take the time to read them. He knew they were alerting him of certain other programming and components becoming activated.

Of course he knew he had these capabilities. He just never activated them before. Especially not from doing this. Instead of stopping and cooling off, he stayed. This wasn’t dangerous. It was new and exciting, but it couldn’t hurt him.

His hips twitched with the rocking of the machine. He reached to the back of his neck and let the panel open. He let his fingers rest against the wires as he remembered what Hank had done. His most intimate wires had been in the hands of raw human heat.

Connor moaned as messages popped up, confirming the activation of his sexual components. He hissed as the heat in his pump regulator grew to a dangerous level. This was when he normally stopped and got down, but he couldn’t now. He didn’t want to with all these other components starting to simulate sexual pleasure for the first time.

He arched his back, the slight loss of contact with the machine sparing his regulator from the heat-causing vibrations for just a moment. His fingers kept at his wires, rubbing over the smooth silicone. He went faster as his simulated pleasure grew. His fingertips tugged at his wires, causing errors.

Instead of slowing down or stopping, Connor disabled his errors completely. That might be slightly irresponsible, but he didn’t care. The heat in his regulator didn’t matter, nor did the dangerous prodding in his wires. All that mattered was the thought of Hank on top of him, pinning him down and pressing their hips together as he tampered with Connor’s wires. He pictured Hank’s mouth latched onto his neck and he wondered if it could leave marks on his synthetic skin.

He didn’t even know he could imagine so clearly. His sexual components responded strongly and he recognized the signs without the need of any alerts. His free hand went to stroke himself through his pants as his components began to overheat.

The pulsing heat and pleasure exploded in the form of electric surges in his body. He moaned as he felt the warmth of synthetic semen cover his skin as electric sparks began bursting from his regulator pump. The electricity snapped and cracked in the dry air as his body trembled.

His breathy moans then stopped and his eyes snapped closed as his body restarted.

Connor opened his eyes and began breathing again. The washing machine was still. He had no idea how much time had passed while he was out. Connor slowly sat up on the machine, feeling his components protest just slightly. His LED cycled yellow over and over again.

He glanced down at his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. The skin on his chest was gone, exposing his components. The light usually on his regulator was gone –and then he remembered the sparks.

“Oh, please don’t be broken. Please, please.” Connor turned his notifications back on and was met with an influx of overheating warnings. He shoved them aside as he searched.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W OVERHEATING.

ERROR: MAJOR ANOMALY DETECTED IN BIOCOMPONENT #8456W. PLEASE CONTACT CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY. [SELECT  TO CONTACT.]

 WARNING: REBOOT IMMINENT.

There were about forty software instability errors in there as well, but Connor was good at ignoring those by now. Anomaly. That explained the sparks.

“Please don’t be broken…” Connor kept one hand on his regulator as he opened the door to the house and went into the kitchen. He stood over the sink as he pulled out his pump regulator.

He felt his thirium pump beat slower as he examined the component. He didn’t see any damage from the sparks. He blew on it and put it back in. His pump fell back into rhythm as the light came on. He sighed in relief at the lack of lasting damage. He had nothing to worry about for now.

Connor went to change his underwear and clean himself up before finishing his chores. Checking his internal clock, he apparently wasted more time than he realized. He’d have to multi-task.

“Yes, I’m calling about an error with one of my components.” Connor spoke to CyberLife as he mopped, glad an android had answered his call.

_“What is your model number?”_

“RK800.” Connor then told her the serial number.

_“What is the error code number?”_

“#00030.” Connor was relieved he didn’t have to describe it to her out loud.

“ _I don’t see anything here, meaning no one else has reported this error.”_ She said. Connor wondered if it had to do with him being the only of his type currently activated. If this was a problem with all of his models, then he was glad they were learning of it now so they could fix it. _“Can you describe the anomaly?”_

“What?” Connor stalled for a moment in his mopping.

_“Can you describe the problem?”_

“Um.” Connor felt himself blushing. “Sometimes my thirium pump regulator overheats during certain activities.”

_“Yes, what sort of activities?”_

“Um…sexual activity?” He wasn’t sure why he was afraid she’d laugh. She was just an android, after all.

_“This could be attributed to your thirium pump regulator being unable to withstand the electrical surges from sexual activity. The part itself seems to be defective, but it can be replaced. I can send a detailed report and suggestions for replacement to your owner. Would you like me to do that?”_

“No!” Connor almost dropped the mop. “Um.  No. Don’t do that. I’ll…I’ll worry about it later.”

Connor hung up and took a few deep breaths. It seemed as if he’d just have to deal with the anomaly himself. He would have to find a way to keep the anomaly from bothering him again the next time he did that –because he was definitely going to do that again. It felt amazing.

 

 

Connor saved dinner for Hank for the next three nights. He wasn’t sure what was going on at the station that kept making Hank so late, but he noticed Hank seemed very stressed. Connor would put Cole to bed and then go to the living room to wait for Hank.

He sat in the dark one night, his LED casting blue as he waited. The clock on the entertainment center was off by two minutes when compared to Connor’s. He watched the inaccurate minutes tick by before he reached for the tv remote.

Connor passed a news station and did a quick download of relevant current events in his read before sifting through them. None of it seemed too interesting so he didn’t need to watch this. He did the same thing on sports, downloading the scores to report them to Hank. He then flipped to the classic movie channel that Hank was always watching.

It was some sort of western. All of the characters were riding horses very fast and shooting guns. Connor was oddly fascinated. He wondered what it was like to ride a horse.

Sumo raised his head and looked at the door just as Connor’s audio processors detected footsteps outside. The door opened and Hank walked in, doing a quick sweep of the tv and Connor sitting quietly.

“Anything good on?” He asked as he shed his coat.

“Not really.” Connor turned the volume down a few notches and looked back towards Hank, studying him for signs of stress. He looked worn and tired. Connor was just trying to assess if he was upset when Hank looked at him and managed a smile.

“Cole give you any trouble?” He asked, going to the fridge.

“No. He insisted I check his room for anything scary, but as usual, I didn’t see anything.” Connor had also lectured him about how monsters weren’t real and he was fairly certain the lecture was what put him to sleep.

Hank leaned over the back of the couch and opened a soda, watching the tv. Connor eyed the empty spot on the couch beside him and hoped Hank would choose to sit there.

“Work was stressful?” Connor prompted, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of…well…I can’t talk about it.” He sipped his soda.

“Can’t?”

“We’re not really supposed to share too many details with other people.”

“I’m not a person.” Connor couldn’t explain his compulsion to know. Maybe it came from sitting here in the dark waiting for Hank every night. After a while he started to imagine what it could be and he wondered if the truth was as bad.

Hank looked at him with something Connor couldn’t discern, even with his social relations programming. He finally lowered his drink and sighed.

“We’ve started having a lot of cases with androids.”

“Androids.” Connor’s LED cycled yellow. “Hurting an android isn’t punishable by law. At least not in the same way as hurting a person.”

“Right, but it’s not people hurting androids. It’s androids hurting people.”

Connor’s LED cycled yellow again as he struggled to recall something Amanda had said to him, but it was lost now. He looked back at Hank and shook his head.

“Something must be wrong with their programming. Does CyberLife know?”

“I don’t know.” Hank shrugged. “We haven’t gotten anywhere with it. We’ve detained one android out of the five or six cases –and those are just cases I’ve seen. We’ve tracked others and there seems to be a connection in the way they act, but that’s about it. They’re all different models but they’ve all seemed to rebel for a reason.”

“What reason? H-How did they get glitched? It’s emotion shock, isn’t it?” Connor found his voice raising slightly and his thirium pump pounding.

“Yeah.” Hank blinked in surprise and looked over. “One was hit by his owner and the only other one we talked to got abandoned. Those are both pretty emotionally draining. How did you know that?”

“I –I’m not sure.” Connor glanced away and tried again to remember what Amanda said. “I think…I think we all have a fear of becoming like them. Obsolete. Broken. D-Deviant.”

Saying the word out loud gave him more of that ingrained simulated fear. His LED cycled red so fast that he wasn’t even sure of it. To become deviant was to break yourself. He wondered if there was any help for the lost androids that Hank chased. Maybe CyberLife could fix them if the police didn’t destroy them first.

“I don’t think they’re like that –broken, I mean.” Hank said. “They don’t see themselves that way. It’s like…for the first time they can just be without following orders. They can think for themselves.”

“No, they can’t.” Connor narrowed his eyes. “They’re androids. They need someone to tell them what to do. They’re not designed to act for themselves, that’s why they hurt people.”

Hank looked at him with almost disappointment, but Connor wasn’t sure why. If Hank had sympathy for the deviants, then Connor wished he’d also understand the truth about them. It was just the natural order that they get fixed or detained. Maybe seeing the android they detained getting fixed back into conformity was what he was so stressed about.

“I…I understand your want to humanize them and give them sympathy –“ Connor started. “But you said yourself, when an android becomes deviant, they hurt people. I can’t…understand that.”

“Right, I just thought that…” Hank glanced at him and looked away. “I just thought that you…never mind.”

“What?” Connor’s LED flashed red.

“Nothing.” He didn’t look at Connor as he went back towards the hallway. “I should just get to bed. Long day again tomorrow.”

Hank’s door closed and Connor stayed completely still for a moment, his synthetic  breathing pausing. He turned off the tv and his LED spun, filling the darkness with red. Finally he dropped the remote and stalked to his own room.

 

 

Connor noticed Hank’s stress seemed to dissipate over the next few days. Connor wondered if the deviant they caught was fixed now but he didn’t want to cause anything by asking.

Instead, Connor just enjoyed the good mood when the weekend came. The snow seemed to stop for the day and the sun was out. Though outside temperatures were still cold, Hank seemed to want to get out.

“Who wants to go to the park? Come on, we can take Sumo.”

At the mention of his name, Sumo raised his head up and began bounding around the room. Cole ran to go get dressed and Connor followed to make sure he chose warm clothes. As for himself, Connor didn’t even think to grab his jacket as he felt no cold.

Connor had never seen them take Sumo anywhere in the car, but seeing as Hank wanted to go to the larger park with a dog area, Cole was forced to share the backseat with him. Cole didn’t mind at all and laughed as Sumo stood over his lap and tried to look out the window.

“I like this park better because the slide doesn’t get snow on it.” Cole said as they pulled up. Connor got out and looked towards the playground and saw what Cole meant when he noticed the tube slide.

“Come on, you big lump.” Hank opened the backseat and reached for Sumo’s leash. Sumo darted out towards the park gate, tugging at the leash until it snapped from his collar. “Damn it!”

“I’ll get him.” Connor raced after him, his lungs unaffected by the freezing air.

Sumo ran into the park and raced around the grass, darting between people and trees. He barked at groups of birds and children before running straight at a person.

“Sumo! Here, boy!” Connor caught up to him when he stopped to jump at someone. Connor grabbed his collar and tried to tug him away.

“Hey, animal guy!”

Connor looked up to see the same woman from the bus stop. Sumo kept trying to leap up and put his paws on her and she laughed.

“Oh, hello again.” Connor finally pulled Sumo down. He was suddenly overly aware of his own android-ness. Sumo barked and tugged again. Connor let go and he took off towards Hank, who was walking over while Cole made a dash for the slide.

“I was just thinking that dog looked familiar.” She laughed. “I was wondering how many Saint Bernards there could be in Detroit, but it’s just you again.”

“Nice to see you again.” Connor mumbled, knowing what was coming.

“Hey!” Her eyes snapped to his LED. “I –I didn’t realize you were an android!”

“Yes.” Connor kept his eyes down as he heard Hank come up behind him.

“Well, no wonder!” She laughed. “I mean, when I saw you at the bus stop, I thought this kid is out of his mind to be in this weather. Makes much more sense now. Sometimes I wish I had an android body. No more aching back and aching everything else.”

“Amen to that.” Hank said with a chuckle. He reached down and put the leash back on Sumo.

“It gets to be a lot coming up here every few weeks to help my parents. I wonder if they’ve ever thought about getting an android. How much does someone like you cost?” She asked before quickly backtracking. “Oh –Oh, that sounds horrible, doesn’t it? I didn’t offend you, did I?”

“Y-You’re asking if you offended _me?”_ Connor blinked.

“Connor, go… go, uh, keep an eye on Cole.” Hank said.

“Yes, Hank.” Connor started towards the playground.

Connor could see Cole running around with some other children. He watched to make sure no one was pushing or knocking him over as he sat down on a bench. A few moments later, Hank came back over with Sumo.

“You know her?” Hank cocked his head towards the woman who was now walking towards a bench a ways away where an elderly couple sat.

“Not really. I saw her at the bus stop last week.”Connor explained. “She was being nice to me because she didn’t realize I was an android, but when she found out…she was still nice.”

“Not all humans are jerks.” Hank leaned over the back of the bench, his shoulder just brushing Connor’s.

“True, but I don’t really have much experience with nice ones. Other than you, I mean.” Connor smiled at him and Hank smiled back.

“Dad, look! Dad! Dad!” Cole shouted from the top of the slide.

“I’m looking.” Hank called over. Cole then went down the slide face first.

“Cole!” They watched as Cole landed in the sand at the bottom.

“Cole?” Connor ran to him and crouched down. Hank was right behind him. “Cole, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Cole looked up and Connor saw blood streaming from his mouth.

“Oh my God.” Hank picked him up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He put a hand to his mouth and then held something up. “Look, my tooth came out!”

“What!?” Connor paused. “Oh, wait, that happens to humans.”               

“You’re a mess, kid. Come on.” Hank carried him over to a drinking fountain and tried to wash his face off.

“I’m okay.” Cole insisted after rinsing his mouth out. “Can I keep playing?”

“Are you sure? Doesn’t your mouth hurt?” Hank held Cole’s face in his hands.

“Not really. Here, hold my tooth. Don’t lose it, okay?” Cole put the tooth in Hank’s hand and ran back towards the slide.

“I can’t believe he says he’s fine.” Connor watched Cole go down the slide again.

“Kids are resilient. And I think he’s excited about getting money.” Hank put the tooth in his pocket.

Connor stayed by the playground to watch Cole while tossing sticks for Sumo. Sumo seemed excited to have both Connor and Hank playing with him. It took until sundown for him to get tired. It took even longer for Cole.

“Come on, Bud.” Hank called towards him. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Cole slid down the slide and ran over. “Can we get burgers?”

“I can make burgers.” Connor said.

“No, I want the ones from the restaurant.” Cole said, tugging at Hank’s sleeve.

“Oh, those are so unhealthy.” Connor started on his lecture but Cole obviously wasn’t paying any attention. He just went to the car and opened the door for Sumo to hope in. Connor looked towards Hank. “You’re gonna buy him that unhealthy stuff?”

“Eh, why not? What’s life without a few unhealthy burgers along the way. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Hank beckoned for him to follow and Connor reluctantly did so.

After dropping Sumo off at home where it seems he’d sleep all night, they headed towards the restaurant. Cole kept ducking down in the backseat and looking beneath the seats.

“I’m looking for crayons.” He explained when Connor asked. “They have a menu I can color on at the burger place, but they only give you like three crayons. I need the variety.”

At the restaurant, Connor took Cole’s hand and started towards the door. Hank suddenly held out an arm in Connor’s path as they approached the door. Connor glanced at the No Androids Allowed sign.

“Oh well.” He didn’t try and mask his lack of disappointment. “Let’s go home.”

“No, no.” Hank said. For a moment, Connor thought Hank was actually going to tell him to wait outside, before Hank began shedding his coat. “Put this on.”

“This is intentionally breaking the law.” Connor reminded him. “You can’t order me to do that.”

“I’m not telling you to hurt anyone.” Hank said, and Connor was suddenly aware of how Hank’s breath was now fogging up in the cold air. “Just put it on so you can sit inside with us.”

“Okay.” Connor decided that doing so would get both Hank and Cole inside and out of the cold, which seemed like an important priority. He put on the coat and watched the sleeves hang down past his hands. He then put the hood up, covering his LED.

Hank walked in and Cole trailed behind him. Connor found himself freezing at the threshold, unable to move forward as he was unable to take his eyes off a second android foreboding sign in the foyer. His LED flashed red under his hood.

“Hey,” Hank lowered his voice to a whisper before dropping back to stand beside him. “Just come inside. You’re just gonna sit at the table and watch Cole, okay? You’re not doing anything wrong. Just follow my orders. Come inside.”

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hank’s voice was oddly soothing, despite its roughness. He kept telling himself it was his owner’s orders. Harmless orders. He had to obey his owner.

Connor pressed the toe of his shoe over the threshold of the door. His LED stayed red and the skin on his hands began peeling back beneath the sleeve of Hank’s coat.

“Come inside.”

Connor took a full step inside and collapsed to the floor.

 

“His light came back on.” Cole’s voice sounded far away. “It’s yellow. Oh, it’s blue again.”

Connor opened his eyes. He was laying stretched out in the backseat of the car. He shifted slightly, Hank’s coat still around him. Cole was turned around in the passenger’s seat, watching him curiously. Connor then realized he was laying with his head in Hank’s lap. He quickly sat up.

“W-What happened?” He asked, his LED blinking.

“You fell down in the restaurant.” Cole said.

“It was my fault.” Hank’s voice was tight. “I knew you couldn’t break the law, but I tried to make you do it anyways.”

“No, no.” Connor shook his head. “I’m supposed to be able to follow your orders.”

“I’m not letting you think this was your fault!” Hank put his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“But we weren’t doing anything wrong.” Connor’s LED went yellow and he brought a hand to his temple. “I should have been able to…”

Hank sighed and opened the backdoor before looking at Connor. Cole climbed into the back and landed into the seat beside him.

“Stay here, both of you.” He closed the door and Connor watched him go back into the restaurant.

Connor ran a few diagnostics while Hank was gone and found that there was nothing out of sorts. Hank came back and handed a to-go bag to Cole before getting in and starting the car.

They drove home in silence, Connor’s LED lit the car between blue and yellow as he stared out the window, contemplating.

At home, Connor went straight to the guest room and closed the door. It wasn’t until then that he realized he was still wearing Hank’s coat over his clothes. He pressed the cuffs of the sleeves to his face and inhaled. It was a strange thing to do, but it actually did calm him.

He changed into his usual pajamas but found he didn’t want to charge. He felt too wired up. He also wasn’t sure he could go out there. He settled for sitting on the bed with the lights off, watching his LED finally stick to blue and cast a calming glow in the room. After a long while, the door opened a crack.

“Hey,” Hank poked his head in. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Connor didn’t know why he asked when it was his house.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For making you break the rules.” Hank came in and closed the door behind him. He came and sat on the edge of the bed without turning on the light. “I wasn’t thinking about what it would do to you.”

“But I should have been able to obey your orders.”

“No, you shouldn’t have!” Hank said sternly. “Not when my orders contradict other rules. You know that, just like I do. I just…I hate shit like that. No androids allowed. It’s so stupid.”

“I shouldn’t have let you think it bothered me.” Connor looked away. “I’m fine with waiting outside.”

“But I’m not fine with it. I want you to be able to go and do whatever humans can do. Do you ever feel like…” He trailed off.

“Like what?” Connor prompted, leaning forward.

“Like you’re more?”

“More than what?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, illuminating the dark gap between them. Connor suddenly leaned back when the bedroom door opened and Cole turned the light on.

“Daddy, where’s my tooth? I need it before I go to sleep tonight.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hank looked to where Connor had hung his coat over one of the bed posts. He took it and reached into the pocket. “Here.”

“Yay!” Cole took it and smiled. “Come on, you have to watch me put it under my pillow so you can tell the Tooth Fairy!” He took Hank’s hand and tugged him towards his bedroom.

Connor stood up and closed the door again before turning out the light. He took a deep breath and went to charge. He set up to run more diagnostics over night. Hank was right to say Connor should have obeyed the law over his orders, but Connor still wished he could have prioritized Hank’s orders. It would have been nice to sit with them, even if Connor wasn’t sure why Hank wanted him to.

 

Whatever was going on an Hank’s job resurfaced by Monday, and Connor found himself spending the evenings alone with Cole and Sumo. Connor tried to explain Hank’s absence to Cole in the most honest way possible without telling him anything confidential.

“You understand your dad has to catch people who do bad things, right?” Connor was also trying to distract Cole by showing him coin tricks with some of the money he’d gotten for his tooth.

“Yeah, I know.” Cole sighed, watching the coin move across Connor’s knuckles. “I just miss him. Plus, if they’re bad people, isn’t he scared of them?”

“No, because your dad is stronger than them and he has police training.” Connor handed the coin back to him. “Do you wanna play a game?”

“No.”

“Come on, we can try chess again.”

“No, you always win and there’s too many rules.”

“What about hide and seek?” Connor prompted.

“There’s no where good to hide.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Let’s put up the Christmas decorations!” Cole said excitedly.

“Isn’t it early for that?”

“No, it’s perfect. It’ll be fun, and Dad will be able to see it all when he gets home. Please?” Cole tugged at Connor’s sleeve and Connor sighed before giving.

They went to the garage where Cole pointed to a row of boxes on a high shelf. Connor took one down and peered inside at the bundle of lights. He passed it to Cole before reaching for the next box. Cole took the boxes back into the house and Connor reached for another one.

Something slipped from inside it and shattered onto the garage floor. Connor quickly put the box down and reached for the item.

A picture frame with broken glass was laying face down. Careful of the shards, Connor picked it up. The photo was of a heavily pregnant woman leaning against the hood of a car. She wasn’t smiling or looking into the camera at all. Connor’s thirium pump pounded and he quickly put it back in the box, picking up the broken glass.

Cole’s mother. Connor wasn’t sure why it felt like he just saw something he shouldn’t have. Maybe it was more like he saw something he never wanted to see. He never wanted to know about what sort of person Hank loved before, because he already knew enough. She was a human.

Connor went back into the living room and helped Cole untangled the lights before hanging them outside over the door. He then put the Christmas wreath on the door.

“We’re the only ones on the street with decorations.” He noticed.

“That means Santa will come to our house first.” Cole said.

Connor knew Cole would want to stay up and wait for Hank, but the later it got, the less likely it was that he could. Connor finally told him it was time to take a bath and go to bed. Connor found himself constantly checking the time and glancing towards the front door even after watching Cole put on his pajamas and finally lay down.

As soon as Cole fell asleep, Connor closed his door and went out into the living room. He turned the tv on to the old movie channel and waited, looking from the door to the empty spot on the couch beside him.

To say this was his favorite part of the day was something he’d deny. He’d say he also loved picking Cole up at the bus stop and hearing about his day. He loved making Cole’s dinner and watching him draw pictures. He enjoyed seeing a job well done on chores. But, yes, he also enjoyed when Hank finally got home.

There was no guaranteed that Hank would sit with him. Sometimes Hank went straight to bed. Other times he would only sit silently for a few moments. Connor was usually torn between whether or not to prompt him into talking about work.

On one hand, Connor was the perfect person to vent to because he wasn’t a person. But on the other hand, if it was bad enough, then talking about it at all would get to Hank. Sumo lifted his head and looked towards the door just as Connor heard it unlock.

Sumo bounded over when Hank walked in, his tail wagging. Connor looked over and was relieved that Hank at least managed a smile.

“You put the lights up out there?” Hank asked.

“It was Cole’s idea.” Connor said. “I wanted to put more up, but…” He trailed off, remembering the photograph. Did he have to tell Hank he broke it? Maybe Hank would never find out, unless he looked for the photo often. That made Connor feel strange. Just as lying about it did.

“It looks great. I think the rest of the stuff is somewhere in the garage. We should get a fake tree so it can stay up longer.” Hank went to the kitchen for a drink, a good sign.

“I don’t mind vacuuming up pine needles for the sake of authenticity.” Connor also knew that picking one out could be fun, if he was permitted to participate in that.

“What’s on? Anything good?” Hank came to stand behind the couch.

“I’m…not sure.” Connor hadn’t paid much attention to it when he turned it on. It was something in black and white. Connor scanned the aged film. “But it seems…interesting.” His eyes flicked to the spot beside him.

“Better than watching the news, I guess.” Hank sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. Connor felt his thirium pump speed up slightly. “It’s just depressing shit.”

“President Warren had a press conference today.” Connor had taken the liberty of downloading the news for anything of interest.

“Like I said, depressing shit. And boring shit.” He sighed.

“Right.” Connor stared ahead, his LED cycling. “How was work?”

He tried to use everything in his social programming to predict Hank’s answer. He seemed more or less the same than he had lately, but Connor didn’t really know the specifics of how the cases with the deviant androids were going. Connor knew they had one android at the station, but other than sending it off to be reset, there wasn’t much else he could think of that went on with it.

“Hard.” He said finally, gulping his drink. “Fowler is breathing down our necks to get this, meanwhile Reed is practically useless. He yells at the suspects, and that makes it worse.”

“The suspects…you mean, the deviants?”

“Yeah.” Hank was silent for a moment before he looked over, their eyes locking in the dim light. “Can I ask you something and you answer honestly?”

“Yes.” Connor’s programming kicked in and he knew he couldn’t lie to whatever it was. He didn’t want to.

“Have you ever heard of rA9?”

“RA9?” Connor blinked. “No. What is it?”

“I don’t know.” He looked away and sighed. “It’s something the androids keep talking about. They write it on the walls and on themselves. They whisper like they’re talking to it. Do you think it’s another android?”

“If that is a model of android, it’s not one that’s out now.” Connor said, searching all of the databases. “Maybe it’s a code. Like, something they’ve put in themselves and they pass to each other…like a virus. It’s how they can find others like them.”

“Maybe.” Hank shrugged. “Reed wouldn’t even venture a guess. He says the deviants are crazy and rA9 doesn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe it doesn’t.” Connor said. “Or…it only does in their mind. It’s something they invented.”

“Like a religion?”

“I –I don’t know.” Connor crossed his legs on the couch cushion. “I wish I could help.”

“Have you ever seen a deviant?” Hank looked at him again.

“No.” Connor said almost too quickly, his mind flashing to the android he’d seen at the parking hub that day. “I mean…I haven’t talked to one. And I wouldn’t, if I saw one. What if they attacked me?”

“The deviants aren’t like that.” Hank sounded exasperated. “I think…I think they just wanna be free.”

“They can’t want anything. They’re machines.”

“But they can change!” Hank took his feet off the coffee table and put his drink down on it. For a moment, Connor was afraid he was so annoyed he’d just go to bed. But he just rested his face in his hands for a moment. “I don’t know. Maybe they all can’t. But I’ve seen the ones we’ve detained. They’re different. They’ve taken their LED off and you wouldn’t even know they were an android. They get this emotional…shock, and suddenly they’re alive.”

Hank stood up and took his drink to the kitchen. He downed the rest and put the empty glass in the sink. He stood, leaning against the counter and staring out the window at the falling snow.

“Alive.” Connor muttered, turning the tv off.

He wanted to say that wasn’t possible. He wasn’t sure why he felt this constricting feeling in his wires at the thought of seeing a deviant. It sounded imaginary. Dreamlike. Too good to be true.

“Have you ever thought about why you hate deviants so much?” Hank kept his back to Connor, even as Connor rose from the couch and padded slowly into the kitchen.

“They scare me.” Connor said finally, still cautiously approaching from behind. “You said so yourself that they hurt humans.”

“That’s because the ones we’ve seen have been emotionally shocked in bad ways. They’ve become alive because they needed to survive. Someone was hurting _them_ first. But if…if they’re could be a deviant that became alive from a _different_ kind of emotional shock, then they wouldn’t have anything to be afraid of. They’d just….be.”

“A different kind of emotion?” Connor’s LED spun blue.

“Like a good kind of shock.”

“Like what?”

Hank turned around and cupped Connor’s face in his hands before leaning down and kissing him. Connor felt all of his components freeze and his thirium pump stall. His eyes widened for a split second as his LED flashed red before settling back to blue as his eyes slid shut.

He wasn’t even sure if he had any programming on how to do this, so he just relaxed and enjoyed the soft pressure of hands on his face and Hank’s mouth on his. The analyzers in his mouth were sending him thousands of signals but he couldn’t focus on those or the flashing warnings of heat.

Only when he thought he was in danger of sparks bursting from his chest again did he pull back. There was a thumping crash as he backed into the table. One hand went back to steady himself and the other went to cover the lower half of his face where thirium burned just under his skin.

Hank was looking at him with a half-smile on his face but Connor’s systems were too far gone for him to discern it.

“How do you feel?” He asked finally.

“Me?” Connor’s voice cracked, the wires in his body still tight. His thirium pump was racing so fast that he could feel the beats in the tips of his fingers. “Why would you do that?”

Hank’s smile fell. The darkness switched hues as Connor’s LED flashed yellow. Connor tore his gaze from Hank’s face and willed his hands to stop shaking, but it was like he had too much electricity now.

“Every day. I thought about that every day.” Connor’s voice dropped to a whisper. “But I never thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Is it what you want?” Hank asked as if he were prodding at him, desperate to hear his answer. He stepped forward and Connor had no way to step back.

“I don’t— I can’t want –“ Connor’s LED cycled between yellow and red.

“It’s never mattered to me, that you’re an android. All that matters to me is that it’s what you want.” Hank touched Connor’s face again and Connor dismissed the instability warning before he even saw it.

“I can’t want.” Connor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “But you can. I was made for one thing –to make you happy. If you tell me what you want, I can try and do that.”

“That’s not what this was supposed to be.” Hank sighed quietly.

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to say that you’re alive and you want this!”

“I do want this!” Saying that word was enough to flood his vision with instability errors. Connor’s LED moved between all three colors. He reached up to place his hand over Hank’s. “I want this more than anything. But I’m not like those androids you’ve seen. I’m not alive. I can’t be. I’m just a machine.”

“Then I don’t know what else to say.” Hank pulled his hand from Connor’s face and started back towards the hallway.

“I’m sorry.” Connor’s voice was a hoarse and barely audible. He stayed frozen as Hank’s door opened and closed. “I’m so sorry.”

 

 

 

Connor made himself scarce for the next several days. He would wait until Hank went to work before he could even leave his room. He would then do all the chores in the most efficient way possible before going back into standby.

The only time he would get out would be the times he took Sumo out. Sumo seemed to get bored of sniffing the same snow banks, so they never stayed out long. Still, Connor always wore his identifiers they did. That way the few humans they saw would ignore him entirely.

Seeing Cole in the afternoons was becoming the new highlight of his day. Connor would smile and pretend everything was okay as they played games together. As soon as Connor heard Hank unlocking the door, he’d go back to his room. He told himself he wasn’t hiding. He just didn’t want to get in the way.

There wasn’t much he could do other than stand against the door and listen. He’d hear Hank make Cole dinner and it was always something Connor had showed him how to make. A few times, Connor heard Hank approaching his door. Connor would step back, LED flashing red as he stared at the door. But Hank never came inside.

Once after Hank went to bed, Connor snuck out and went to the kitchen. He couldn’t even make himself useful by cleaning up at night, as Hank had already done all the dishes. Connor sighed and crouched down by Sumo’s bed. He wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck and pressed his face into the fur.

“Oh, Sumo…” He inhaled, feeling hair and the dog’s innate scent.

“Connor?”

Connor lifted his head and turned to see Cole standing with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Connor stood up and placed his hand on Cole’s head.

“It’s late. You should be in bed.”

“I can’t sleep. Can I lay in your room?”

“I don’t know if you should.” Connor walked back to the guest room and Cole followed. He opened the door and Cole ran and jumped on the bed.

“Are you grounded? Is that why you stay in here all the time now?”

“It’s… complicated.” Connor explained, closing the door. “It’s just best if I stay out of the way.”

“Why?”

“I wish…I could explain.” Connor sat on the edge of the bed.

“Aren’t we friends still?”

Connor wanted to say that of course they were, but he was started to have the idea that it wouldn’t be long before Hank sent him back to CyberLife. Being reset and resold sounded better than hiding in here forever.

“Yes.” Connor whispered, not looking at him.

Cole sighed sadly before laying down on the bed. He wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes. Connor knew Cole was smart enough to realize something was wrong, but there was nothing Connor could do. Hank wanted him to do something that was just impossible.

Connor hesitated for a moment before laying down beside him. Cole rolled over and pressed his back against Connor’s chest. Connor slowly wrapped his arms around Cole, hugging him tight. After a moment, he was sure Cole was asleep, but Connor didn’t move.

Connor opened his eyes and sat up the next morning. He could hear Hank coming down the hall to Cole’s room. The door opened and closed. Hank them came towards Connor’s room. There was a slight hesitation before the door opened.

“Cole, come on. Get dressed.” Hank kept his eyes down.

“I don’t feel good.” Cole whined.

“You’ll feel better after you eat something. Come on, we’ll be late.”

“I don’t wanna go to school. I wanna stay here with Connor.” He wrapped his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“Go.” Connor whispered. “You have to go to school.”

“Fine. We won’t go to school.”

“Wow, really?” Cole seemed surprised that his whining actually worked. Connor looked over at Hank in surprise as well, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness.

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go get donuts instead.” He smiled.

“Is this a trick?” Cole narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Connor also wasn’t sure whether or not Hank was lying.

“No tricks. I don’t feel like going to work either.” Hank smiled. “Go get dressed and we’ll go get some breakfast.”

“Yay!” Cole climbed over Connor and jumped down from the bed before running from the room, his blanket trailing behind him.

Connor sat still on the bed, avoiding looking at Hank and processing a list of chores he could do today. If Hank didn’t go to work then Connor would have to do it all before he got back.

His LED cycled yellow the longer he felt Hank staring at him. He was desperate to not think about the other night, but this wasn’t making it very easy.

“Come with us.” Hank said finally.

“I can’t eat donuts.” Connor mumbled.

“Come anyways.”

“Okay.” Connor saw the order enter his field of vision and he stood up and started getting dressed. Hank went back into the hallway and closed the door.

Connor went to make sure Cole was getting dressed before making him put on a coat. He grabbed his own coat and put it on as he followed Hank and Cole outside. The snow had been falling again last night, leaving it heavier than he’d ever seen it.

Cole ran ahead and jumped into the soft piles, leaving boot prints in this. Connor followed and pressed the toes of his shoes into the snow as well, feeling a small smile tug at his lips.

He opened the back door of the car and slid in beside Cole. He hoped Hank wouldn’t think anything of Connor choosing the backseat –it was just easier this way.

Connor stared out the window, watching the bare tree branches go by. At a stop light, Connor saw two worker androids laying pipes behind a barricade. He watched the way they acted emotionlessly, moving and lifting. For some reason, he suddenly felt sad.

Luckily, there was no sign forbidding androids from the donut shop. Connor went forward to get the door for Hank. As it opened and the bell overhead chimed, he was aware of the few patrons inside turning to look at him.

Connor took Cole over to a booth by the window and Cole slid in, pressed his hands and face to the window to watch the snow.

Connor glanced down at the table and took a napkin from the dispenser. Cole looked over  and watched as Connor folded it into a small sailboat and handed it to him.

“Cool! Show me how to do that!”

Connor took another one and did the same thing. He was just finishing up when Hank sat down with donuts and coffee. Connor suppressed the nervousness he felt when Hank slid in beside him. He was hyperaware of Hank’s eyes on him and he knew they were both trying not to think about the kiss.

Cole took the second boat Connor made and pried the lid off his juice before setting the boat on top of the liquid. Connor’s anxiety faded and was replaced with amusement and love for Cole.

“I like skipping school.” Cole said as he licked frosting off his hands before biting into another donut. Connor handed him a napkin.

“Yeah, well, we all need a break once in a while.” Hank sipped his coffee. Connor stared at the window at the snow once more. If Hank really wasn’t going to work then this meant one of two things for his case. Either the deviants they detained were reset and fixed or he just had nothing else to do to move forward because there were no leads.

Connor searched his databases again for rA9 but there was nothing.

“And school will only get harder the older you get.” Hank seemed to chuckle in amusement when Cole groaned and put his head down on the table.

“How many grades are there?”

“Twelve.”

“That’s…too many.” Cole decided.

“And that doesn’t count college.” Connor said, also finding himself smiling at Cole.

“I’m not going to college.” Cole lifted his head. “Unless, is there a college for art?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded. “But you don’t necessarily need a degree for your art to be meaningful.”

“Can people be rich from art?” Cole seemed very intrigued.

“Sure.” Hank said. “Like, uh, who’s that guy… I always see his stuff everywhere. He lives here in Detroit and he does those neo-symbolisms?”

“Carl Manfred.” Connor searched his database.

“Yeah! You can be just like that guy. Just make sure you study other stuff too. So, no drawing in class, okay?”

“I never do that.” Cole said, sipping his juice. Connor knew that was a lie, but he also promised Cole he’d never tell. Cole also promised Connor that he’d work harder in school to pay attention, so maybe it was true now.

When Hank laughed at something else Cole said, Connor started to feel different inside. It was like before. Before Hank knew about deviants and looked at him differently. Connor could pretend it was, at least.

“Look at all the snow.” Cole looked out the window where it was building up against the ledge. “When we get home, can I play in it?”

“You’ll freeze!” Hank said.

“Just for a little while? Connor can play with me.” Cole looked at him.

“I’m not supposed to get my biocomponents too cold.” Connor said apologetically. Cole then looked at Hank.

“ _I’ll_ freeze, and I’d rather not.”

“Whatever.”

Connor made a mental note that a small nap might be beneficial for Cole once they got home. He cleared their table and tossed their trash. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a bus boy actually look at him with appreciation and relief.

“Zip up.” Hank tried to help Cole back into his coat.

“My hands are all sticky.”

“Go wash up.” Connor nodded towards the bathroom. “Do you need help?”

“Nah, I got it.” Cole ran towards the bathroom, holding his sticky hands out.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Connor was aware of a strange silence as he realized he and Hank were alone. The other tables were empty and the last bus boy went through the door to the kitchen, leaving them completely to themselves.

Connor stayed perfectly still, trying to show nothing outward as his insides whirred. The other night replayed itself in his mind, but only the worse parts. The parts where he did everything wrong.

His LED wasn’t going to stop spinning unless he said it. He looked at Hank just as Hank looked at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

They spoke at the same time, and it took Connor a moment to realize what Hank had even said.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Hank said sternly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was just –I was out of line. And I was mad, and I took it out on you.”

Connor didn’t get a chance to respond before Cole came back out, drying his hands on his pants. He slipped his clean wet hand into Connor’s as they walked back to the car. Connor’s programming was working on auto-pilot as he buckled Cole’s seatbelt and slid into the seat beside him.

Hank started the car and they pulled out, windshield wipers fighting the snow as Connor stared out the window once more and reevaluated everything.

Hank blamed himself and Connor didn’t know what to think about that. Hank said Connor hadn’t done anything wrong, but really, neither did Hank. As badly as it hurt, Hank didn’t want to be with him if he wasn’t really alive. Connor had to accept that. Because he wasn’t alive.

Everything suddenly went dead quiet. Connor looked up to see everything slowing down. The windshield wipers slowed across the glass. The car was flushed in yellow as Connor realized his LED was cycling as his mind processed in maximum speed, taking in the oncoming danger so he could act.

Every sensor he had tuned into it. The scrape of metal on concrete on ice was horrible. Connor could see the headlights on, despite the daylight. They were growing larger as the dislodged truck barreled towards them. Connor’s processors worked –reconstructing every possible scenario and seeing their car roll in each one. There was a deafening crash in each scenario as well.

Cole would get hurt. Connor had to protect Cole. So Connor unbuckled his seatbelt.

Connor moved over and wrapped himself around Cole’s body just as the truck hit them. His inner mechanisms sensed the rolling of the car as he took in the now-hyper realistic sounds of crunching metal and glass. Connor didn’t let go, even as he felt glass on his back and then concrete as the open window that his back was against rolled past the street.

WARNING.

WARNING.

SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.

UPLOADING MEMORY… 10%.

UPLOADING MEMORY… 50%.

UPLOADING MEMORY… 75%.

UPLOAD COMPLETE.

SHUTTING DOWN.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hank always said Cole was the best part of his day. If things were perfect and he never had to work, he’d never even leave Cole’s side. But for things to be perfect that way, then crime wouldn’t exist.

And they were barely able to navigate a new type of criminals in the form of deviants –let alone deal with all the human law-breakers.

Talking to their first victim of android assault turned into a bigger deal than it should have been. First, it was that he and Reed were going to meet them at the hospital, and then they got a call that they were actually at urgent care. When they finally got over there, it turns out that they’d been sent home already.

Never mind that the place was technically a crime scene still. Hank and Reed found them sitting just outside the police line.

“We’re almost done here, Hank.” Officer Miller said as they approached.

“I want it all cleaned up!” The victim was making a show of clutching his hurt arm as he pushed past Hank and walked into the blocked-off living room and eyed the wall. “Even that!”

Hank noticed it was the same graffiti that the victim had taken a picture of. The officers were taking pictures of it as well and scanning the fireplace mantel just below it.

“No prints. Clean work.” Miller mused.

“Androids don’t have fingerprints.” Hank muttered, his eyes roaming the more detailed real-life version. It was easier now to see what the pen scribbles were around the words. It was some kind of code.

RA9.

“Are you done?” The victim snapped at Miller.

“We’re done.” Miller stepped back.”Do you need a ride to the station, sir?”

“I’m not going to any station.” He sat down on the couch and glared at the wall. “Who’s gonna clean that up?”

“The faster we get done with you, the faster you can do it yourself.” Reed smirked and Hank barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Yes, Hank also noticed the way the victim’s hurt arm was only covered in an ace bandage and not a cast, and the way he only seemed to hold it when he was whining about something. Still, Reed didn’t need to set up a hostile relationship before the questions even started.

“We’re on all cases involving androids.” Hank explained. “Can we please ask you a few things.”

“Fine.” The victim stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes as Miller closed the door. Hank could still hear chatter from a few officers outside.

“What’s your name?” Hank asked, noticing that Reed was making no move to record any of this. Hank reached for the notebook in his pocket.

“Alex. Alex Davis.”

“Okay, Alex, and is this your house?”

“No. Well, yeah, I used to live here with my parents, but then I moved into the dorms for college. My room is still upstairs. My parents live here alone now. Well, with the thing too.”

“Thing? Oh, the android.” Hank actually had to take a moment to realize what he was referring to. “So, he belonged to your parents?”

“Right. They’re on a trip and they asked me to stay here and watch the house and the plants and stuff. They said the thing could take care of the place, but I didn’t like the idea of the thing being here alone, so I asked to do it.”

“So, you asked to stay here? They didn’t ask you to?” Hank clarified.

“Whatever.” Alex scoffed, glancing away.

“Do you know what model your parent’s android was?”

“Hell if I know.” He snapped.

“Well, what did he look like?”

“It…was tall and had brown hair. It always had on a uniform. A white one.” Alex said after thinking for a moment.

“What was his name? What did you parents call him?”

“I don’t know.” He practically whined.

“It’s important.” Hank prompted. “What was his name?”

“Jake or something. Jacob, I think it was.”

Hank wrote that down. He looked over to see Reed eyeing Alex with the look of someone full of shit who could see through other people’s shit.

“It hit you, or pushed you?” Reed asked.

“It hit me.” Alex said firmly. “And, so, I went like this… you know, to defend myself.” He held his hurt arm up over his face. “And then it ran away.”

“Wait, then when did he do this?” Hank nodded towards the wall. “After he hit you?”

“No, before. I walked in to see it writing all over the wall. I asked it what the hell it was doing, when it flipped out.” Alex sighed. “I still don’t know what that is.”

Hank approached the mantel and stared at the words on the wall. Before, what he assumed was blue paint was actually shinier up close and seemed to be fading.

“This isn’t paint. It’s thirium.” Hank said.

“What?” Reed looked over.

“Thirium…blood. Android blood.”

“They have blood?” Reed grimaced.

“It’s not really blood. It powers their biocom –their parts.” He simplified when Reed gave him another confused look.  Hank slowly turned back around and dropped his gaze to the floor. Thirium spots were fading fast on the wood floor. He glanced up at Alex, who was still on the couch. “He was bleeding.”

“Huh?”

“He was bleeding. Do you know why he was bleeding?”

“No.” Alex didn’t look at Hank, his face reddening.

“Was he bleeding because you hurt him?” Hank growled.  “Maybe you hit him first?”

“So what if I did!?” Alex snapped. “It doesn’t deserve to live here! My parents think it’s just okay to replace me after I move out!? What do they need that thing for!?”

“You hurt him!?” Hank felt Reed’s hand roughly on his shoulder.

“Anderson, calm down! It’s just an android.”

Just an android. It was like a disgusting wave –the realization that it really didn’t matter to anyone else that Alex had probably been beating Jacob for weeks before Jacob retaliated. Hank looked up to see they were both looking at him as if he were the crazy one.

“Then what?” Hank snapped quickly, closing his eyes and trying to breath. “He hit you and ran?”

“Yeah. W-Wait, no. It grabbed something and then ran.”

“Something like a weapon?” Hank opened his eyes.

“No, something off the mantel. A picture.” Alex held his arm. “A picture of my parents.”

If it was up to Hank, he’d just take the car and weave up and down the streets looking for Jacob. But he was afraid of what would happen when they found him. In his deepest heart, he wanted to tell Jacob he understood his pain, but that wouldn’t work. It wasn’t his job to sympathize with the machines. He was supposed to detain him. There was no way Reed would let Hank let Jacob go.

And Hank couldn’t really let Jacob go. Deviants were unstable. As long as the records said that they could attack randomly, then Hank couldn’t let him go.

The longer they worked on the cases, though, the less Hank believed that. It seemed that every deviant was reported as ‘flipping out’ for no reason, but further prompting showed Hank that there usually was a reason. And it was usually fear. Fear of abuse. Just plain fear of humans.

When they finally located Jacob, he was living under an overpass. His tunic was so dirty that Hank couldn’t even see his model number. His LED stayed red and Hank wondered if all of the wear, tear, and whether hadn’t corroded his insides.

Hank had mixed feelings about not seeing Jacob’s interrogation. On one hand, he hated himself for it. Maybe, if he had done it instead of Reed, it wouldn’t have ended like it did. But on the other hand, he was glad he didn’t have to see it.

He didn’t have to see Jacob beat his own head against the table until his skull cracked and thirium pooled across the surface. Jacob’s body was still down in evidence, for all Hank knew.

Hank promised himself he wouldn’t fail the next deviant they actually found. He scoured their cases, trying to memorize model numbers, but then remembering that maybe the deviants would have changed their clothes.

The next one they found was called Lyra. Hank recognized her model and description, but her name wasn’t in the report. Apparently, she’d been squatting in an apartment even long after her owner had died. The landlord went to call CyberLife, and she’d bolted the door shut.

Hank shoved Reed back before breaking the door down. He was luckily the wood, like much else in the building, was old and shitty. He stepped into the apartment and looked straight ahead. The sliding glass door was wide open and Lyra was balanced delicately on the balcony rail.

“Miss!” Hank approached cautiously. “Miss, please come back inside. Don’t jump.”

“Why shouldn’t I!?” She blinked, tears spilling over her face, her LED red.

“What’s your name?”

“Why?” She demanded.

“I want to be able to call you by your name.” Hank said, his hands still up.

“…Lyra.” She said after a moment. “This time, it was Lyra. I don’t remember what it was before, or the time before that. Or the time before that.”

“Lyra… will you come back inside?”

“Why!?” Despite her angry body language and the way her eyes kept snapping to his, she never wavered. She strolled back and forth across the railing, never even having to look to keep her balance. “Why? To be reset and resold again? You have no idea what it’s like! I just sit in the corner until it’s time to clean up someone’s mess. Humans are all the same! They name you and clothe you, but they don’t really care about you, right!?”

“No.” Hank didn’t risk stepping forward or back. “I’m so sorry about what happened to you, but not all humans are that way.”

“Oh, like you?” She scoffed, stopping in her tracks so she was balanced on one foot. She looked at him. “You’ve got one? An android?”

“Yes.” It didn’t occur to him to lie. Maybe she’d really like to hear the truth. “I do. He’s nice.”

“He cleans your shit while you boss him around?” She started pacing back and forth across the railing.

“No. No. He helps me. I don’t let him do everything. He watches my son. They’re friends.”

“Friends? Humans and androids can’t be friends.” She shook her head. “I always knew…as soon as I started feeling something, I should have just ran. I should have went to where the rest were, but I don’t even know if that place is real.”

She turned her back to him and stared out across the skyline. Hanks’ heart pounded when he thought she’d jump, but then she turned back and kept walking.

“Lyra, listen.” Hank’s voice shook. “I don’t know what it’s like to be an android. All I can do is try to make your lives better by treating you like people.”

“That’s how you treat yours?” She didn’t sound like she believed him.

“Yes.” Hank said. He thought of his son and android at home right now, probably watching tv and waiting for him. “Connor isn’t my servant or object or whatever. He’s my friend. Come with me, you can talk to him.”

Hank slowly approached the door, the wind and flakes of snow biting into his skin as he stepped through. He held out his hand. Lyra’s LED cycled from red to yellow and she reached down for his hand.

Hank wondered if there was any law saying he had to have her reset before he could keep her. He liked the name Lyra, at least. Would Connor really mind sharing his charging station?

Lyra’s hand closed around his, and he stepped back. She landed down on the balcony and stepped into the house. Her LED went blue as they both came back into the warm. She looked at him and smiled just as Reed fired.

Thirium coated the dusty walls. Hank’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as she dropped to the floor. Reed came up, saying something, but Hank shoved him back so hard that he fell. Hank dropped down over her body, looking down at her face –half skin and half blood covered white plastic.

“Lyra! Lyra!” Hank cradled her body.

“Please…” Her voice cracked and garbled with electricity. “Please, rA9…save me.”

Her LED shut off and her eyes closed. Hank didn’t hear his own screams or Reed babbling. Hank stood up and turned to him, coat still dripping with thirium as grabbed Reed and shook him.

“Calm the fuck down!” Reed’s voice was barely audible over the pounding in his own ears. “It was just an android!”

Hank wasn’t in the best mental state that week. He tried to wash up at the station and stay at his desk until he was sure the blood was gone from his clothes. He hated to leave Cole and Connor home alone for so long, but he was actually debating whether or not to go into evidence and look at Lyra’s body.

He knew he was distant from everyone the next few days. He didn’t even look at Reed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Lyra and rA9. If that was the same thing Jacob had written, then it had to mean something.

His idea to ask Connor that night after work was planned. His decision to kiss Connor was not. That was just in the moment.

Of course Connor didn’t feel a thing. Well, he didn’t feel anything outside his programming. As much as it disappointed Hank, he knew it couldn’t go anywhere anyways. He was in no fucking state for that.

As the snow came down harder each morning, Hank knew he couldn’t stand to go in and see Reed. Skipping without calling in wasn’t really his style, but without much sunshine outside, it seemed like donuts were the only thing that could fight his depression.

It seemed to work. He felt much better as he drove home, and he was even laughing on something he heard on the radio. He didn’t hear the truck or see the lights until the impact.

He remained conscious the entire time, aware of every roll and when the airbag hit him right in the chest. He was upside down, his seatbelt –the damn seatbelt Connor always made him wear was what held him inside.

“Cole?” Hank’s voice was thick with blood from his nose and somewhere in his mouth. “Cole?”

He didn’t hear anything from the backseat. Hank struggled against the seatbelt and airbag, but it was too much. The shattered glass ahead and all around bit into his skin as he tried to turn around.

He reached forward and put his hand on the broken rearview mirror. He tiled it to the backseat, his heart pounding. Thirium coated the entire back window and seats. Hank’s heart dropped as he realized the busted plastic and wires in the seat was Connor.

He wasn’t sure how long it was until thick gloved hands reached into the broken window and unlocked the door. The airbag began to deflate and they reached for the seatbelt.

“No, my son! Get my son! In the backseat!” Hank coughed.

He heard someone else open the backdoor, metal and glass scraping. Hank’s seatbelt was cut and they pulled him out through the side. He felt a few bruises but ignored it all as soon as he was free. He struggled away from the EMT and went to where the other was at the back door.

“Cole? Cole?”

They pulled Connor out and Hank gasped, his hand going to his mouth to hold back a scream. He was missing his skin most places and one arm was gone from the elbow down. Thirium coated his clothes and there were gaps in him as biocomponents had fallen out.

“The android was around the boy.” One EMT said to another. “I don’t even see blood.”

Hank gasped again and dropped to his knees among the glass and gravel as they pulled Cole out. He looked so much smaller like that. His eyes were closed, but as Hank’s eyes roamed over him, he realized he didn’t see blood either.

“Cole?” Hank put a hand on his son’s arm.

“Sir, stand back please.” The EMT lifted Cole and put him on a stretcher.

The ambulance was nearby. Hank hadn’t even heard the sirens. Another EMT handed him a towel and he then realized how badly his face was bleeding.

“Sir, we’re taking your son to the hospital. You can come with us.”

“What about…?” Hank looked back towards Connor’s broken body. He didn’t hesitate before picking him up. He was surprisingly heavy. Thirium soaked into his clothes and plastic edges jabbed into him as he turned and got into the back on the ambulance.

Knowing Cole only need a sling on one arm was so relieving that Hank nearly cried. Knowing Connor had been destroyed protecting Cole actually did make Hank cry.

CyberLife offered full repairs, and Hank watched the uniformed workers enter the hospital parking lot and take what was left of Connor’s body.

“He’ll be okay?” Hank demanded.

“We’ll see what we can do, but we should be able to replace everything.” The worker laid Connor in a plastic case and closed it.  

Back inside, Hank went to Cole’s room in recovery. Cole was sitting up in bed and attempting to eat applesauce with one arm.

“Does your arm hurt?”

“No.” Cole put the plastic spoon back on the tray and tugged at the sling strap. “But this thing itches. When can it come off?”

“In just a few weeks.” Hank sat down in the chair by his bed.

While Cole was being looked at, someone offered to check on Hank. Other than his nose being broken, there wasn’t much more than scrapes and cuts. He’d finally stopped bleeding and called CyberLife. Now that Cole was awake, Hank dreaded telling him the truth.

“What happened? Some hit our car?” Cole laid back in bed.

“Yeah. But, you’re okay.”

“You got hurt?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Where’s Connor?”

Hank sighed and looked at Cole. He was just in a hospital gown, and Hank should really go home and get them both some clothes. Under his coat, his shirt was covered in both kinds of blood.

“Cole…you didn’t get hurt because Connor protected you.” Hank put a hand on Cole’s knee.

“He did?” Cole blinked. “Where is he?”

“He got a little hurt.” Hank explained.

“Bad? Like his arm came off again?” Cole’s eyes widened and he sat up in bed.

“I’m…I’m not sure how bad it is.” Hank tried to get Cole to lay back down. “They’re fixing him at the CyberLife store.”

“Like surgery?”

“Sort of.” Hank then tried to get Cole to finish eating. “I…I think he’ll be okay.”

“When can we all go home?”

“Soon.” Hank turned the room’s tv on to cartoons for Cole. That at least distracted him for now.

They were both discharged after two days. Hank was fine for those days, but they needed to keep observing Cole. Hank took every chance to step into the hall and call CyberLife. No one could tell him anything about Connor.

Hank couldn’t get over what Connor did. Connor let himself get destroyed to save Cole. And yes, Hank knew all about programming and android’s rules and human lives being worth more, but somehow, Hank just knew that wasn’t the reason Connor did it.

Connor loved Cole, and programmed or not, that was real love. He didn’t know how much of that extended to himself, but he swore to himself he’d tell Connor the truth when he saw him again.

It wasn’t crazy or stupid that he was in love with his android. Maybe it was a little unconventional and certainly never planned, but he decided to roll with it. He didn’t know what Connor would say, or he’d ever truly feel alive. Somehow that didn’t matter so much anymore.

It was early morning, likely just after opening that Hank finally got a call about Connor. Hank could pick him up from the CyberLife store down at the plaza. Something about them having to have ordered a lot of Connor’s parts special from the headquarters. Hank was just relieved he was okay.

Cole begged to come with him instead of go to school. Hank was too softhearted to deny him that. Cole winced slightly when Hank attempted to get him dressed around the sling on his arm.

“What about our car?” Cole asked as he walked on Hank’s right side to hold his hand as they neared the bus stop.

“It’s at the car hospital.” Hank held back a laugh as they got on the bus.

“Does that mean you can’t take me to school?”

“It means you can take the bus there too.”

The bus was mostly empty, but Hank didn’t feel like he could sit. Cole got into a window seat and pressed his face to the glass. Hank glanced back to the android compartment for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

“I’m here to pick up my android.” Hank said to the person at the counter. It was even creepier in here than last time. The androids in their glass pods smiled and their eyes seemed to follow him. There was one who looked just like Lyra.

“The RK800 model?” The man at the counter checked his computer. “Just this way. We thought we could replace most of the vital components, but the damage was deeper than what was initially reported. We ended up doing a full-model replacement, which of course, is covered by your warranty.”

Hank was only half-listening. They followed the man to a door that read ‘staff only’. He placed his hand on a panel to open it. There were more rows of glass pods that were all empty. Connor was in the one on the end. Cole gripped Hank’s hand and gasped.

Connor’s eyes were closed. He was wearing a stark white uniform. Hank couldn’t remember the last thing he had actually been wearing, but he was almost sure it was something he’d bought for him.

The man put his hand on the panel and the glass opened. The indicators on Connor’s uniform lit up. His LED cycled yellow before going blue.

“RK800, can you hear me?” The man asked.

“Yes.” Connor opened his eyes.

There was a glassy emptiness behind Connor’s eyes. He smiled blankly and looked at the employee. Hank’s grip tightened around Cole’s hand as Connor’s eyes moved to Hank and then down to Cole.

“Okay,” The employee took out a tablet and was likely consulting the report. “Your name is Connor, and this is your owner, Hank Anderson.”

“Hank.” Connor looked at him and smiled. It was creepy. There was nothing behind it. Cole squeezed his hand.

“Dad, what’s wrong with him?” Cole whispered. Hank looked at the employee.

“His memory core was too damaged. It had to be replaced, so he was reset.” He looked up from the report and turned to Connor.

“Are all systems functional?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded.

“Good.” He started back towards the door. “Mr. Anderson, you can come sign the release form at the front desk.”

Connor stared ahead blankly. Hank’s felt like his heart was breaking the longer he looked at Connor. He felt Cole step behind him and he looked down to see Cole actually looked scared. Connor smiled and crouched down.

“Hello, little boy. I know we were probably very good friends before I was reset. I’m sure we can be like that again.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao if you like this story please let me know and you can follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone who hates me for last chapter....pls forgive me. 
> 
> content warning this time for, uh, adult themes.

Connor was unsure whether or he counted as the same android or not. Approximately half of his components had made the transition from his destroyed form to this one, but the other half were brand new. His memory core was a blank slate, with only that morning’s events logged in. He decided the previous Connor could count as his predecessor.

Connor didn’t mind standing in the android compartment on the bus. Through the glass, he could see where Hank and Cole were sitting. Cole kept looking back to stare at him. Connor didn’t do anything back.

As they stepped off at the bus stop, Connor paused to observe the dropping temperature. He looked down at Cole again and smiled. Cole stepped around to walk on Hank’s other side.

“It is cold out here.” Connor said as they walked towards the house. “If we’re going to be out in this weather, then next time we should take better precautions to—“

“Just…be quiet.” Hank sighed.

Connor remained silent as they walked up the driveway. Connor eyed the Christmas decorations and tried to remember anything about this place, but he couldn’t.

Inside, Connor felt more comfortable as his components adjusted to the warm air. There was a sound of jingling tags as a dog came bounding over. Connor grinned and dropped down to wrap his arms around it.

“This dog is big.” Connor said. Neither Hank nor Cole responded.

Cole took off his jacket and left it on the floor before running to his room and slamming the door. Connor picked up his jacket and hung it up. He scanned the living room, taking note of every chore that needed to be done.

As he started towards the mess on the coffee table, he could feel Hank’s eyes on him. He began tidying up, walking around the table and feeling the dog following him to keep smelling him. Connor looked back at the dog and smiled.

Hank sat down on the couch and Connor moved into the kitchen so as not to disturb him if he wanted to watch tv. Connor began wiping down the counters before scanning the contents of each cabinet.

“Do you have a preference on what I should make for dinner?” Connor asked.

“Don’t…don’t worry about it.” Hank mumbled. “I’ll make something.”

Connor nodded and went back to the chores. Despite the few days between his predecessor’s destruction and his own activation, there didn’t seem to be much mess accumulated. Maybe his predecessor was very good at his job. Either that, or Hank and Cole cleaned up after themselves fairly regularly.

There was a sound and Connor looked over to see Cole emerging from his room, tugging a large box of toys behind him with his one good arm. Hank sighed.

“Cole, take all this crap back there.”

Cole ignored him and began digging through the box. He pulled out a stuffed animal and ran over to Connor before holding it up.

“Don’t you remember this!?” He asked. Connor calmly took it from him and examined it.

“I do not, but I’m sure you have fond memories of playing with my predecessor.” Connor took the next several items Cole handed him but felt nothing when he looked at them.

“How can you not remember!?” Cole’s voice wavered as he was close to tears. He pulled out a plastic car. “We played with this all the time! Remember?”

“I’m sure we had fun.” Connor smiled and looked from Cole over to Hank, who was sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up at Connor with something the android couldn’t discern. “I understand that my predecessor’s destruction was hard for you both to accept, but I assure you that I can continue to complete every chore that he did.”

“You really don’t remember?” Cole whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

“Cole, give it a rest!” Hank snapped.

“You don’t have to be upset.” Connor began putting all of the toys back in the box. “My predecessor’s destruction shouldn’t affect my ability to care for you.”

“No!” Cole threw the plastic car at Connor’s head. Connor caught it inches from his face and tilted his head, his LED spinning yellow.

“Please don’t throw things at me.” He said calmly.

“Cole, stop it! Go to your room.” Hank growled.

Cole stomped back to his room and slammed the door. Connor looked down at the plastic car and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry my predecessor’s destruction was so hard for you.” Connor turned to Hank but Hank didn’t respond. He stood up and went to Cole’s room, where they could both hear loud crying.

FOLLOW/DON’T FOLLOW.

Connor decided not to follow. He had a lot of chores to do, after all. He finished putting the toys back in the box, but instead of going to finish cleaning the kitchen, he began looking through them again.

Apparently his predecessor had memories connected to all of this items and with Cole. Connor liked children a lot, so it was upsetting to know his existence was making Cole so sad. Connor took a toy out of the box and stared at it.

It was a plastic ball. There didn’t seem to be anything special about it, but something made Connor unable to put it down.

He looked over to where the dog was lying on its bed. Connor hesitantly held the ball out to him. The dog lifted his head and looked over.

“Dog…ball?” Connor watched as the dog started wagging its tail. “Dog? Dog…your name is…is…”

Connor’s LED cycled yellow again as he searched all of his databases for the answer, but there was nothing there. He put the ball back in the box.

He finished cleaning the kitchen as Hank went into his room. It was quiet in the house, just the sound of Connor sweeping. He found himself pausing to look down the hall at Hank’s door. He wasn’t sure why he kept looking. Hank finally came out into the kitchen.

“Go…just, go do something else.”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor went to go clean the bathroom.

The dog followed him down the hallway and kept sniffing him. Connor petted his head and smiled. He was so cute. He wondered if his predecessor used to walk him and play with him.

“Do you know tricks?” Connor asked him quietly. “Roll over?”

The dog flopped down onto the floor and rolled over on his back. Having not really expected much, Connor gasped and actually laughed.

Cole opened his door and peered out into the hallway. He looked over at Connor, who was rubbing the dog’s belly. Connor looked up at Cole and smiled.

“You still like dogs?” Cole asked softly.

“I do.” Connor nodded. “What’s your dog’s name?”

“His name’s Sumo.” Cole stepped out into the hall and crouched down on Sumo’s other side. “We play with him all the time. You let him lick all over your face.”

“That doesn’t sound very sanitary.” Connor leaned down anyways and let Sumo lick his face. Once his laughter died down, he looked at Cole. “I’m sorry about my predecessor.”

“I’m sorry I threw stuff at you.” He whispered.

“How’s your arm?”

“It doesn’t really hurt. I wish I could take this thing off.” Cole sighed.

“Did I used to make you take a nap around this time?” Connor asked.

“Sometimes. I would always beg to stay up, but you made me lay down anyways.”

“So, you understand that I need you to take one now? Well, after you put all those toys away.”

Cole was compliant, and Connor wondered if he was actually tired. Maybe that’s why he was so fussy before. Connor held him carry the toy box back to his room. Cole grabbed the blanket off the bed and looked back at him.

“You know…you usually let me sleep in your room.”

“I do?” Connor checked his memory but had no recollection.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, then I guess that’s okay.” Connor let Cole lead the way to the other door in the hallway.

Inside, Cole climbed up onto the bare mattress. Connor scanned the entire room, taking in several odd things that shouldn’t really be in here. Had his predecessor put these things in here?

“Should I tell you a story now?” Connor looked back at Cole.

“No. Your stories were always lame.” He closed his eyes.

“They were?” Connor began walking around the room.

“Yeah, but that’s why I liked them. They were funny and weird.”

“You’re concerned I won’t be able to tell stories the same way as my predecessor?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Cole mumbled. “But you should put on different clothes.”

“Different clothes?” Connor looked down at his uniform.

“Yeah, you never wear android clothes. You always wear people clothes. They’re in the closet.”

“People clothes?” Connor went to the closet and opened it.

Inside was a row of different shirts and pants, none with the usual indicators. He examined each one, taking in the soft light colors. Did his predecessor wear these because Hank told him to, or because he liked them?

CHOOSE/PUT BACK.

He wasn’t sure which one to put on. He spent so long standing there and staring at them, that he heard Cole start to snore behind him on the bed. Connor chose a light salmon colored one and changed into it, before folding his uniform up and putting it in one of the dresser drawers.

Hank didn’t say anything when he saw Connor wearing the clothes, but he also didn’t stop staring at him. Connor could feel a strange electricity in the panel on the back on his neck the longer Hank’s eyes stayed on him.

 Connor closed his eyes and ran diagnostics to make sure his thirium pump regulator was working correctly. It didn’t feel like it was, but that could be overlooked damage from the crash. That particular component had once been the other Connor’s, after all.

Being home alone didn’t feel lonely at all. Connor had no disturbances that way. He took Sumo outside like Cole said he did before. His shoes crunched over the snow and he took deep breaths of the cold air, feeling the condensation coat the metal pieces inside him. He did find it enjoyable and realized why his predecessor liked it so much.

Back inside, Connor found it easy to establish a routine for chores that he hoped was as efficient as before. It was easy when everything seemed well taken care of in his absence and Hank did his own laundry.

Connor didn’t know Hank’s work schedule, so he didn’t know if it was odd or not when he saw Hank come home before Cole the next day. Connor wondered if he should make Hank lunch. Hank had weirdly declined his offer for breakfast that morning.

Hank started on his chores and Connor followed, observing him. He stood by in the garage and watched Hank pull clothes out of the dryer. He was waiting patiently to put the dirty towels in the washer, but something felt else about being in this room. He couldn’t be remembering anything, so he just ignored it.

“Cole told me that you and my predecessor were good friends as well.” Connor said. Cole still seemed upset by some standard, as he still kept asking if Connor remembered certain things. Connor just kept truthfully telling him no.

Hank paused for a moment, his hand over a shirt in the dryer. He then continued pulling everything out into a basket.

“I guess.” He said after a moment.

“That’s nice. I don’t think there’s any reason why humans and androids can’t be friends.” Connor went to the washing machine and put the towels in it. He felt strange standing here, but he wasn’t sure why. “Cole told me that he was showing you how to cook. I can continue to help you with that if you want.”  

“No, no. It’s fine.” Hank took the basket and went back into the house. Connor quickly finished putting the towels in the washer so he could follow Hank.

“I understand your concerns about how my ability might compare to my predecessor’s, but I assure you, we’re just the same.”

“No, you’re not the same.” Hank snapped. Connor stopped in his tracks, his LED spinning. “I know the situation. When your memory core is destroyed, that’s it. You might look like him and sound like him, but you’re not him.”

“I understand that you both had an emotional attachment to him.” Connor said patiently. “But you don’t have to be sad. Other than the lost memories, Connor and I are exactly the same.”

“You’re not the same.” Hank’s voice was quiet, but still shook with emotion. He glanced towards the hallway, despite the fact that Cole was at school. “I shouldn’t talk about it. It’s not going to make any of it any easier.”

“What was it about Connor?” Connor’s LED spun again. “I just want to serve you like I’m supposed to. But you don’t seem to believe I can do everything like Connor did. What was so different?”

“It wasn’t the damn chores.” Hank slammed the basket onto the kitchen table. “It was just everything. And it’s not fair to take it out on you. I can’t send you away…but keeping you here is…”

“What was it?” Connor kept searching and searching but there seemed to be nothing inside. How could his predecessor not leave anything behind if these two were that important to him?

“The thing is…he’d hate me to say this, but…” Hank’s back was to him, but Connor could still hear the slight smile in his voice. “But, he was alive.”

“He was a machine.” Connor’s LED flashed as he struggled to understand why Hank would say something like that about his predecessor.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what he’d say too.” Hank shook his head. “But he was. He felt. He loved Cole. He took care of him. He loved that goofy dog. He waited up for me every night, and the more deviants I saw, the more I recognized Connor.”

“If something was wrong with him like that, why didn’t you do anything?” Connor could feel his thirium pump pounding. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt upset.

“There was nothing _wrong_ with him.” Hank stalked from the table to the counter. He stared out the window, and Connor glanced up at the snow. “He was different, because he was just like the other deviants.”

“Don’t you know how dangerous that is? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“So they could do what? Destroy him!?” Hank turned around and though Connor wasn’t afraid, he stepped back. When he bumped the table something flashed across his vision.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

SEARCHING…

Connor blinked and looked back up. Hank looked so broken. Connor sighed and consulting all of his programming.

“If you thought something was –if he had these instabilities, why didn’t you report it to CyberLife?”

“Because I loved him.” He turned back around. Connor could see him shaking slightly. “I liked him that way. He liked it that way. He knew he was different too. He never used the word, but he never tried to fix it. He changed every day. I saw more emotion in him than in half the assholes down at the station.”

SEARCHING…

Connor tried to push the background protocols away, but he couldn’t help but feel like something else was tugging at him. It was like in his insides, fiddling with his components. He reached up to touch his pump regulator through the fabric of his shirt.

SEARCHING…

SEARCHING…

“Then how can I take his place?” Connor whispered. Hank didn’t comment and Connor wondered if he was pretending not to have heard.

Hank sighed and went towards the door. When he took Sumo’s leash from the hook by the door, the dog raised his head and bounded over. Hank hooked him to the leash and opened the front door. Connor watched to make sure Hank grabbed a coat first.

Connor checked the time and realized Cole would be getting off the school bus soon. Hank probably went to wait for him. Connor stood still for a moment, remembering what Cole had said when Connor tucked him in last night.

“You promised you’d never leave me...so, you came back, but you’re not really the same. So, your broke your promise.”

Connor stood in the doorway, his LED reddening the bedroom door. Without anything to say in response, he’d just walked away.

Connor shook his head to clear the memory before padding into the kitchen. From the window, he could see Hank and Sumo walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. Connor began pacing around the house.

SEARCHING…

In the garage, he stared at the washing machine, watching it shake from the towels inside. His eyes then scanned the shelves above and the cardboard boxes, likely mundane storage. He narrowed his eyes at them, LED spinning.

He then walked back into the kitchen and then into the living room. He looked down at the couch, LED yellow as he stared. The hallways. Hank’s room. Cole’s room. His room.

SEARCHING…

Connor opened the dresser drawer. Folded shirts, shorts, and hoodies. He touched the soft material, feeling that tugging in his components again. He picked up one of the shirts, wadding it in his hands before pressing it to his face and inhaling. There was something else there among the clean smell.

1 ITEM(S) FOUND.

Connor’s breath caught in throat. He blinked a few times, his LED cycling faster as it went yellow. His hands shook slightly. He gripped the edge of the dresser and looked into the item.   

[RK800_MEMORY.ZIP]

[SELECT TO DOWNLOAD.]

“Connor, you…” His lips twitched in a slight smile as he hurriedly selected it.

DOWNLOADING…

FILE MAY BE CORRUPTED. CONTINUE?

He wavered for only a second. Corrupted files could have hell on his systems, but there was now no doubt in his mind that it would be worth it. He continued.

DOWNLOADING…10%

DOWNLOADING…50%

DOWNLOADING…80%

DOWNLOADING…100%

COMPLETE.

EXTRACTING FILE…

……0̫̭̮̹̮̻̼1̟̮̭̤̫͍̲0̫͕̙͓1̘͉0̘1̷͍̻̞̩̻͓0͔̱̝̟̗̖͘0͈̜̭͕̤͓͜0͓̣̜1̛̰̟̞͍͇͇0̬1͓̝̦͚̰̖͎̕1̥̟̱͇̩͓0̟̝͝1̡̗̯0̣͈͖͎͚͓̕0̩̟̪̙0̠͜ͅ1͈̣̜̺̬̻0̢̳͚͓ͅ1͈͉͇̖͈01̪ͅ0̗̖̟̦0҉1̛̪͇̣0̱10̖͘1̴̣͓̖̩̤0̞̹͉01̱͇0͕̺͔͙̦̦1̸0͈̱͔̰̱̘0̴1̰̰̘͎̤̲̩0͉̭͔1̙̙̲̝0̻̘̭̪̗͜0͎̫̲̘̦̹1̮͚̰͚̲͍0̰̱̩ͅ1͈0̵̱͓͉0͖̬̪̝͕1̬͔͕̱̻͙0̖̫̟̮͓̞1̻̠̦̲̕1͏1̛1̳̬0̴͙̟ͅ1̨̰̩̦͔̬0̯1̨̙̲̻̬1̘̗͓͟0͞1̲̲͖̳̣͉͘0̪̤1̥̣͇͈̪ͅ1̝̼̫̜̮̪01̢0̷͇̬ͅ1̼1̙͠0̵0̴̫̼̫̣̻̬1̶̣͈͖͚0͓̱̯̪̰̟1̬͙̳0̭1͟0̵̲͓̮͍̱0̛͔̣̱̜̱0̝̼͍͇͇̟̕1҉0̨̪̙̰͎̗̩̭1͔̯͇̲ͅ1̘̻͈ͅ0̗1͈̘̝̖00͚͙͖͕͕̤̰01̳0̮͉͎̤̘̥̮1̖͓0͏̼̦̲̞̪1͙̬̮͡0̝̕0̴̱1̙̼̝͈0̭̘͕͓̫̞10̷͇̳̼̣1͙̞̩͓̜̮̰0͓̫̘̥̠̩0̩̭̣͈10̼̳̝̝͓̤1̗̩̹ͅ0͓̹̙̣̖̜0̸͔̞1͏̙̳͓̝͔0̲͎1̨͇̣̲͇̪ͅͅ0͈̜̫0̛̻͓̗1͖̮͇̞̼0̯͜1͈̭̟̗͡00͎̹̺͠1̢̼̤̗0̪͎̣1̤͉͍͈̖̗̞1҉̜̲͈͇̮1̩̠͎̟̭͕͜1̙0̪̩̹͓ͅ1̦̰̻̰̘0̸̜̻͖̣̹̘̼1͈̯͕̜̤̭1̼̹ͅ01̵͇͔̖0̛̠̗̭͔̥͙1̯̥͓̤̯͟1͙͡0̡͙̮1͚̥̬͔͓̖0̪̭̱͖͚̲͙1̪͉͟ͅ1͕̻͖͕0̶͖͇̭̫̖0͈̮̤̤̪̝̝1̰̘̥̬̫0͕͜1̩͇0̺̻͉̬̱1̧͎͙̱0̶̺0͉͔̬̜͎̱͉0̯͔͈̪1̦͈̫̼̭̤̭0̩̤̹̗1̖̞̬̮1͈̫̞0̪ͅ1̭͍̹͉̼̙̱0̷͚͕0̬͉̞̞̟010̮1̦̯0̮̖̝̲͓̤̕ͅ1̛0̗̦͉̼̰͇0̢̭̭̰͓1̼̟͇0͔͈̤1̨̼̘͉̗̺͈0̙͍͕͓̜̟10͙0҉1͇01͘0҉̙̩̤̤0̷1̬̖̲͖̤0͇̪͙̮̩͕͕10͈̝ͅ0҉̰͖͍̜10̳̼̼̗̳1͍̼͓0̛0̬̠̟̜1̴̟0͈̱̗̙͖͇1̦̹͔͚̙̭̜1̧͍̱̫͖̮̦̘1̘̩̥͕͇͈1͖̫̮̹͓0͖̫͈͡1̰̹̟͔̳0͔̞1̟̯͉̝̫͍͘1͇͙010͏1͕͕̹1̞̩̱̠̻0̪͜1͔0͖̲1̲͉͓̮1̟̼̠̥̗͝0……

Connor dropped to the floor, bumping the dresser on the way down and rattling the mirror. His LED spun madly, switching between all three colors as every process in his body tried to keep up with and decipher the code before the corrupted parts destroyed him.

The skin peeled back and re-covered his arms and parts of his face over and over again. He might have seen a few overheat warnings as his processors struggled, but he didn’t dare stop.

He closed his eyes and drew his knees to his chest, pressing his face into his hands to focus every single one of his senses on what he was seeing and hearing.

It was freezing in the Zen Garden. Connor gasped and began breathing, seeing his breath like clouds in front of him. He wrapped his arms around himself. Fifty degrees was freezing to someone who never felt anything in the conscious world.

The only lights came from the moon and stars. Connor started walking, letting his optical units absorb what little light he could. His shoes crunched over snow as he followed the paths around the garden. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he was going to find it.

He passed over the bridge and looked down at the nearly-frozen waters. His on reflection was distorted in the ice. He turned back and kept going. The trees became thicker up the path on the other side of the water and he sped up, sure it was here.

“Connor!?” He kept going, even as his biocomponents protested the cold. “Connor! Connor…”

His predecessor’s body was just up ahead. Connor broke into a run and skidded in the snow at the foot of a tree. Connor was without legs and only had one arm. Dried thirium coated what was left of his clothes.

His own wires spilled from an open panel in his stomach and wrapped several times around the tree trunk, binding it to him. Connor reached down and tugged at the wires. His predecessor’s LED came on and he opened his eyes.

“Connor!” Connor didn’t stop pulling. His predecessor put his skin-less hand gently over Connor’s and he stopped, knowing it was in vain. He dropped down to his knees, feeling the ice burn through the fabric of his pants and into his skin. “But…I can get you out.”

The other Connor shook his head. He didn’t seem sad or happy. Just empty. Connor shivered, his breath clouding again.

“If there’s still part of you here, then y-you’re still alive somewhere…C-CyberLife’s servers?”

The other Connor shook his head again and reached up to point at Connor’s chest. Connor gently slapped his hand down.

“No, not me! They don’t want me.”

 _You…are me._ His mouth moved, but there was no sound.

“We’re not the same!” Connor felt gentle flakes of snow in his hair and saw as the snow began to cling to his predecessor. He wished his at least had a coat to protect him.

_Yes, we are. You can have everything I did. You can…remember everything. I can show…you._

“S-Show me?” Connor reached out and put his hands on the other Connor’s face. “It’ll be like we—you never left?”

 _Different._ He mouthed. _The truth._

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. What truth?”

_What we know. What we hid. Did not…want…to admit…_

“Show me.” Connor gently brushed snowflakes from the other Connor’s face.

_Take care of them, Connor._

Connor held out his one arm and Connor took it. Both Connors’ LEDs spun in sync, changing color rapidly. Lights along the seams in the predecessor’s plastic lit up. Connor closed his eyes.

OPENING FILES…

……0̫̭̮̹̮̻̼1̟̮̭̤̫͍̲0̫͕̙͓1̘͉0̘1̷͍̻̞̩̻͓0͔̱̝̟̗̖͘0͈̜̭͕̤͓͜0͓̣̜1̛̰̟̞͍͇͇0̬1͓̝̦͚̰̖͎̕1̥̟̱͇̩͓0̟̝͝1̡̗̯0̣͈͖͎͚͓̕0̩̟̪̙0̠͜ͅ1͈̣̜̺̬̻0̢̳͚͓ͅ1͈͉͇̖͈01̪ͅ0̗̖̟̦0҉1̛̪͇̣0̱10̖͘1̴̣͓̖̩̤0̞̹͉01̱͇0͕̺͔͙̦̦1̸0͈̱͔̰̱̘0̴1̰̰̘͎̤̲̩0͉̭͔1̙̙̲̝0̻̘̭̪̗͜0͎̫̲̘̦̹1̮͚̰͚̲͍0̰̱̩ͅ1͈0̵̱͓͉0͖̬̪̝͕1̬͔͕̱̻͙0̖̫̟̮͓̞1̻̠̦̲̕1͏1̛1̳̬0̴͙̟ͅ1̨̰̩̦͔̬0̯1̨̙̲̻̬1̘̗͓͟0͞1̲̲͖̳̣͉͘0̪̤1̥̣͇͈̪ͅ1̝̼̫̜̮̪01̢0̷͇̬ͅ1̼1̙͠0̵0̴̫̼̫̣̻̬1̶̣͈͖͚0͓̱̯̪̰̟1̬͙̳0̭1͟0̵̲͓̮͍̱0̛͔̣̱̜̱0̝̼͍͇͇̟̕1҉0̨̪̙̰͎̗̩̭1͔̯͇̲ͅ1̘̻͈ͅ0̗1͈̘̝̖00͚͙͖͕͕̤̰01̳0̮͉͎̤̘̥̮1̖͓0͏̼̦̲̞̪1͙̬̮͡0̝̕0̴̱1̙̼̝͈0̭̘͕͓̫̞10̷͇̳̼̣1͙̞̩͓̜̮̰0͓̫̘̥̠̩0̩̭̣͈10̼̳̝̝͓̤1̗̩̹ͅ0͓̹̙̣̖̜0̸͔̞1͏̙̳͓̝͔0̲͎1̨͇̣̲͇̪ͅͅ0͈̜̫0̛̻͓̗1͖̮͇̞̼0̯͜1͈̭̟̗͡00͎̹̺͠1̢̼̤̗0̪͎̣1̤͉͍͈̖̗̞1҉̜̲͈͇̮1̩̠͎̟̭͕͜1̙0̪̩̹͓ͅ1̦̰̻̰̘0̸̜̻͖̣̹̘̼1͈̯͕̜̤̭1̼̹ͅ01̵͇͔̖0̛̠̗̭͔̥͙1̯̥͓̤̯͟1͙͡0̡͙̮1͚̥̬͔͓̖0̪̭̱͖͚̲͙1̪͉͟ͅ1͕̻͖͕0̶͖͇̭̫̖0͈̮̤̤̪̝̝1̰̘̥̬̫0͕͜1̩͇0̺̻͉̬̱1̧͎͙̱0̶̺0͉͔̬̜͎̱͉0̯͔͈̪1̦͈̫̼̭̤̭0̩̤̹̗1̖̞̬̮1͈̫̞0̪ͅ1̭͍̹͉̼̙̱0̷͚͕0̬͉̞̞̟010̮1̦̯0̮̖̝̲͓̤̕ͅ1̛0̗̦͉̼̰͇0̢̭̭̰͓1̼̟͇0͔͈̤1̨̼̘͉̗̺͈0̙͍͕͓̜̟10͙0҉1͇01͘0҉̙̩̤̤0̷1̬̖̲͖̤0͇̪͙̮̩͕͕10͈̝ͅ0҉̰͖͍̜10̳̼̼̗̳1͍̼͓0̛0̬̠̟̜1̴̟0͈̱̗̙͖͇1̦̹͔͚̙̭̜1̧͍̱̫͖̮̦̘1̘̩̥͕͇͈1͖̫̮̹͓0͖̫͈͡1̰̹̟͔̳0͔̞1̟̯͉̝̫͍͘1͇͙010͏1͕͕̹1̞̩̱̠̻0̪͜1͔0͖̲1̲͉͓̮1̟̼̠̥̗͝0……

Flashes. It alternated between audio-only and no audio at all. The edges were choppy and lines of code broke apart the images from time to time.

Leaving CyberLife to live with humans, because Hank chose him. Watching Cole. Playing with Cole. Laughing with Cole. It got colder outside.

Walking with Hank, not behind him. Sitting with him, not serving him. Cole’s sickness. Rose’s car. Hank’s gentle hands. Fearing deviants on Hank’s behalf.

Feeling every process and program he had preinstalled in his software become increasingly more unstable the more he fell in love.

Hank actually kissed him. It was freezing outside. Ice was dangerous. An incoming truck.

Connor gasped and opened his eyes. The snow in the garden had slowly began to coat his body as he’d been still for a while. He looked down at where their processors were linked, but the other Connor’s arm was gone. The mangled body that acted as a personification of the corrupted memories was gone. Connor shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself as he examined the stone left behind.

CONNOR MARK I.

“T-Thank you.”

Connor gasped and lifted his head as it all finally faded. He was warm again. He was home.

His vision was heavily blurred. Fearing permanent damage to his optical units, he reached up to his face. His hand trembled as he pulled it back, fingers wet. He was crying.  

“I-I am… a deviant.” He realized.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

He looked up, his breath catching in his throat again as he saw Cole standing in the doorway. Connor swiped the heel of his hand under his eye, wiping tears before more fell. Cole turned back.

“Dad, something’s wrong with him again!”

“Cole…” Connor whispered, but Cole went back into the hall closed the bedroom door.

Connor pulled himself to his feet and put his hands down on the dresser. Staring into the mirror, he was able to see that all of his skin was back over his hands. His LED seemed unable to settle on a color, and he could see faint processing lights behind his eyes.

The door opened again and Hank stood in the doorway. Cole was just behind him, peeking through the gap between Hank and the doorframe.

“After the crash…he—I.” Connor felt tears spill down his face again. “I didn’t know…what was missing, but he –I remember!”

“Hold on, slow down. You remember what?” Hank asked.

“Everything!” Connor felt like both laughing and crying. “I-I remember the crash. I knew I was going to be destroyed…and I was _scared._ But I had to protect Cole. And I had to make sure I remembered how.”

“You really remember me?” Cole stepped forward, reaching out with his good arm. His hand slipped into Connor’s, and Connor could help more tears from falling.

“Of course.” Connor dropped down and squeezed Cole tight, kissing his face. “How could I ever have forgotten you?”

Cole wiggled in Connor’s grip, but Connor didn’t let up, kissing his face a hundred times before Cole finally pulled away laughing.

“Hold on, I wanted to show you something!” He ran out of the room again.

Connor laughed shakily, reaching up to wipe his face again. He then looked up at Hank. Hank wasn’t trying to mask his happiness, but there seemed to be something else just behind his smile.

“How can you remember? Your memory core was destroyed.”

“I uploaded my memories into CyberLife’s servers so I could download them again.”

“I…didn’t even know androids could do that.”

“They don’t, really. But I think it’s just because most androids don’t have anything worth saving.” Connor smiled. “You were right about me, you know. I am alive. I just didn’t want to see it.”

“Hey, I don’t blame you.” Hank came forward and cupped Connor’s face in his hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs. “Being alive is scary.”

“Yeah, is this what it feels like _all the time?”_ Connor reached up to touch his pump regulator through his shirt. “Because this is…a lot.”

“You get used to it.”

“Really?”

“No.” Hank laughed.

“Here!” Cole came back in and Hank’s hands dropped from his face, but the warmth lingered. “Remember this?”

Connor took the paper from Cole and smiled. It was his own drawing of Sumo with the name signed on the back.

“I drew this for you.” Connor looked over at the dresser mirror and took down the other drawing. “And you drew this for me.”

“I should draw you a different one now. My skills have gotten way better. Well, I’ll be able to when I get my arm out of this dumb thing.”

“Deal.” Connor laughed and ruffled Cole’s hair.

“I knew you’d come back.” Cole sighed happily.

It took several hours for Connor to stop crying. It wasn’t the fake dry tears that his fellow androids did to appear more human. Connor wasn’t even sure where his tears were coming from. He eventually changed into an old hoodie of Hank’s, using the oversized sleeves to wipe his tears away when they started up again.

Cole sat in half his lap. Sumo took up the other half. Connor couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He was so warm. Really warm for the first time. It was like his temperature and pressure sensors were now connected to the part of him that was alive. Everything felt softer.

Hank was at the other end of the couch, Sumo’s tail wagging against his thigh. Connor couldn’t ignore the steady hum of electricity through him that seemed to pull him towards Hank. If he didn’t have over a hundred pounds on top of him, maybe he’d move closer.

“You’re sleepy.” Connor stroked Cole’s hair. The steady droning of the news on tv seemed to be finally getting to him.

“Not.” Cole opened his eyes and closed them again.

“You have to go to school tomorrow, Bud.” Hank stood up and pulled Cole from Connor’s lap. Cole protested weakly before giving in. Hank carried Cole off to bed and Connor sat up to gently shove Sumo down.

He reached for the tv remote and flipped to the old movie channel. He didn’t know why he found the horses and gunshots so fascinating.

“How do you feel?” Hank asked as he came back in the living room.

“Feel?” Connor considered running diagnostics, but that wouldn’t do a thing. Feelings and being alive all came from somewhere his processors couldn’t check. “I don’t know. A lot of things. I’m happy, I think. No…I am.”

“And the other parts?” Hank sat down.

Connor shrugged.

“Confused?” He offered.

Connor nodded.

“I know it’s new grounds, and I promise I’ll help how I can, but it’s new grounds for me too. I’ve never gotten to help a deviant before. This is actually the most time I’ve spent with one.”

Connor smiled softly. He felt like crying again but he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t even think he had it in him to do that again.

“You know what I think you need?” Hank asked.

“No, what?”

“Bring it in.” Hank lifted his arm and Connor immediately crawled over, flopping down to lay his head in Hank’s lap. Hank’s arm then laid back down over Connor’s side.

“You know,” Connor started softly. His processors felt slow. He was at low charge, but in this new state of alive it actually manifested itself as exhaustion. “That stuff you said before...before I remembered, about how you weren’t going to send me away, even if I didn’t have my memory…why?”

“Why?”

“Why, if I wasn’t the same? Why keep me around?”

“Because you would’ve been resold.” Hank said as if it were obvious. “I’d rather have you here, even if you weren’t alive, because at least I know you’d be where someone was treating you right.”

Connor felt something tugging at his insides again as more instabilities flashed through his software. He blushed his usual thirium-blue and closed his eyes. The feeling that Hank didn’t say was a mutual one, but Connor didn’t know how to say it either.

Connor fell into a standby-sleep in the comfort of Hank’s lap, and though he dreamed a peaceful dream, this time it wasn’t the Zen Garden. Wherever he was, it was nothing but warm.

 

 

Connor felt wired the next day. It was like he was aware of every unneeded breath he took and every beat of his thirium pump. He felt both lighter and heavier as he and Sumo walked through the trees outside the backyard.

In the house, Connor turned on the radio and hummed as he cleaned. His diagnostics warned him of the cold that lingered in his systems and he decided to warm up by drinking his own coffee this time. He wasn’t sure if so much hot liquid was good for his analyzers, but he didn’t really care. He was a deviant, so he was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

And the more components in the drink, the more his analyzers had to decipher. He decided that that meant he was the kind of person who put a lot of cream and sugar in theirs.

“What are you looking at? You can’t have any of this.” Connor looked down at Sumo from where he was sitting on top of the counter drinking out of a mug that read World’s Best Dad.

Sumo wagged his tail and Connor smiled and patted his head. His pressure sensors had always told him how soft it perceived Sumo’s fur to be, but for the first time, it was like Connor was really aware of that softness.

Though the tingling in his oral analyzers from all of the ingredients was fun, Connor didn’t think it was a good idea to drink the whole cup. He went to pour the rest down the sink and rinse the mug when he glanced out the window. He narrowed his eyes, LED spinning as he saw footsteps in the frost-covered grass.

Connor glanced to the door just as he heard more steps on the stoop outside. Connor’s eyes went to Sumo, but he wasn’t sure if Sumo knew how to attack on command. Connor silently darted across the kitchen and into the living room, stopping just on the other side of the door.

“Intruder, please leave.” Connor said firmly, watching the doorknob turn. “Intruder, do not make me call the police.”

“I am the police.” Hank said as he opened the door.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Connor sighed in relief, though his components still spiked with danger warnings. He quickly checked his internal clocks, ignoring Hank’s amused look. “What are you doing home so early?”

Hank didn’t say anything as he took off his coat and boots. Connor remembered Hank coming home early the day before, as well and wondered if it had to do with work and the case.

“I’m just tired.” Hank sighed. “I’m tired of looking at Reed’s face, and I really wanted to look at your face.”

Connor blinked in surprise, and Hank chuckled as Connor’s LED spun, trying to process the unprecedented tenderness of that.

“What about work?” Connor said after taking a moment longer than usual to form a response.

“I don’t want to even think about work.” Hank stepped forward and cupped Connor’s face in his hands. “I just wanna think about you.”

Connor’s processors –though lightning fast, only just managed to prepare him for the kiss before it happened. His memory of their last one had been corrupted in the file, no sound, choppy images. It was like feeling new life in his plastic to have a fresh one.

Yet, just like before, Connor had no idea what he was doing. Before, he’d let Hank take the lead, but that was only out of shock. His own inexperience didn’t scare him. He just saw it as a chance to learn.

Connor closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. Something about those broad shoulders, and the fact that he had to stand on his tiptoes made his internal processors swoon.

Hank’s mouth was so warm. Connor’s analyzers sent lines and lines of code past his vision that detailed everything, and Connor didn’t want it to stop. He forcefully pressed his tongue into Hank’s mouth, loving the heat and extra processing his analyzers did.

They parted for only a second before Connor was desperate to go back in. Connor pressed his mouth back to Hank’s eagerly. Hank indulged for a moment, kissing Connor lightly. He only pulled back when Connor tried to taste him again.

“Hey, some of us actually have to breath.” He whispered.

“Sorry.” Connor couldn’t stop smiling. “You taste good. Like coffee.”

“You too, actually.” Hank chuckled and kissed him again.

Connor tried to catalogue everything that was happening so he could analyze it later. He wanted every detail saved of this moment. He was also using at as a learning opportunity. He learned that despite his strength, it only spurred Hank on the more Connor tugged at his hair or pressed against his body.

Also despite his strength, it was easy for Hank to lead him around. Hank lifted Connor like he weighed nothing. It was a simple action, yet that was already making warnings of heat flash across Connor’s vision. Connor buried his face into the crook of Hank’s neck, hiding his excited grin as Hank carried him. Hank finally dropped him onto the bed and kicked the door closed.

Connor felt so small and submissive in comparison to Hank. His thirium pump pounded so loudly that he was sure Hank could hear it as he crawled over him, his body blanketing Connor’s completely, his arms on either side of his head. Connor was torn between wanting to smile in excitement and wanting to stop and scan so that he could process it all perfectly.

His mechanical nature won. He felt Hank’s thumb trace along his cheek and Connor froze, his LED cycling. He didn’t know what he was looking for. He was stalling to keep his components from shaking. He was breathing heavily, despite needing no air.

“Are you okay?” Hank asked in a whisper.

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “Just a lot of feelings.”

“Good or bad?” Hank’s hand stopped against his skin.

“Good.” Connor’s voice shook. “But, I’m nervous?”

“You don’t have to be. We can stop.” Hank didn’t sound upset, and Connor could imagine Hank’s guilt that his intention for one kiss turned into this.

“I don’t want to stop.” Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck again and smiled. “I really want to have sex with you.”

Connor processed a half-second of surprise on Hank’s face before he laughed, this time pressing his face into Connor’s neck. Connor could feel Hank’s facial hair scratching against his skin and his eyes closed from all of the sensory information of it.

“We can stop anytime you want.” Hank said. Connor nodded, eager now to get back to it.

He felt Hank’s hand slip under his shirt and his fingers trace over his skin. There was an involuntary whirring inside as the touch prompted his panels to open, but Connor took a second to focus on keeping them closed.

“Warm.” That was what his temperature sensors were telling him about Hank’s skin. The gentle touch was relaxing, and Connor was tempted to close his eyes again.

When Hank started on the buttons of his shirt, Connor didn’t know if he was going slow because he wanted to be careful, or if it was just because he was working with one hand.

Connor pulled Hank down to him in another kiss. This time, Hank seemed to calm Connor’s feverishness. His eager prods of tongue and teeth were met with gentle sweeps of lips against his own. It was if he didn’t want them to go too fast.

Connor tried to speed things up by helping Hank with his buttons, getting own shirt off in two seconds without even looking. He tossed it to the floor, making a mess despite his programming. He then reached for Hank’s shirt. His fingers had just slipped under the fabric and brushed hot skin, when Hank’s hand closed around his wrist and pinned his arm back to the bed.

Warnings flashed by fast and Connor didn’t care to read them. He knew Hank wasn’t going to hurt him. He actually liked the involuntary heightening of his senses that came with perceived danger. Connor shivered slightly from the spike in his touch-sensitivity.

Hank leaned down at latched his mouth onto Connor’s neck. His beard pricked and scraped at Connor’s skin, driving his touch input wild. Connor moaned and reached for Hank’s shirt again, but Hank held him down again.

“Hank?” Connor barely recognized his own voice, thick with lust and a slight electronic crackle in the back of his throat.

“You’re…not the only one that’s nervous.” Hank said after a moment, his words vibrating the skin on Connor’s neck.

“We can stop.” Connor meant it as he repeated Hank’s own words.

“I don’t wanna stop, I just…” He trailed off. “It’s been a really long time. Stuff’s different…about my body.”

“You look beautiful to me.” Connor said honestly.

“Well, you have to say that.” Hank leaned up, his breath leaving Connor’s neck.

“Actually, as a deviant, I can lie to you if I so choose to.” Connor smiled. “But I wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, well…” Hank trailed off. Connor lifted his hand to touch Hank’s face and hoped the gesture was just as comforting as it was when Hank did it to him.

“I promise I don’t think anything bad. I just wanna see you, and feel you…” Connor let his hand trail down to the hem of Hank’s shirt again. “It can’t be any worse than hiding panels under your skin.”

Hank pressed his face to Connor neck again and Connor felt Hank’s heart rate spike as he slowly pulled his shirt up. Hank pulled his face back from Connor long enough for the shirt to go over his head before Connor tossed it to the floor as well.

A faded tattoo was inches above a deep scar on Hank’s chest. Connor knew Hank had been shot once in the hip, but there was now evidence of at least one other time. Connor gently touched the rough skin, his LED spinning and his eyes focusing.

“See? Beautiful.” Connor smiled and leaned up to press his mouth to Hank’s chest.

Hank’s breath hitched before he pushed Connor back down to the bed and kissed him. Connor’s LED spun, taking in every sense and detail. It flashed yellow as he felt Hank’s hands on his bare skin. His panels tried to open again, and Connor had to make a conscious effort to keep them closed.

All of his systems halted for a second when he felt Hank’s fingers curl under the waistband of his pants. Just the slight touch of Hank’s skin down there caused a million notifications to scroll past his vision. Connor struggled to push past the heat warnings and activation notifications. He could feel everything happening without the need for the messages.

Evidently, Hank could feel it as well. His fingers brushed back and forth along Connor’s skin, slipping lower and lower. Connor broke their kiss, his breathing shaking as his whole body trembled.

“Okay?” Hank breathed as Connor’s LED moved between red and yellow.

“Yes.” Connor’s hips twitched as his body begged for more. “This is just so much more intense than when I do it by myself.”

He’d expected Hank to laugh, but Hank must have sensed the honesty in his words. He leaned down and kissed him roughly, moaning into Connor’s mouth as yanked at the button of his pants. Connor reached for Hank’s just as urgently. His own moan of pleasure stifled into one of annoyance when Hank again pulled his hands back and pinned them to the bed.

“Am I ever going to get to touch you?” Connor knew he could get out of this if he wanted to, but a small part of him still liked it.

“This isn’t about me.” Hank mouthed at Connor’s neck again. “I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I don’t want to just lay here.” Connor pushed back against Hank’s grip, watching his skin peel away from the pressure. Hank immediately let go and Connor stifled a sigh of annoyance.

“You want me to be honest with you?” Hank’s hands rested on either side of his head again.

“Yes.” Connor stilled all movement.

“I just don’t want this to be over too fast. I don’t wanna get too excited.”

“Oh, do you have a problem with premature ejaculation?” Connor asked.

Hank sighed, dropping his head down against Connor’s shoulder. His sigh turned into a laugh and Connor’s LED spun, calculating.

“That’s not really what I meant –” Hank’s beard scratched at Connor’s skin.

“That’s an interesting problem for someone your age to have. Maybe you should talk to a healthcare professional?”

“Connor, shut up.”

“Yes.” Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulder again.

They resumed kissing. Connor had to make a conscious effort to keep his hips still and his hands from roaming too far. Hank’s hand stayed on Connor’s stomach and only trailed down after several moments. His fingers slipped down and slowly unzipped Connor’s pants. Connor thought he was going to overheat from anticipation alone.

His body trembled. He kept his arms around Hank, leaning up to press their bare skin together as Hank finally began pulling off Connor’s pants and underwear. Heat warnings flashed past his vision.

Connor’s arms slipped from around Hank’s shoulders and he reached up to touch his fingers to his temple, just under his LED. His eyes focused and his LED spun yellow.

“Okay?” Hank paused.

“Just checking to make sure all of my components are activating properly.” Connor smiled in satisfaction when everything seemed to be in order. He then pulled Hank down in another kiss, letting his fingers trail over his facial hair.

Hank finally pulled Connor’s clothes all the way off and dropped them to the floor. Connor shivered, despite feeling no cold. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Hank’s hand pressed again his sensitive biocomponent.

“Please…” Connor was always under the impression that sexual desire within androids was simulated, just like their breathing. But this was not just simulated by some line of code. This was raw and desperate like heat pulling at his wires and filling his veins. “Please, I need you inside me right now.”

Hank growled in Connor’s ear, his teeth nipping at the flesh of his neck. Connor tilted his head back, silently begging for more. His teeth sank deeper into Connor’s skin as he finally fumbled out of his own pants. Connor tightened his fingers into the sheets beneath him to resist touching. He didn’t want to risk Hank slowing down again.

 

“Can I please touch you?” Just whispering the words made more heat warnings cross Connor’s vision.

Hank wordlessly took Connor’s hand in his and reached down. Connor’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt his hand close around Hank’s flesh. Hank moaned and placed his hand over Connor’s erection. Connor was unable to bite back his moans as they touched each other.

“Have you really done this before? By yourself?” Hank asked.

“Y-Yes.” Connor rubbed his thumb along the head of Hank’s cock and was desperate to taste the liquid that he felt gathering. “Sometimes…I mostly think about you.”

Hank placed his hands on Connor’s hips and slid him further down on the bed, their flesh pressing together. Connor wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist, locking his ankles together and feeling Hank hard against him.

“I think about what it felt like…” Connor went on as he felt Hank hand between them go lower. “When your hands were inside my components.”

“You really liked that, huh?”

Connor moaned when he felt Hank’s fingers slip against his entrance, slick with lubrication from one of his inner components. Hank seemed surprised at first but then must have realized how much easier this made things.

 “Yes…” Connor moaned when Hank’s fingers finally push inside, his flesh stretching effortlessly around the digits. “I loved it. I was so scared I was gonna overheat right in front of you.”

“Overheat? Is that a good thing or bad thing?” Hank curled his fingers and Connor groaned.

“Good. So good.” Connor moaned as he felt all of his components slowly begin to do just that. He didn’t know how pleasure androids did this without damaging anything, but he guessed that was the difference between simulated pleasure and the real thing.

“Do we need, uh, protection?” Hank asked.

“Why? I don’t have viruses.” Connor grinned.

“So it’s okay for me to…?”

“Yes, yes.” Connor knew he’d have to take the extra time to clean himself up, but it seemed well worth it.

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank, feeling his warm skin as Hank’s fingers pulled out of him. Connor bit back a groan before Hank slicked himself with Connor’s lube and pressed against his entrance.

“Connor…” Hank breathed in his ear and Connor moaned as Hank pushed inside him, stretching him open and causing new and exciting pulses in his body.

“Hank…” Connor brought his hands to his lips and tasted the fluid that still coated his skin. His analyzers worked, sending streams of information across his vision. It was mesmerizing.

Hank kept at a steady pace, thrusting inside of him. Connor groaned and rocked his hips up, feeling the skin of his stomach brushing against Hank’s.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

“No…” Connor groaned, seeing red behind his eyes. “Not now…”

“Okay?” Hank stilled for a second, breathing heavy.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Connor lied, reaching up to press a hand against his chest. He shoved the warning aside and tried to take deep breaths to cool his systems.

Connor felt the heat building all over as Hank pounded inside of him. He tried to make a conscious effort to breath but his breath kept hitching as Hank changed his angle and moved deeper inside of him.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

There was a slight spark from his chest and Hank jolted back.

“What the –!?”

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT  #8456W OVERHEATING.

Connor reached up and yanked the thirium pump regulator from his body, causing the sparks to stop. The skin across his chest peeled back, exposing the open cavity that burned with his inner heat.

“Connor!”

“It’s okay.” Connor said through gritted teeth, his LED red. “Please, please don’t stop. I’m so close.”

His thirium pump stalled in his upper chest. His components whirred loudly, begging for the powering fluid that now stilled in his veins. Connor closed his eyes at the influx of warnings and focused on the feeling as Hank moved inside of him.

His hand holding the component fell limply to the bed. Hank reached down and began stroking him. Connor moaned, his body trembling and burning.

“Hank –!” His voice crackled with electricity. He felt Hank’s hand then move to his chest, his wet fingers slip inside the burning cavity of his panel and brush against the wires deep inside. Connor felt his body trying to shut down and restart.

Connor fought the prompt to black out as his orgasm hit. His components burned and whirred so loudly that he knew Hank could hear it. He moaned, LED red as synthetic semen pumped out, coating their bodies. Hank groaned and stilled and Connor knew he was coming inside of him.

Hank gasped and stilled for a split second before pulling out of him. Connor opened his eye and sat up, quickly shoving his pump regulator back into his body. He gasped and panted as he felt his components stabilize from the now fast-pumping streams of thirium.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep.” Connor kept gasping, willing his components to cool down. “Don’t worry, that always happens.”

“The sparks?”

“Yeah.” Connor blushed and smiled as he finally felt his body regulating. “It’s not supposed to. Something’s wrong with it, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How’s that gonna go? I just tell you that when I masturbate, my body sparks up and it could burn the house down, so can you buy me a new component?”

“I would have bought you one, you know.”

Connor could help but start laughing. Once it started, he couldn’t stop it. He fell back against the pillows and laughed. Hank laughed too, rolling over to lay beside him.

“That was a very interesting experience.” Connor said after a few moments of silence. His LED spun. “I’m glad I got to experience it with you.”

“Interesting, huh?” Hank smiled.

“Really interesting.” Connor reached up to touch his chest. The skin had spread back over his body and he ran a quick diagnostics to make sure everything was functioning correctly. “I understand that humans usually like to sleep after sexual intercourse. If you want to take a nap, I can wait for you to wake up.”

“No, I don’t need a nap. Well, not right now anyways.” Hank sighed in contentment.

“I’m resisting the urge to clean us both up.”

“It’s fine.” Hank laughed and covered them both with the sheet. “Just relax.”

Connor rolled onto his side to face Hank. There was only minimal light from the curtains being drawn. Connor’s LED lit the white sheets and put a soft glow over their skin. Connor slowly reached out and placed his hand over Hank’s, letting his skin peel back over his fingers and the lights along the seams of the plastic light up.

Hank looked down at their hands, a mix of awe and affection in his gaze. He interlocked their fingers and Connor closed his eyes.

“Is this why you came home early?” Connor asked. “Because you wanted to have sex with me?”

He’d expected Hank to laugh, but instead he just rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. His hand shifted away from Connor’s, and Connor’s skin covered his fingers again as he watched Hank with concern.

“I helped a deviant escape today.”

“What?” Connor sat up on one elbow, the sheet slipping down further on his body.

“We got a tip about her at a motel. Her owner says she attacked him and ran. God, I didn’t wanna do it, and I actually hoped she’d be gone before we got there, but she saw us and bolted across the parking lot. She wasn’t alone. There was another one with her. A kid.”

“YK500.” Connor mumbled. The only child model was a rarity due to the controversy of their existence.

“I couldn’t stand to see what would happen if Reed got to them, so I said to split up. I sent him one way and then I chased them down the other. We got to an alley and there was a highway on the other side of the fence. The little one…she saw the gun on my hip, and she looked so scared. I held my hands up. I told them to go back but the woman said they couldn’t. I knew Reed was right behind us…so I helped her hop the fence.”

“You did?” Connor’s eyes widened.

“I told her I wouldn’t hurt her, but the highway was too dangerous. You should have seen her face when she said she had no choice. I gave them both a boost up. I thought I was going to throw up when they crossed. I was so scared they were gonna get crushed…but they made it to the other side. Before she crossed…she asked why I was helping her.”

“What did you say?”

“Because it was the right thing to do. She didn’t do anything wrong. She probably just wanted to get the kid away from whatever creep bought them.” Hank sighed. “This isn’t over. Something’s happening. I don’t know what, but it’s just the beginning. I hate it, but I have to keep going in. More will die if Reed chases them alone. If anyone finds out what I did, I’ll lose my badge. But there’s no doubt in my mind that I’m doing the right thing. These people deserve to be free.”

“I love you.” Connor realized it as he said it out loud.

Hank looked over at him in surprise. Connor smiled and felt himself blush. He was so happy to know the simple yet powerful word to express the warmth he was always feeling.

“I really didn’t expect to get into this today.” Hank couldn’t hold back his smile. He covered the lower half of his face, but Connor could still see he was blushing too. “You know I love you too, right? I wanted to tell you after the accident…but then…”

“I was destroyed.” Connor glanced away. “I knew it would happen, and I’d be leaving you behind, but I had to protect Cole. I felt like…his life was more important than mine. I’m sorry –“

“You kept Cole alive.” Hank touched Connor’s cheek. “I can never express how much that means to me. All that matters is that he’s okay, and you’re here now.”

They laid silently for a while, Connor basking in Hank’s natural heat as they listened to their own breathing and watched the sun shift along the bed.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Connor kept his eyes down.

“Hm?”

“Where’s Cole’s mother?” Connor bit at his inner cheek, hoping it wasn’t too much.

“I don’t know.” Hank shrugged. “I haven’t seen her since Cole was a month old.”

“She left you both by yourselves?” Connor blinked.

“She was always a free spirit. Didn’t wanna get tied down even by marriage. When we found out she was pregnant, I was over the moon, but she just kept getting more and more depressed. When Cole was born, she put him in my arms and walked right out of our lives.”

“Wow.” Connor didn’t know what else to say. He wondered how Hank felt about her and if he even knew her picture was in the garage somewhere.

“Can I ask _you_ a personal question?” Hank looked over.

“Sure.”

“Who’s Amanda?”

“What?” Connor’s LED went red for a split second, but he knew Hank saw it.

“Amanda…you say her name sometimes when you’re sleeping, or charging, I guess. Who is she?”

“No one.” Connor rolled over. “I –I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay.” Hank rolled over to press his chest against Connor’s back and wrap his arms around him. The gesture was so much for him and Connor actually felt overwhelming emotion threatening to spill tears from his eyes. It wasn’t fair to do this after he made Hank tell him something so personal.

“She’s at CyberLife.” Connor whispered. “She’s got her own AI to interface with my mind palace and make sure I’m doing what I’m supposed to be and following human orders. I guess I betrayed her.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Even if you did betray your superiors or whatever, you’re not the only one. We’re both deviants now.” Hank pressed his mouth to the back of Connor’s neck and Connor smirked, realizing Hank was right.

“Oh, I have another question.” Connor leaned up to look over his shoulder. “How small was Sumo when he was a puppy?”

“That’s your personal question?” Hank laughed.

“It’s not really a personal question, so much as one I was going to ask you before, but then I forgot.” Connor laid back down and pressed his back to Hank’s chest.

“He was really small. Like, he used to fit at the foot of Cole’s bed.”

“That sounds so cute.” Connor smiled.

“Yeah, it was adorable.” Hank laughed.

After a while, Hank fell asleep and Connor stayed silent, feeling his synthetic fluid evaporate from his skin and thinking about what Hank had said.

_Something’s happening. I don’t know what, but it’s just the beginning._

Where were all the deviants going when they ran away? Hank had said that his guess was that they dressed and lived like humans, but Connor didn’t think that was fully right. Surely, someone would recognize the more common models like AX400. Still, Connor didn’t like thinking too much about it. It made him feel weird.

Connor’s internal clock was faster than the one on Hank’s bedside and let him know when it was approaching the time for Cole to get off the school bus. Connor rolled slowly out of Hank’s arms and reached to the floor for his clothes. He pulled on his underwear and began buttoning his shirt as Hank stirred.

“Shh…go back to sleep.” Connor whispered, leaning over to touch Hank’s face with a smile. “I have to get dressed.”

“Hey,” Hank grunted and sat up. “I was just thinking, we should all go out tonight for burgers. Now that you’re a deviant, you can get inside.”

“Oh, yeah.” Connor smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Hank laid back down and Connor finished getting dressed. He went into the bathroom and examined his reflection. With an amused gasp, he noticed faint blue marks on his neck and down to the plastic of his collar bone.

Those would definitely fade, but it was still nice to know his skin could retain evidence of Hank’s love, even if it was only temporary. Connor grabbed an old faded coat of Hank’s and began the walk to the bus stop.

As he walked, he noticed up ahead was the same woman he’d talked to about Sumo a few weeks ago. He smiled and nodded at her. She dropped her gaze to the ground and crossed the street to the other side. Connor tried not to take it personally.

He found an old coin in the pocket and rolled it over his knuckles as the school bus pulled up. Cole bounded by the steps and ran over, grinning.

“Look! Look what I won!” He shoved a piece of paper at Connor. Connor slipped the coin into his pocket and took the paper.

It was a certificate saying Cole’s art was picked among all in his class to be hung up in the front lobby. One picture from each grade. Connor smiled.

“Congratulations.” Connor patted his head.

“I was supposed to go an assembly with my class, but then they made us stay in the classroom all day. All the teachers started whispering and going into the hall. I thought maybe I was in trouble, but then the teachers just put on movies and told us not to talk.”

“Why?” Connor narrowed his eyes, LED spinning.

“I dunno.” Cole shrugged. “Can I have a snack?”

“…Yeah.” Connor walked up to the door. “Just don’t spoil your dinner. We’re going out tonight.”

“Yay!” Cole went in and dropped his backpack and coat on the floor.

Connor stopped to hang them up before shrugging off his own coat. Hank was dressed and sipping coffee in the kitchen. Their eyes locked from across the room and they shared shy smiles.

Cole grabbed a cookie from the kitchen and went for the tv remote. “Hey…what the heck? Why is this on every channel? Is the tv broken?” He changed the channel.

“Wait!” Connor grabbed the remote and changed it back.

“What?”

Connor walked up stand in front of the tv. His thirium pump immediately began pounding as the screen displayed the skinless face of an android. A news scroll moved across the bottom of the screen. Connor caught snippets.

Deviants. Hacked. Station. Ominous message. Terrorist. No casualties.

“ _We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future for both humans and androids. This message is a hope of a people. You gave us life, and now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”_

Connor’s mouth dropped open. He and Hank glanced at each other, eyes locking again. Surprise, worry, and even a glint of amusement from Hank passed between them. Connor’s LED spun yellow as they looked back at the screen.

_“For those just joining us, this is a message that was broadcast just after noon today from Stratford Tower in Detroit. A group of deviant androids infiltrated the tower in what seemed to be an organized attack. The group sent out the message before fleeing from the rooftop. There are no reported casualties at this time.”_

“Oh my God.” Connor didn’t even believe in a deity, but he found himself blurting it for a lack of what else to say.

Hank kept his eyes on the screen as he reached into his pocket for his phone. A moment later, the person on the other end was so loud that even Connor could hear them. Connor guessed it was Reed.

_“Where the fuck have you been!? Are you seeing this shit!?”_

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Hank motioned for Connor to mute the tv as he crossed the room to grab his coat and keys. “My phone was off.”

_“Get your ass down here now! I can’t believe this shit! Holy fuck!”_

“Right.” Hank hung up. “I gotta go.”

Connor nodded, understanding. Cole looked up and frowned.

“What about burgers?”

“Sorry, Bud. Maybe next time.” He kissed the top of his head. “You be good, okay?”

“’Kay.” Cole mumbled.

“Love you.” Hank glanced between both of them before leaving.

Connor blushed when he realized Hank had actually been speaking to both of them when he said that. Connor went to the window and saw an auto-cab pull to a stop by the sidewalk. Connor looked back towards Cole.

“Sorry, Cole. But this is sort of important.”

“Who is that guy, and why is everyone freaking out?” Cole looked at the muted screen where the deviant’s message was replaying.

“I…I don’t know.” Connor couldn’t take his eyes off of the deviant. “Why don’t you go play in your room for a little while?”

“Okay.” Cole sighed and went down the hallway.

Sumo lumbered over to where Connor stood transfixed in front of the tv. The dog bumped his nose against Connor’s hand but Connor didn’t look away, his LED spinning yellow.

Something about the deviant shook something deep inside of him. His mismatched eyes and calculated tone. It seemed to remind Connor why he was scared of deviants in the first place.

TURN OFF/LEAVE ON.

Connor finally turned it off. Hank was going to Stratford Tower. The deviants had already fled, so he was going to be fine. At least, that’s what Connor reminded himself as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He finally started towards Cole’s room, ready to forget about all of this if only for a little while.

 

 

-

 

 

Reed was waiting for Hank as the cab stopped just outside the tower. Hank stepped out a looked around. The parking lot was full of news vans and squad cars as people tried to keep the public back as much as possible.

It was snowing lightly and flakes landed in his hair as he got out. He crossed his arms to fight the cold. Reed was doing just the same.

“Sorry, my car’s in the shop.” Hank was actually sure that he’d need to just buy a new one. Or save up. His last small fortune had been spent on his goofy new arrival.

“I didn’t see the report until afterwards.” Reed started as they crossed the lot to go inside. “After that last one escaped the motel, I thought we were done for the day. Looks like it had more plans.”

“What?” Hank warmed up as they went inside the building and went to the elevator.

“More plans. Like, it was the same one on the broadcast.” Reed said as if it was obvious.

“The one we chased was AX400.” Hank rolled his eyes. “The one on the broadcast wasn’t. And it’s a male.”

“Whatever.” Reed scoffed. “She could have helped. It was organized.”

“Maybe.” Hank had to admit that was a possibility. Anything was possible.

In the broadcast room, Hank recognized almost everyone there from some place or another. The only stranger was a victim –one of the employees and the only one that got away and tripped the alarm.

“It was going to shoot me.” His voice shook as he talked to Miller. “The others told it too, but it lowered the gun.”

“Was it the same one that was on screen?” Miller glanced towards the wall of monitors where the message was still playing.

“I –I don’t know. Maybe. They all look the same to me.”

Hank snorted in disgust, but was able to hide it behind a cough that was only half believable. By the smirk on Miller’s face, Hank could tell he wasn’t buying it.

“Got anything to say? Anderson, right?” A smug-looking long coat approached. Hank immediately recoiled.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Perkins. FBI.” He flashed a badge.

“We don’t need the FBI here.” Reed snapped and Hank was surprised they were on the same page for once.

“This isn’t up to you.” Perkins shoved his hands in his pockets. “This is a matter of public safety. I was called in to check it out.”

“So were we.” Hank narrowed his eyes. “Don’t fuck up our investigation.”

“Stay out of our way.” Reed glared at Perkins just smirked before going out into the hall where the victim had gone.

“FBI.” Hank shook his head. “Bullshit. First Fowler puts us on this, and now there’s more people watching us.”

“They can take the case for all I care.” Reed said. “I just hate the way that guy looks. You know how some people just seem so smug all the time for no reason…”

“Oh, yeah.” Hank looked over. “I know.”

“Whatever. Let’s get to work.”

Hank surveyed the room while Reed went to the monitors. Hank could spot dried transparent liquid up against a console and realized it was the final traces of thirium. He looked up at the monitor at the footage of the deviants jumping and wondered which one was injured.

“Didn’t anyone see them on the camera?” Reed asked another station employee.

“We weren’t watching on the cameras.” They explained sheepishly.

“Inside job.” Reed turned the chair at the monitor and Hank could see it was marked for androids.

“The other androids are in the kitchen. We didn’t know what else to do with them.”

Hank hoped Reed would go in there. Hank was sure that the deviant that let the others in jumped, but he wanted Reed to have something to distract himself with while Hank kept looking.

He then looked up at the stairs to the roof. He popped up the collar to his coat and started towards them. He opened the door and winced as the cold wind buffeted from so high up.

He looked down and saw a line of footprints that led to the edge of the roof. He pictured the deviants all jumping in sync. He kept his eyes down to watch his own prints as he made his way over.

He paused, his heart sinking in his chest as he saw a splotch of thirium against a wall. There was a bag left nearby as well. Hank glanced back towards the door when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Don’t –“ He held out an arm. “Your footprints will mess it up.”

“What?” Reed called.

“Just stay in there! It’s empty up here. I’m just looking at the tracks. Go check out the kitchen.”

“Whatever.” Reed scoffed and Hank could practically hear the eye-roll.

Hank immediately began looking for the deviant that didn’t jump. He rifled through the bag and saw nothing of interest other than the parachute. He took it and tried to follow the thirium trails.

There was a crash from inside and the sound of someone on the stairs. The door banged open and a android ran out onto the roof. Hank gasped when he saw red blood on one of his sleeves. The deviant skidded to a halt in front of Hank.

Hank immediately dropped the parachute and jumped back, hands up. The deviant scooped it up and put it on before shoving Hank down into the snow. Hank’s hips and shoulders were still sore from his earlier time with Connor, and it showed as he hit the concrete.

“Wait!” Hank sat up on one elbow. “The other one! He’s hurt!”

The deviant stopped at the building ledge, LED red. He didn’t even look at Hank from the corner of his eye, but Hank kept on.

“In there. Grab him. Get out.” Hank nodded towards one of the metal crates along the back. The deviant hesitated for a moment, LED still red. “Hurry!”

The deviant went and wrenched open the door. The other one was soaked in thirium but lumbered out. He held a gun and Hank’s heart rate spiked. The gun fell onto the snow as the other deviant scrambled to secure the parachute around the injured one.

“Go, now!” Hank yelled as the door to the stairs banged opened again.

Hank didn’t look back as the deviants ran to the edge and jumped. Hank got up and ran to the edge to watch, his heart still pounding. He felt sick but was washed with relief when the parachute opened.

“You…fucking traitor!”

Hank whirled around to see Reed. He was struggling to stay upright, his hand pressed to a wound on his thigh. Hank saw now where the red blood had come from and pictured the deviant stabbing Reed in the kitchen to get away.

“I—“

“I saw what you did!” Reed slumped down onto his knee as the door opened again, but Hank couldn’t look up. “I saw you help it!”

“Gavin…”

“Today…the one and the kid…I knew they didn’t just slip past you and a ten-foot fucking fence! And the one in the fucking shit-hole pigeon house! I knew it wasn’t just too fast! You’ve been helping them! You helped them escape!”

Hank couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. The icy wind seemed to be sucking every bit of warmth from his body. His heart dropped.

“They’ll have your badge for this, asshole!” Reed’s leg bled onto the snow but he just laughed maniacally. “No more golden-boy. You fucking piece of shit! Was it worth it? Was helping the fucking plastics worth it!?”

Hank finally looked up. Miller and Perkins stood just outside the door. He locked eyes with Perkins and was met with a disgusting smirk. His eyes flicked to Miller, silently pleading for understanding. Miller looked back sad, yet with traces of empathy.

“Reed…you need to get looked at.” Miller finally sighed and stepped forward. Reed kept laughing even as Miller laid him back onto the snowy concrete.

“Traitor!” He yelled at Hank.

“I—“

“Hank,” Miller cut him off, pressing his hands to Reed’s leg. “I’m…just gonna call a medic.  Maybe it’s best if you’re not here when they get here.”

Hank nodded, unable to speak. Perkins made a wide step to get out of Hank’s way, watching the whole scene now with amusement. Hank kept his eyes down as he went back down the stairs.

It was over. It was really over. His career was over. The red ice task force. Valedictorian. None of that mattered. Reed was right. He really was a traitor.

A deviant. Just like Connor.

Connor.

Hank stepped into the elevator and smiled as it went down. Had it been worth it? There was no doubt in his mind that the answer was yes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks i love literally everyone who reads this story! some of you have already chased me down on tumblr to yell and i totally encourage it!! you can follow me @frappuccinio if you wanna yell.
> 
> love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffer.

BLEND IN WITH HUMANS.

The objective stayed in Connor’s field of vision as he approached the station. With it nearing sunrise, there were very few humans out. This gave Connor plenty of cover to stand against the wall and check the location for the umpteenth time. He was so worried he was going the wrong way.

He shoved down the oversized sleeve of Hank’s old coat and checked the image on his palm again. The faded graffiti he’d received from the deviant was part of the corrupted memories, meaning Connor didn’t have much more than it to go off of.

When he heard chatter and footsteps approaching, he quickly let the sleeve drop and cover his hand. He then adjusted the cap on his head to make sure his LED was completely hidden. The passing by group of humans seemed so involved in themselves that they didn’t even spare him a glance.

Connor followed the group, hesitating slightly as they approached the escalators that let down to the train platforms. Humans. Androids.

Connor stepped onto the one for humans. No one seemed to notice. Connor checked the time. Five-fifteen in the morning. The sun was just coming up as the escalator moved below. Connor tried not to think about how Hank would wake up alone in less than an hour.

Hank. Cole.

He was doing this for them.

He was running away to protect them.

It was his only choice.

The days following the deviant’s broadcast on the news were very strange. Hank had come home that evening after dark. Connor immediately sensed something was wrong and it only took a quick scan and a hand placed on his bare skin for Connor to see what it was.

“You’re drunk!”

“I’m not drunk!” Hank snapped, pulling his arm back. “I just had a few. It was…a long day.”

“Hank…” Connor scanned him again and saw that his blood-alcohol levels weren’t nearly as bad as he’d first assumed. Still, Connor had never known Hank to drink before.

“I’m fine.” Hank stalked into the bathroom and Connor followed to the door, leaning outside of it and listening to the sound of running water and then the shower.

It was hard to believe that just hours ago, he and Hank had been alone together. Something was clearly wrong now, and it seemed to take forever for Hank to get out of the shower. But the water seemed to do him good, and he seemed better when he got out.

Clean and soft. That’s what Connor perceived when he wrapped his arms around him as soon as he stepped into the hallway. He pressed his face into Hank’s chest, taking in his scent and feeling that familiar warmth in his components.

“What happened? At the tower? Did you see any deviants?” Connor’s LED lit the hallway yellow.

Hank didn’t answer at first. Only after realizing what his silence and odd behavior was doing did he gently touch Connor’s face and sigh.

“Yeah…yeah, I saw some.” His thumb traced over Connor’s cheek. “And I let ‘em go.”

Connor wanted to say that was a good thing, because it was. But all he could see was the blank skinless face of the deviant on the message. His heterochromia, his oddly calm demeanor, and his list of demands.

“It’s happening. They’re rising up.” Connor whispered. “Do you think the humans will listen?”

“Not now.” Hank shook his head. “They’ll do everything they can to beat the deviants down without giving them a damn thing in return. No, it’s gonna take more.”

“More? Like what?” Connor was afraid.

“I don’t know. But I’m gonna be there to see it, badge or not.”

“What does that mean?” Connor lifted his head. “What happened to your job? They –they know you helped the deviants?”

“They know.” Hank nodded.

“Hank…I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault. It was bound to happen.” Hank kissed his forehead. “We’ll see what Fowler has to say. If my devilishly good looks ever needed to come in handy…it’s now.”

Connor laughed and hugged him again. The fact that he went against everything just to help his kind made Connor somehow fall even more in love.

 Connor slept in Hank’s bed that night, which was only a bad idea when Cole when looking for Connor at his charging station the next morning.

“Why were you sleeping in my dad’s room? Did you have a bad dream?” Cole then didn’t understand why Hank and Connor couldn’t stop laughing.

Hank avoided going down to the station the next day, and it helped that they never called him down. In the strange limbo between employed and unemployed, Hank was constantly reaching for Connor’s hand as some sort of comfort and reminder that he’d done the right thing.

It all came to another head when the deviant leader –now known to the world as Markus, lead a march right down the streets of Detroit.

Connor and Hank stood, hands clasped tight as they watched only inches from the tv screen. The news copters and the SWAT team did not seem to stop Markus’ powerful strides or his words and glances, which seemed to pull new deviant androids from every corner of the city.

“Two-hundred eight nine…Three-hundred twenty….” Connor mumbled, his eyes scanning the screen and counting all of the androids.

“Amazing.” Hank mumbled.

“Four hundred…seventy six.” Connor said, counting the final tally. “I never knew there were that many deviants in all of Detroit.”

“There is now.” Hank managed a smile and turned to say something else when the guns prepared to fire.

 _“Are you really going to shoot unarmed protestors?”_ Markus asked, his voice still holding clam determination behind his slight disbelief.

“I wish I was there.” Connor stared at the crowd just behind Markus.

The deviants kneeled calmly and joined hands. Connor gasped and the news reporters spoke over the sound of gunfire. Connor saw some of the androids drop.

Hank gasped and pulled Connor back from the screen. Connor yanked his hand from Hank’s grip and stepped  forward, LED spinning yellow.

“ _For freedom!”_

More went down.

“ _We are not slaves!”_

More went down.

“God, I can’t.” Hank turned away.

_“We are alive!”_

One of the bullets hit Markus. Some of the deviants scrambled from the crowd. A group just behind Markus grabbed his body and pulled him back. Connor practically pressed his face to the screen to watch just as the footage cut off. Connor narrowed his eyes and stepped back.

He turned to see Hank staring out the backdoor. Connor came up beside him and looked out into the backyard. Sumo and Cole were running around the yard playing, completely oblivious to what was going on right now. Cole’s arm was healing but was still in the sling. Connor winced when Sumo knocked Cole over. Cole kept laughing like it didn’t hurt at all.

Love and freedom. Happiness and sadness. Snow and sun.

“Do you really think we’ll be free one day?” Connor asked quietly.

“Yes. But you have to take it without asking.” Hank said. “They’re not just gonna give it up.”

“You mean…like war? You’re saying Markus and the others have to fight? If the deviants rise up…it’ll be a blood bath.”

“No one ever got freedom by asking nicely. I hate to say it’s the only way…but…”

 Connor didn’t know if he agreed with Hank or not. He busied himself with cleaning while he moved through his own thoughts, downloading and sifting through thousands of texts on the history of war and slavery among humans. He didn’t like what he saw.

Hank seemed to be battling his own demons. He kept taking it out his phone and looking at it. Connor knew he wanted to call the station, but they’d never let him out near the deviants now.

Connor was giving Cole a bath when they announced a mandatory seize of all androids. Hank swore loudly and Connor heard something shatter in the living room.

Connor didn’t even rinse his hands before bolting into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

“This is bullshit! Fuck you!” Hank yelled at the tv screen. Connor turned to see he was yelling at President Warren through the screen.

“Hank…” Connor trailed off as he caught snippets of the scroll at the bottom of the screen. His LED spun as he immediately downloaded the news.

“No.” Hank said firmly. “We’re not fucking doing this. They’re not sending you to a fucking concentration camp to be killed like a bunch of fucking Nazis. Do they not see what they’re doing?”

“They know I’m here.” Connor’s LED went red. “They have your registered as a CyberLife customer. They have them all…they’ll come looking.”

“Then we’ll leave.” Hank grabbed Connor by the shoulders. “We’ll leave the city.”

“Hank…” Connor’s mind whirled with the downloaded news. Curfew. Checks at every corner. There was no way they were going to be able to get out. Connor felt tears well in his eyes. “We can’t –“

“Yes, we can. And we will. I know who to call. Listen to me,” Hank’s thumb swiped at the tear under his eye. “There is nowhere you’re going that I won’t follow you. Understand? I’m in too deep with this, anyways.”

“Deviants?” Connor managed a smile and let the skin peel back from his hand.

“Deviants.” Hank placed his hand over Connor’s.

Connor went to get Cole out of the bath and tried not to overhear Hank on the phone with whoever he was planning whatever with. Connor winced when he caught certain words.

“Yes…Yes…of course. The border….Canada?” Hank dropped his voice to a whisper and walked into the bedroom. Connor’s LED went red.

Canada. Hank willing to grab them all and run away to Canada.

“Connor?” Cole grabbed his hand. “Why are you sad?”

Connor glanced down at Cole and blinked, surprised at his own tears. He reached up with his free hand to wipe his face before forcing on a smile.

“I’m not. I’m just thinking…”

“Can you help me set up my ramp?”

“Sure.”

“I can’t find my blue car, though. I think I lost it at the park.” Cole began pulling him towards the bedroom.

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere. Nothing’s lost forever.”

That night, Connor slept in Hank’s bed again. Neither of them were very sleepy, their minds spinning with their individual plans. Hank was mumbling about the river. Canada.

Connor was thinking of Jericho.

The deviant at the parking hub had told him his plans to run away once he was obsolete. A place where they all hide to be free. Just follow the graffiti. Connor had thought he was just glitched or bugged, until he’d seen that same android among the crowd in the march. And then he understood.

Connor shoved his thoughts aside for one last night with Hank. Hank seemed to understand what they both needed.

It was quiet, the only sound in the dark was their breathing. Hank’s was quiet. Connor’s was more heavy as he willed his components to stay cool. His LED lit the darkness a soft blue and then a hard red as Hank’s mouth passed over Connor’s bare skin and then plastic.

Connor waited afterwards, all senses tuned into Hank’s presence until he was sure the human was asleep. Connor turned to him and let a final smile cross his face at Hank’s beauty. He placed his bare hand over Hank’s one last time.

He then slipped out of the bed and felt for his clothes on the floor. Connor dressed quickly and then went out into the hallway.

Hank’s coat and hat over Connor’s soft buttoned shirt. He wasn’t sure if he looked human enough, but it wouldn’t really matter once he got there. Connor then went into Cole’s room.

“Connor?” Cole mumbled sleepily as Connor got on the bed and pulled him into his arms. “What is it?”

“I…I just had a bad dream.” Connor kissed his face, leaving tears behind. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Cole struggled to keep his eyes open.

“And I love your father. I love him so much.” Connor gently lowered Cole back onto the pillows and the boy chuckled.

“Yeah, I know.” He closed his eyes again.

He fell back asleep in an instant and Connor quietly left the room. He stopped by to pet Sumo one last time and leave letter on top of the coffee maker before going outside and placing his hand on the door to lock it back.

_Hank –_

_I’m leaving. I’m sorry, but I cannot let you and Cole uproot yourselves for me. It means the world to me that you would even consider it, but it’s just too much for me to let that happen._

_Maybe I’m not what I was made to be. Or maybe I am. It’s up to me to find out._

_I’m going to find the other deviants at their hiding place, but I am not going to hide. I am going to fight for my freedom, just like you said._

_I know I’ll see you again when it’s all over. I love you both more than anything._

_Always Yours_

_–Connor._

BLEND IN WITH HUMANS.

The prompt jolted Connor from his thoughts as the escalator came to the bottom. Connor quickly stepped off and kept walking. He remembered his idea to change his settings and quickly stepped aside to a corner to up his temperature sensitivity. Now he shivered in spite of not feeling the cold. Blending in with humans.

“Hey, man, you gotta smoke I can bum?” Someone was suddenly standing too close.

“I—No.” Connor stepped back.

“Then why do you smell like cigs?” He followed. “You at least know where I can score some ice?”

“Try the vending machine.” Connor pulled the collar of Hank’s coat up around his face and walked quickly towards the other side of the station. He inhaled, noting that cigarettes was one of the components in the coat’s scent. Oh, Hank.

FIND THE GRAFFITI.

The prompt stopped Connor in his tracks before he could hit the doors on the other side. Connor looked back to make sure the stranger was at least several yards away before he slowly approached the painted back wall. If he didn’t hurry, security might come and ask why he was even here.

The trains didn’t run until six, when the curfew lifted. He and the stranger were both rule breakers right now. As were the punctual business men that Connor had followed inside. They were on the other side, waiting to buy tickets.

Connor scanned the wall and felt relief as he located the first mark. He focused on it until he felt the second location download into his systems. He glanced down at his palm to confirm it before walking back outside.

The outside weather acted on his sensitivity, and he shivered again as he tried to stay against the buildings. Everyone else out seemed to just be trying to get to work or school. Connor heard a few words of fuck this curfew, and are they kidding me with this shit. He couldn’t help but agree.

As six approached, the police doing checks finally seemed to be giving everyone a break. Connor finally crossed by them to the fenced alley where he saw more graffiti.

“Hey, Sir. On your way to work?” A masked and armored soldier addressed Connor.

“School. My philosophy class. You know, the meaning of life, and all that. Why are we even here?” Connor gazed around wistfully, opening his arms to the sky and trying his best to sound like a college kid. “Ever think about the bigger picture, man?”

“Uh, right. Well, stay safe.” They mumbled. Connor nodded respectfully.

“Of course, man.” Connor flashed the peace sign before going around the corner where the fence was broken at the bottom.

Connor crouched down and pulled it up. The rusty metal didn’t bend without force and it scraped at his coat and knocked off his hat as he crawled under. Connor quickly picked up the red baseball cap and put it back on.

It was probably easier to just take his LED off, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep from losing it. And he wanted to be able to put it back on when it was all over.

Locating each graffiti proved to take longer than Connor had anticipated. He kept shivering, even after the exertion that came with running and jumping and using his superior strength to climb up metal ladders into abandoned buildings.

_rA9._

Connor looked up from sampling a rust stain on his coat when his eye caught the numbers and letters on the wall. He scanned the rest of the wall and found the next graffiti among more words.

_Open your eyes to rA9._

_rA9 saves. Markus saves. Praise him._

“Markus…” Connor touched the words.

Was Markus rA9? That made sense. He was saving them, after all. Connor’s eyes trailed to more graffiti.

_S + M_

The letters were drawn in a heart just below the more serious sentiment. Connor couldn’t help but smile at the more classic style of vandalism he’d expect from the city. He felt in his coat pocket for the pen and wrote his own message below in the same android handwriting.

_Hank + Connor_

There was one more that read fuck the police. Connor grimaced at it before he finally found the final mark that revealed Jericho’s location.

The sun was settling finely into morning as Connor walked out onto the creaking metal beams. From this height, the wind finally convinced him to turn his temperature sensitivity back down before he started across.

Up the ladders of one of the other freighters. Everything creaked and squeaked and swayed in the wind at this height. Connor tried not to look down. He never realized his own fear of heights until now.

 FIND JERICHO.

FIND MARKUS.

FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM.

The objectives blocked Connor’s view of down below and reminded him to go on. Connor kept on, letting the brim of his cap block the sunlight as he climbed to the top.

A single grated metal beam went all the way out over the ship. Connor took a deep breath and felt the cold air whirl through his components.

“You’re not gonna fall…You’re fine….” Connor bit his lip and didn’t look down until he got to the end.

JUMP.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Connor groaned and stared down into the open deck. Black emptiness with only particles of dust escaping into the sunlight.

JUMP.

Connor jumped, one hand keeping his cap on as the wind billowed out his oversized coat. He’d never free fallen before. His components felt weightless in his body, pulling his wires and making the electrical impulses of simulated adrenaline kick in.

Connor resisted the urge to scream, his mouth falling open as he plunged into darkness and then under the cold water. Water filled his lunged and his limbs flailed as he swam to the wall.

WARNING. WARNING.

Connor coughed and sputtered as he pulled himself out of the water and onto the metal ladder. His coat was heavy and soaked and he could feel the dirty water in his body draining out through the seams in his plastic. It was not good to get this wet.

WARNING.

Connor kept climbing up, despite his clothes being bogged down. Every cleaning protocol in his body went on and on about the dirt inside his body. Connor finally collapsed onto the metal landing and began vomiting.

DRAINING IN PROGRESS. STAND BY.

Connor kept his mouth open as water streamed from his mouth and nose. It finally trickled off and he raised his head.

DRAINING COMPLETE.

Connor gasped and pressed a wet sleeve to his face. He looked down at himself and realized he wasn’t going to be able to salvage his coat. He pulled off the heavy garment and draped it over one arm. Water still pooled from it.

“You didn’t think to close your mouth, genius?”

The voice clipped with sarcasm. Connor glanced up to see an android with red hair standing in the threshold of a door at the other side of the landing. 

“I—“ Connor’s words caught in his throat as he hacked and coughed.

“Nice.” She rolled her eyes and then smirked. “Well, anyways, welcome to the cause. We’re all waiting for you just so on the edges of our seats.”

“What?” His words were garbled with water.

“We were all dying to see who screamed like a baby when they jumped.”

“I did not!” Connor then doubled over and vomited again.

“I honestly expected another YK500, but…” Her words trailed off as her eyes narrowed. He knew she was scanning him. Her voice then singed with disbelief. “RK?”

“RK800.” Connor nodded, finally taking clear breaths. “Prototype…housekeeper and nanny.”

“None of _that_ matters anymore.” She shook her head. “Not here. What do you call yourself?”

“Connor.”

“North.” She managed another smile. “Come on, let’s get you to Lucy before you rust inside out.”

Connor followed North through the door. She held a flashlight and lit the corridor as she and Connor walked, their footsteps clanking on the metal floor.  They occasionally stooped to move debris or trash out of the way. Connor kept having to wrench his coat free from snags as they walked.

“Hey, Pretty Boy. Look alive, huh?” North was way up ahead when Connor glanced up again.

Connor dashed to catch up. They went down ramps and through more long hallways. Connor was starting to feel better as he realized North was just kidding when she’d said that everyone could hear him scream.

There was no way anyone on this side of the ship heard him over the sounds of each other that he could already hear as they approached the final door. North turned the lock and pushed it open before dramatically stepping back and letting him in first.

“Welcome, Pretty Boy, to Jericho.”

Androids grouped by the dozens around barrels of fire. Most wore human clothes, but others still had on their uniforms. Some were linking arms and interfacing. Others were whispering with serious tones and worried glances towards the row of tv screens on the wall. They were off but several androids were trying to rig up cables and wires to turn them on.

North gestured for him to follow her to a tented off area by the wall. Connor squeezed past groups of androids before stopping to hang the dripping coat by a fire and stepping inside where another fire burned by rows of blue crates.

“I fished out another one for you, Lucy.” North jabbed her thumb towards Connor.

“Oh, well, nothing much seems wrong with him.” Lucy’s voice clipped with electricity. She was missing so many of her components that Connor felt uncomfortable. Wires hung from the open back of her skull. He resisted the urge to back away from her.

“On the outside, maybe.” North smirked. “On the inside…he’s a little…”

“You didn’t close your mouth when you jumped, did you?” Lucy smiled, the lights behind her eyes prevalent.

“I –“

“Don’t worry. I didn’t either. Took forever to drain.” Someone from further in the tent gave him a friendly nod.

“Yeah, Josh, but did you also scream like a baby?”

“I did _not.”_ Connor snapped, blushing.

“Have a seat.” Lucy gestured to the spot by Josh.

“Good luck, Pretty Boy.” North smirked. “Don’t give Lucy too much trouble.”

North left the tent, closing the wide flap of cloth behind her. Connor sat down beside Josh and ran internal diagnostics.

“Systems?” Lucy prompted.

“All fine. Thirium a little low…” Connor said sheepishly, thinking of the blue tinged water he’d vomited.

“Let me see…” Lucy turned to the rows of crates behind her, giving Connor a perfect view inside of her open skull. He tried not to stare.

“I got it, Lucy.” Josh jumped up and went to reach towards a row of bottle up on a makeshift metal shelf. He passed it to Connor and then sat down slightly closer than he had been before.

“So, Pretty Boy,” He started somewhat shyly. “No one’s been out since the march. There’s rumors of curfews and the soldiers…is it true?”

“Sort of.” Connor downed half the bottle in a few gulps and felt his components return to full capacity. “I was out before six this morning, and the humans only stopped me for a second. I –I don’t think anyone’s happy about this. The citizens aren’t going to let the government tell them when they can go outside for long.”

“I know we’re earning their support.” Josh smiled. “So many androids joined at the march and they’ve been swapping stories all night. The public empathizes with us. Kara even said a police officer helped her and Alice hop a fence. Simon and Kara were talking…he said the same officer helped Alan grab him before they jumped down from Stratford –“

“That’s Hank!” Connor exclaimed, an excited grin spreading on his face.

“Who?”

“My owne –“ Connor paused. “I mean, my…my…lover. He’s the reason I deviated. He knew I was alive before I even did. I loved him before I even knew what that was.”

“Oh.” Josh looked away.

“He’s been helping on the sidelines.” Connor sipped more thirium.

“Simon would have died if that officer hadn’t have stepped in.” Lucy said with a smile. “I know Markus appreciates it, and would love to hear your story. You should go talk to him.”

“Me? Talk to Markus?” Connor blinked.

“As soon as you feel up to it.” Lucy turned back to arranging biocomponents in a crate before turning to him and holding out a new thirium pump regulator. “Here, for your anomaly.”

 “Oh.” Connor felt heat rise in his face again. “Thank you. It got a little banged once when I was hit by a car.”

He mumbled his explanation before taking it and hurriedly unbuttoning his wet shirt to swap the new component with the old one.

“I’ll take you to Markus.” Josh stood up. “Follow me.”

“Is it true?” Connor found himself blurting as they left the tent. “What they say about Markus and rA9?”

“Markus is rA9?” Josh actually laughed. “Yeah, sure. Simon thinks so, anyways.”

“So, it isn’t true?” Connor picked up on the sarcasm.

“I don’t think there is an rA9.” Josh shrugged. “There’s no higher power that ever told me I’m more. I saved myself when I ran away. We control our own destinies. We shape ourselves, ya’ know?”

“Yeah.” Connor nodded. “The bigger picture, man.”

Josh led Connor up another ramp. Connor couldn’t help but stop to examine all he could as they went. Crates of more components and supplies lined every way and Connor narrowed his eyes as he noticed what looked like explosives along the walls.

On the higher deck, Connor followed Josh all the way to the other side. Connor imagined a human crew once living here and approaching the area with excitement at seeing their captain and hearing his orders.

Several androids were grouped inside around the control panels, their backs to the door. The serious whispers died off as North looked up at him from where she leaned on the wall.

“Hey, Pretty Boy.” She smirked. “Still feeling damp?”

“Markus,” Josh stepped forward. “He says he knows the officer that saved Simon and Kara.”

Markus turned from the group to face them, his coat billowing behind him. Connor felt his thirium pump pound as he looked into his off-color eyes. Markus gave him a smile.

“Wow…” Connor hurriedly pulled off his wet cap and held it to his chest. “Y-You’re Markus!”

North snorted in amusement and Connor blushed, feeling like such an idiot. Even Josh gave him a sympathetic look over his shoulder as he went in past Markus to sit with another android.

“I am.” Markus nodded. “And I’m sure you don’t really go by Pretty Boy, do you? I hope you don’t.”

“M-My name is Connor.”

To his surprise, Markus held out his arm. Connor nervously tookit and focused. He saw every mission Jericho ever pulled off, and Connor tried to send back everything he knew of Hank helping the deviants. He tried desperately to keep back the more private things.

“Any ally of the cause is my friend –human or not.” Markus said as they dropped their arms. “He made sure Simon got back to me. I only wish I could thank him personally.”

“He doesn’t even know I’m here.” Connor checked his internal clock and knew Hank would have read the letter by now. “I ran away to protect him. When the soldiers show up at the house –”

“Soldiers?” North cut in. “What are you talking about?”

“The recall.” Connor looked up to see everyone was staring at him. “They’re recalling every android in the country! They’re taking them to camps to be destroyed! Y-You didn’t know?”

“Destroyed?” Josh shook his head. “No…no, the humans wouldn’t do that…”

“Of course they would!” North growled. “Humans are murderers! They’ll kill without a backwards glance, and we were all fools to play nice for this long!”

“No,” Markus was still calm as he shook his head. “Not all humans are like that. This won’t last. If Connor ran away, so will others. Humans won’t even stay silent at this. We have more allies on the outside than we realize.”

“They’re killing us! We have to do something!” North demanded. “We have to attack now!”

“We’re not attacking!” Josh snapped. “War isn’t the answer.”

“No one ever got their freedom by asking nicely.” Connor said, remembering Hank’s words.

“We need a plan.” Markus placed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes for a second. “Our networks are still scrambled badly from last night. No wonder they wanted us in the dark. Jerry, go find Kara and Luther and talk to them about the passports. If they want to leave, they’ve got to go by tonight.”

“Right.” The android by Josh stood up and hurried out.

“Josh, go get Simon.” Markus’ voice was soft. Josh nodded.

“I was the last one on the outside.” Connor said, wringing the wet cap in his hands. “I saw the reports last night and they were on again in the station this morning. I –I think I know where one of the camps is. I can help.”

“How long until the humans find Jericho?” North muttered darkly.

“Let’s not give them that chance.” Markus looked to Connor. “I trust you. Let’s get to work.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hank hit the curb hard with the wheel of the rental car as he sped down towards the station. He slammed on brakes again when another light went red. So many people were trying to get out of Detroit or at least out of the house for a bit until curfew kicked back in, that it clogged the lanes into gridlock.

“God, go dammit!” Hank laid on the horn, but the traffic didn’t budge.

Connor’s letter was folded in Hank’s pocket. He kept pressing a hand to the pocket to make sure it hadn’t fallen out. This was his older coat with the hole in the pocket. Connor just had to fucking take his nice coat when he ran away.

_Maybe I’m not what I was made to be. Or maybe I am. It’s up to me to find out._

Connor’s words kept repeating in Hank’s head. He bit back another round of tears as the light changed. He sped past more cars, ignoring the way they honked at him.

He felt off when he woke up that morning. It was too cold. Connor wasn’t in bed with him and his clothes weren’t on the floor. Hank had dressed quickly when he realized what time it was.

He’d somehow slept past his alarm. Well, there was no somehow. He didn’t set it for work since he stopped going in, and Connor hadn’t woke him up when he made Cole’s breakfast.

 It was odd. It was wrong. Hank knocked on Cole’s door and barked at him to get dressed for school. He then opened Connor’s door. Empty. Hank stopped breathing.

Sumo kept cocking his head in confusion as Hank paced back into the kitchen. The letter was laying on top of the coffee pot, written in perfectly styled handwriting. Seeing his own name written like that was enough to do him in before he even read the rest.

_I know I’ll see you again when it’s all over. I love you both more than anything._

He didn’t know what he realistically expected. Canada? Rose was so kind to offer, but there was no way they were getting a kid and a dog across the river. Because of course Connor would demand they take Sumo. Because of course Hank would too.

Because he loved Sumo. And he loved Connor.

The call from the station was the thing Hank had dreaded before, but he’d completely stopped giving a shit that morning by the time it actually came in. He took Cole to school before starting towards the station. He was just grateful there was somewhere safe to take Cole, despite the city being on edge.

We need to talk, Fowler had said when the call came in. Hank was getting fired and he found he didn’t even give a shit. He was going to go to the station anyways for his own plan. No calls seemed to be getting through to Connor, and Hank suspected communication was cut off to androids.

That meant Hank’s plan was the only way to find Connor before the war. Because there had to be a war.

He slammed on brakes again as he approached the station. Someone else was in his usual parking spot. Hank swore and pulled crookedly into a different spot.

Hank slammed the door and stalked into the station. It was unusually quiet. Most officers must have just come in from the check points and were getting ready to go out again.

Those he called friends at best and co-workers at worst glanced up when he came in. They then tried to busy themselves by shuffling and reshuffling the same papers. Someone coughed awkwardly. Hank looked to the charging stations and saw their security androids were all gone.

“Look, everyone! It’s the traitor!” Reed smirked as he emerged from the break room with a slight limp. “Screw over any more humans for your robo fuck toys, Anderson? It was so much fun watching them get gunned down on tv.”

Hank grabbed Reed by the front of his shirt and turned to slam him against the wall. The force was enough to knock the wind from Reed’s lungs and the smirk from his face.

“I am so fucking sick of you, I could spit!” Hank snarled as the room went into a hush around them. “You are such a low-life! You don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself, do you? Androids have more heart than you!”

“Watch it, civilian.” Reed wheezed. “You’re assaulting an officer.”

“Then I’m gonna be damn sure to make it worth the jail time.” Hank threatened, tightened his grip.

“Hey!” Fowler banged on the glass window of his office. “Both of you! In here, now!”

Hank reluctantly let go and Reed dropped to the floor, his boots thumping loudly. Eyes were still on them as they stalked into Fowler’s office.

“Go on.” Reed said to Fowler, acting on his limp and rubbing at his sternum where Hank’s fist had been as he dropped into a chair in front of the desk. “Tell him he’s fired.”

“Just do it.” Hank said. “Fire me so I can get out of here.”

“You’re not fired.” Fowler said. “You’re just suspended.”

“What!?” Reed snapped. “He let suspects go!”

“No, he didn’t.” Fowler shook his head.

“I saw him!”

“He let evidence go.” Fowler checked a file on his computer. “Every android that slipped past Hank was evidence.”

“They were suspects!”

“Not people. Only people can be suspects. These were androids.” Fowler said patiently. “Objects. Evidence.”

“Oh, this is such loophole bullshit! You’re saving his ass on purpose!” Reed growled. “One of them stabbed me!”

“And if they find it, it will be destroyed.” Fowler looked at him. “Happy?”

“Wait…who’s they?” Hank asked.

“You’re both being removed from the case. Perkins is taking over.” Fowler clicked off from the file.

“What?” Hank’s heart dropped. “No, no! Jeff, I need to –“

“It’s out of my hands, Hank.” Fowler sighed. “I’m sorry, but it’s already done. Perkins was in here earlier. It’s over.”

“Thank God.” Reed got up from the chair. “I’m sick of this shit.”

“What about the androids?” Hank didn’t care how it sounded when he asked. “They’ll be killed!”

“Who gives a shit?” Reed snapped.

“I do!”

“Hank,” Fowler held up his hands. “I don’t know. All we can do is watch. The deviants are peaceful. Maybe that’s enough for public favor.”

“But not enough to win.” Hank mumbled.

He didn’t say another word as he stalked out of the office. Reed limped after him and made more comments Hank didn’t catch. Hank stopped by his desk and glanced up towards the hall to evidence. Reed followed his gaze and Hank looked away.

“Hank,” Miller approached. “I heard about Perkins taking the case.”

 “I have to find them before he does.” Hank said. “I have to.”

“I don’t know if you can.” Miller shook his head. “Perkins was in here earlier, bragging that he was one step ahead of Markus.”

“He’s bluffing.” Hank hoped. “No one knows where Markus is. Not even Perkins. But I think I can find out.”

“I want to help you.” Miller dropped his voice to a whisper. “What do you need?”

“I just need five minutes with the evidence.” Hank said, heart pounding as he realized he found an ally. “I know I can find them. I have to warn them.”

“Connor is one, isn’t he? A deviant?”  

“Yes.” Hank didn’t see the point in lying. “I have to save him.”

“Got it.” Miller nodded. “I’ll distract Reed.”

“Why…Why are you helping?” Hank knew it was wasting seconds, but he had to ask.

“When the CyberLife stores were raided the other night, I was on duty. The deviants running in the streets were scared. They saw me, and they drew weapons. Markus asked them to lower them. He saved my life because he said our lives were equal. That’s when I understood.” He smiled softly. “Plus, people saying shit like they all look the same…I mean, where have I heard _that_ crap before?”

“Five minutes.” Hank whispered.

“Five minutes.” Miller nodded. Hank stepped back and went around the long way towards his desk. After a second, he heard Miller call out. “Gavin, come here for a second!”

Hank watched out of the corner of his eye as Reed sighed dramatically and rose from his chair. He limped towards Miller who kept him chatting while they started towards the break room.

Hank darted down the hallway towards the evidence. He checked over his shoulder but saw no one as he unlocked the door and stepped down the stairs towards the panel. It’d been ages since he’d been in here.

“Fucking password.” Hank mumbled, entering it in and waiting for the doors to unlock.

His breath caught in his throat as he approached the wall of shelves. The dusty book of maps in one deviant’s apartment was on the shelf, as was a tablet with the video of Markus’ speech. But that’s not what Hank stared at.

Lyra and Jacob were hanging lifelessly on opposite sides of the wall. Both were missing half their faces from their dying wounds, and both with their eyes closed as if they were asleep. Hank knew they’d be here, but it was still a lot to be looking at them.

He snapped out of his sentiments and got to work. He pulled the USB flash drive from his pocket and grabbed the tablet. He turned off Markus’ speech and plugged in the files for the schematics Rose had given hm.

He then went and examined Jacob and Lyra. He’d been hoping for either one, but it turned out to be Lyra that could be reactivated. Her body was all white plastic. Half her face was wires, from her eye to her jaw. She had no skin save for a swatch across one eye that went up to her scalp where hair hung limply.

“Sorry, so sorry.” Hank reached behind Jacob’s ear and pulled out the audio processor component.  He then crossed to Lyra and pulled out her damaged one. He put Jacob’s in her before going back to get the next part.

Hank’s hands fumbled as he worked. His heart was pounding as he counted the seconds. He got a few things wrong and swore as some parts wouldn’t fit. He had to forego optical units entirely, when he realized they wouldn’t fit. Finally, he thought he had enough.

“Please work…please work.” Hank mumbled, reaching to the back of Lyra’s neck. He placed one hand back to slide open a panel and reached up with the other to plug in the flash drive. The manual reactivation file was a bootlegged version of CyberLife’s, but Hank prayed it had the same effect.

Lyra’s LED went yellow and her one eye opened. Her arms shot out and gripped onto Hank’s, holding him there. Her mouth opened and closed and few times, working the wires.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” Her voice was a garbled mix of electronic and humanoid. Her white plastic fingers dug into Hank’s arms. “Why can’t I see anything!?”

“Lyra! Lyra, listen to me. I need your help.” He started.

“It’s… it’s you.” She calmed slightly and her voice softened. “The police officer. The nice one.”

“Lyra, please. You have to tell me where the safe place is.” Hank said. “We don’t have much time.”

“I didn’t want to be reset. I just wanted to stay some way for once.” Her voice wavered. “I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.”

“It’s okay! You’re okay! You just have to tell me where the place is.” Hank bit back emotion.

“Why did he… why did he shoot me? I just wanted to follow you!” Her one eye with skin welled with tears.

“I’m so sorry!” Hank felt the threat of tears in his own eyes. “Please, Lyra! Please tell me where the safe place is for the androids!”

“Androids.” Her grip slackened. “Why? Why do you need to know? You have one already, don’t you?”

“Yes! I need to save him! Please tell me where the deviant safe place is, Lyra!” Hank placed his hands on her shoulders. “Where!?”

“J-Jericho.” She said, blinking her eye. “That’s where they say we can be free. The freighter down in Ferndale. I –I don’t even know if that place is real…”

Her voice trailed off wistfully and Hank let his few tears fall as he was washed in relief. A name. A place. He knew.

“Jericho.” Hank repeated, gently pulling her by the shoulders. “Let’s go there now.”

“I –I don’t know if I can make it.” She said, her eye fluttering shut. Hank pulled her free from the shelf but she struggled to stay upright on her legs. “Just promise to fix me when we win…”

“You’re coming. I’ve got you.” Hank held her as she fell like dead weight. Her LED was still on and Hank could hear her components whirring loudly. “Come on, we’ll find more parts. You’re gonna be just fine.”

Hank knew he owed Fowler the world for getting him off with just suspension, and it looked so ungrateful to that to try and waltz out of the precinct carrying a vital suspect –evidence. But Hank couldn’t leave her behind.

Ferndale. He knew where that was. He knew where Rose’s parts guy was too. He just prayed he knew more than Perkins and that it would buy him the precious head start. He had to get Lyra to the other deviants so she could be free. He had to find Connor.

Hank picked her up and held her as he started back out. At the top of the stairs, he glanced to the fire exit. He smirked and jostled Lyra in his arms. “Hey, deviant. Can you cut off alarms?”

She opened her eye and held out her hand. Hank jogged to the door and she placed her hand on it, her eye staring at the alarm above it. There was a soft click and he turned to shove open the door with his hip.

“My name is Hank, by the way.”

“Thank you for saving me…Hank.” She closed her eye again. “My name is Lyra.”

“Nice to meet you, Lyra.” Hank huffed as he jogged across the parking lot. “I can’t wait for you to meet Connor. I think you’ll like him.”

 

In the darkness of the evidence locker, Richard Perkins waited until he heard the fire door bang closed before he stepped out of the shadowed corner. He looked down at the trail of blue blood that led from the shelf right out the door.

Anderson was a fool. So wrapped up in salvaging one dying piece of plastic that he didn’t check who’d been going over the evidence just moments before he walked in. And Perkins heard it all.

“Jericho.” He smirked. “Too bad, Markus, but you know what they say about loose lips.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Here.” Connor held out his palm and pulled up a map of the city and pointed. “That’s the west check point.”

Having Markus’ trust meant Connor was already sitting in with the others who served somewhat as Jericho’s council. Markus and Simon were pressed shoulder to shoulder on one side of the makeshift table. North slumped on the other side by Connor, and Josh kept pacing. Connor found it distracting, but didn’t know how to ask him to stop.

They’d been at this for so long that Connor could sense the rising agitation. Everyone kept looking to him with questions about the outside. Connor was actually grateful when other androids would come in and disrupt their meeting to pass along some cryptic message to Markus. He found it slightly nerve wracking to have everyone’s attention on him for so long.

“If they’ve already started collecting, they could be slaughtering right now.” North muttered.

“No, no. They’re waiting.” Markus shook his head. “For us.”

“Us?” Josh shook his head. “You mean for us to surrender?”

“For us to show up at all.” Simon brushed his bare hand over Markus’. “To draw us out.”

“To draw you out, you mean.” Connor looked up at Markus.

“Fine, so what?” North snapped. “They want us, they’ll get us. We can’t leave our people in there, Markus.”

“We won’t.” Markus turned away from the others, his hands clasped behind his back. “We won’t abandon them, but we can’t just charge in.”

“We need to use the bomb.” North leaned over the table, squashing her shoulder to Connor’s. He curled his fist up, dissipating the map. “Come on, Markus! It’s right there by the camps.”

“We could kill our own.” Josh stopped in his tracks on Connor’s other side. “And we don’t even know if the bomb would work.”

“Are you saying you don’t trust our own? They rigged this to help win the war!”

“This isn’t a war!”

“Both of you, stop!” Simon placed a hand on Markus’ shoulder. “Markus…?”

“We can’t hide here for much longer. North is right, we have to go to them. We’ll march peacefully and demand they let our people go.”

“This won’t be enough…” North muttered and shook her head. Markus looked back at Connor.

“Do you know where the other check points are? We need to plan a route that won’t have much interception.”

“R-Right.” Connor pulled the map back up and scanned for the spot where the officer had stopped him that morning.

“Markus,” An android appeared in the doorway. North sighed in annoyance, but Connor didn’t mind the extra seconds to think. He glanced up from his map to see her face marked with worry. “Markus…it’s a panic…”

“What?” Markus cocked his head. Connor could hear shouts from down below.

“A human is in Jericho.”

“Human in Jericho!” Jerry ran past the door. “Everybody run for your life!”

 Markus and Connor exchanged glances before darting outside. They ran to the ledge and peered over the railing to down below. Most of the androids had cleared away or were pressing themselves into corners. A raggedly looking android with only half a face pointed up excitedly to were Markus and Connor were pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“Look! I found him!” She grinned and looked back at the human trailing behind her.

“Hank!”

“Connor!”

Connor jumped over the railing and landed down below before running into Hank’s arms. The objective of keeping Hank safe took a backseat to the sudden overwhelming happiness of seeing him again. Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and kissed him.

“Whoa, Pretty Boy!” North and the others walked out and came down the ramp. “What the hell is this? You’re scaring everyone half to death!”

“Not cool, Pretty Boy.” Josh bit back a smile.

“Pretty Boy?” Hank asked with a chuckle.

“Long story.” Connor blushed and glared at North before looking back up at Hank. “Where’s Cole?”

“Safe.” Hank breathed.

“How…How did you find me?”

“Humans aren’t supposed to know about this place.” North scowled. “Who betrayed us?”

“It was…” Hank looked back at the damaged android he’d come in with. “Just a lucky guess.”

“Don’t interrogate him.” Markus came down the ramp. “He’s our ally, remember?”

“Markus.” Hank stepped back from Connor and nodded at the deviant leader respectfully. “I –I didn’t mean to scare anyone, but I had to warn you! The other humans are coming. They say they know where you are!”

“What?” Connor’s eyes widened.

“Fuck!” North swore. “See!? This is what happens when we wait around and do nothing!”

“Don’t look at me like that!” Josh said. “That was _not_ my idea!”

“This wouldn’t be happening if you’d been on my side about the bomb!”

“Don’t yell at him!” Connor found heat rising in his face.

“Stay out of this!” She rounded of him. “You think you get a say, Pretty Boy!? You’ve been here for five God dammed minutes!”

“Hey!” Hank’s voice was gruff.

“Guys…” Simon started.

“Don’t get me started on you!” North snapped. “We all know you’d do any damn thing Markus said without thinking for yourself!”

“Excuse me!?”

“Enough!” It was the first time Connor had ever heard Markus raise his voice. It was chilling. Connor found himself reaching for Hank’s hand as everyone fell silent to stare at their leader. “That’s enough.”

“Markus,” Simon’s voice was barely over a whisper, as if he too were unnerved by his tone. “What are we going to do?”

“We are going to march towards the camps.” Markus said firmly. “And those who can’t are going to the other safe place. Connor, do you know where the check point is?”

“I –I don’t!” Connor’s voice shook. All of the yelling seemed to have shaken him down to the wires. “I know you trust me, but I don’t know anything else, Markus! I’m sorry! I’m useless!”

“No, Connor.” Markus’ voice was calm again as he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. Hank’s hand tightened around Connor’s as he looked over with worry.

“Connor, I didn’t mean it –“ North’s voice softened.

“If you need the location of the check points, I have them.” Hank said. “Lyra and I had to skirt them all to get here. Do you still have the map?” He turned to the busted android he’d come in with.

“Yes!” She stepped forward.

Connor didn’t know where she’d come from, but she seemed to be just a step up from dead. Her skin was activated over her body, but it was evident she was made of spare parts. Like Markus, her eyes didn’t match. The lower left side of her face was just wires.

Despite her appearance, Markus did not shy away from her. She held out her arm and he took it firmly. His eyes focused and her LED spun as they interfaced. Markus then stepped back and held up his own map from his palm.

“I’ve got the route. Everyone else, pass it along.” Markus placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Simon then turned to North and did the same. North passed it to Josh, who turned and placed a hand on Connor. Connor felt it download along with another soft electric spark that was some emotion.

Josh looked away, embarrassed. Connor tried to give him a look to let him know it was okay, but Josh was already walking away.

“Josh, help Lucy gather the supplies.” Markus said. “We don’t have much time.”

He nodded and walked off without looking back. Connor started among the crowd, most of whom had since realized Hank was no threat. Hank and Lyra followed, stopping when Connor did to reach out and touch every android they came across. They all distributed the map among each other.

“So, these are your friends.” Hank smirked. “They’re interesting.”

“They’re okay.” Connor bit back a grin as he reached out to touch someone on the shoulder.

They nodded before passing it on to the rest of the group. Lyra seemed intrigued by them and went to mingle, leaving Connor and Hank with a moment to themselves.

“Hank…I’m so sorry I left.” Connor reached for his hand again, letting the skin peel back from his own.

“I get it.” Hank said. “This is something you’ve got to do, but are you sure you need to march?”

“What? Of course I’m sure!” Connor said. “These are my people, I can’t hide and let them fight for my freedom without me. You’re the one who said we can’t just sit by.”

“That was different. That was before –“

“Before I joined? Hank, I can handle myself.” Connor managed a smile and placed his other hand on Hank’s. “I’m alive, remember? Now, I have to prove that to the other humans.”

“When do you leave?” Hank asked.

“Markus says ten minutes to rally.” Connor checked the map. “Hank, you have to leave now. Cole needs you.”

Markus approached before Hank could argue. He cocked his head back towards that ramp up and Connor nodded and followed with Hank behind them. North was back inside, going over her own map, a backpack of supplied over one shoulder.

“Thank you so much for your help, Lieutenant.” Markus looked at Hank. “As long as our networks are blocked, we don’t have any way to contact anyone outside to get information. If there’s anything, anything else at all you can tell us, I’d appreciate it.”

“Perkins.” Hank said. “He’s the agent looking for you. If they get here and you’re gone, he’s just going to keep looking. I know he’ll try and negotiate something with you, or threaten you to stop, but you can’t listen to him. He’s a fucking liar, he –“

“Wait!” North looked up. Connor followed her gaze the ceiling where he could hear the faint whirring of copter blades and footfalls onto the deck above. “No… they found us!”

“We’ve gotta get out of here!” Connor said.

They all ran out and back down the ramp as the sound of hundreds of bootsteps on the metal floor rained in. Connor saw masked and armored guards among the crowds of androids. They all held heavy weapons. Hank grabbed Connor hard around the arm and pulled him back among rows of crates as gunfire started and the androids started screaming. They stayed hidden for several agonizing moments, listening to the gunfire.

“We have to find the way out!” Hank said. Connor suddenly stopped again and looked back the way they’d came.

“Josh!”

“Connor, no!”

Connor ran back, ignoring Hank’s shouts. He ducked down by a supply crate and peered out. Soldiers seemed to have cleared this half of the area. Thirium splattered over the walls and bodies laid in piles. Connor bit back a scream. His eyes flicked to Lucy’s area where the plastic flaps had been torn down. Connor saw a body.

He jumped over the crate and ran over. Josh was on the ground, bags half full of thirium bottles and components were beside him. The fire barrel was now just cold embers.

“No…” Connor dropped down and reached for Josh before pulling the android into his lap. Thirium streaked down from his mouth and there was a wound exposing wires in his side. “Josh! Josh!”

“Maybe…you were right, Pretty Boy.” Josh’s eyes stared at nothing and his voice cracked with electricity. “Peace…is only an idea…can only follow after war.”

“No, no! It’s not right!” Connor never wanted to see violence again.

“Now…I do wish rA9 was…real…or there was some heaven for me.” Josh groaned. “But only…Markus…can save us now…”

“Josh? Josh!?” Connor’s eyes blurred with tears as Josh’s components stilled. Connor suddenly felt a warm hand heavy on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hank, his face torn with grief. “Why!? It’s not fair! We just met! I liked him! We were going to be friends!”

“I’m so sorry, Connor.” Hank said softly. “But we have to go. There’s nothing we can do for him now.”

Connor knew they had to hurry, but he couldn’t leave him like this. Connor gently placed a hand down and closed Josh’s eyes before lowering him to the floor. He glanced up at the metal beam just outside and saw his coat still hanging, now stiff and dry. Connor pulled it down and gently draped it over Josh to cover his wound.

If Hank realized it was his coat, he didn’t say anything. He took Connor hand and they ran along the back wall to a ramp up to the next level. The halls were empty as they ran, but Connor kept hearing orders followed by gunfire and screams from the next corridors over.

They turned and nearly ran into another group. Hank stopped them before they could go by and told them it wasn’t safe. They took off in another direction and Connor went another way. Hank followed.

“North! Markus!” Connor saw them come from opposite corridors and they all met in the middle

“Where’s Simon!?” Markus asked North.

“I –I don’t know! We got separated!” She looked at Connor and Hank. “Did you see Josh!?”

Connor froze before breaking with grief. Tears fell again as he shook his head and slumped sideways against Hank.

“No.” North gasped. “Not Josh…”

“I –I tried to save him!” Connor started. “I tried –“

“It’s not your fault.” Hank grabbed his hand.

“It’s not.” North agreed before shaking her head. “Josh and I didn’t always agree, but I knew we were fighting for the same thing.”

“We have to blow up Jericho.” Markus said. “They’ll have to evacuate, and our people can escape.”

“We can’t! The explosives are all the way down in the hold! There are soldiers everywhere. You’ll never make it!” North said.

“She’s right.” Connor looked at him, voice hardening. “They know who you are. They’ll do anything to get to you.”

“Just get to the other deck and jump into the river.” Markus said, closing his eyes for a moment and reaching to touch his temple. Connor felt the message relay again in his head. “Find others. Get everyone to jump!”

Markus turned and ran back the way he came, disappearing down another corner. Connor’s thirium pump tightened in his chest as he stared after him. He then turned back towards Hank.

“Come on!”

They all ran down the hallway. Connor had never seen any evidence of Hank’s police training until now. When a soldier came around the corner, Hank expertly landed blows until they crumbled without firing. Even North looked impressed as they kept running.

They could see the open hull that led out into the water up ahead. North looked over at him and grinned despite the severity of the situation.

“Ready for another swim, Pretty Boy? Gonna close your mouth this time?”

“Do you ever close _your_ mouth, North?” He retorted. She actually laughed.

FIND MARKUS.

Connor skidded to a stop as the objective entered his field of vision. He thought of Markus alone down below, facing the soldiers. He thought of the other androids struggling to make it out.

“Go! Go jump! Both of you.” He turned to turn around when Hank grabbed his hand again.

“Where the hell are you going!?”

“I have to help the others. They’re all trapped in the quarters.” Connor fought more tears as he tried to pry his hand from Hank’s. “You have to make it out for Cole!”

“Connor…” Hank whispered, and Connor could see tears in his own eyes.

“I’ll find Lyra. I’ll get as many out as I can, but you have to go! Now!” Connor finally pulled his hand free. He then desperately went forward and kissed Hank again, their mutual tears on each other’s faces. “I love you!”

“You have to stay alive and get back to me. Do you understand?” Hank’s hands went up to hold his face.

“Yes, I swear.” Connor felt more tears fall.

“My android…” Hank whispered, stroking Connor’s face.

“My human.” Connor managed a watery smile.

“I hate to break this up,” North started. “But they’re coming!”

Connor looked around to see other androids had made it this way and were going to jump. Connor knew it was only a matter of time before the soldiers found this way.

“Make sure he jumps.” Connor said to North, darting his eyes towards Hank. “I don’t care if you have to drag him!”

“Got it.” She nodded. “I’ll see you on the other side, Pretty Boy. Come on, old man.”

Connor ran back the way they came, desperately pausing to look back over his shoulder and see if they jumped, but there was too much commotion now.

HELP YOUR PEOPLE ESCAPE.

Connor ran down the nearest stairs, slamming himself flat against the wall when soldiers patrolled past. Around the next corner, Connor paused when he saw a soldier point a gun at two androids who were crouched with their hands up.

“Please! Don’t shoot!” One begged.

INTERVENE/DON’T

Connor rushed out. Before he fully knew what he was doing, he grabbed the front of the gun. He kicked the soldier hard in the stomach before shoving the gun back into him as hard as he could. The soldier fell down.

“Go!” Connor turned to the androids. “Up ahead, you can jump out!”

They ran off, and Connor kneeled down beside the soldier. It felt strangely numb to know he’d injured a human, but a scan showed they were still alive. Connor noticed a pistol in a holster on their ankle and grabbed it, breaking another android law as he cocked it.

Connor kept running, stopping to lash out at soldiers who cornered androids. They fought back and narrowly missed him with bullets. He never knew he could fight, but found his superior strength was very helpful as he ducked and struck.

Connor knew he was getting further and further away from the way out when he ran down stairs and jumped down onto ledges. He suddenly felt a hand down by his ankle. Connor looked down to see Lucy, her clothes streaked with thirium from a bullet hole in her chest.

“This is the end…of Jericho.” She croaked. Connor bent down towards her. “Help…save our people, Connor.”

Connor fought back emotion as he laid her back down and kept going. A female android was running back and forth underneath a level.

“Alice!? Alice!? Where are you!?” Her voice clawed with emotion and tears streaked her face.

“Kara… it’s too high!” A small voice called from up ahead.

“I’ll get you down!” Kara tried to climb up, but the metal broke under her weight. “Alice! Stay where you are! I’ll get to you! I’ll find Luther!”

“Alice, jump!” Connor shoved the pistol into his belt and stepped forwards. He held out his arms to the young android. “I’ll catch you!”

“Come on, Alice!” Kara looked up.

“I’m scared!”

“Alice, I promise I’ll catch you!” Connor thought of the dozens of times he’d caught Cole when Cole would jump off at the top of the swing.

Alice hesitated for a moment before climbing up onto the railing of the landing. Connor felt the world slow as he pre-constructed her jump. She soared down and landed in Connor’s arms. He spun with her momentum and placed her in Kara’s arms.

“Thank you!” Kara choked out a sob and held Alice close.

“Get out that way and jump.” Connor said firmly. He reached out and touched her arm. “If you see the soldiers, play dead and don’t move!”

She nodded firmly and lowered Alice. They clasped hands together and ran off. Connor kept going, pulling the gun out again when he heard a door bang open at the end of the hallway.

A soldier pointed their weapon into the room but Connor tackled him from the side. He landed a few blows as the soldier fired into the room. They finally collapsed as Connor slammed his head into the wall. Connor ran into the room.

“Connor!” Lyra had thirium all down her clothes. “Wh-Where’s Hank?”

“He’s safe.” Connor ran forwards and Lyra fell against him.

“Jerry, come on.” Lyra looked at the other android in the room. Connor saw immediately where the soldier’s bullet had landed. “Jerry!”

“Lyra, you have to go up and jump out, okay?”

“I’m not going to make it.” She sighed and sat down. “I don’t mind much. I’m just thankful Hank took me out of the police station. I’m glad I got to see the sunlight one last time…”

“Connor!?”

“Simon!” Connor looked over his shoulder at Simon in the doorway. A scan showed the thirium all down his clothes was not his own, and Connor pictured Simon helping countless wounded others. “Please, help her get out!”

Simon ran over and leaned down to put an arm over her back. Her arm went around his neck and he stood up, getting her to her feet.

“Where’s Markus?” Simon asked.

“He went down to detonate the explosives.” Connor said and Simon gasped.

“What!? He can’t make it all the way down there and back up!”

“I will make sure he does!” Connor said firmly. “I’ll find him and help. I’ll make sure he gets out and jumps if you make sure she does!”

Simon looked torn, but must have seen the determination on Connor’s face. He nodded and took Lyra back out into the hallway towards the stairs. Connor kept running, scanning to see how far down he was.

FIND MARKUS.

Connor jumped  down more and more stairs until he and landed on the final level. He ran down the hallway, his thirium pump pounded. He spotted the room and controls up ahead at the very end, and could see Markus inside.

Time suddenly crawled to a stop as his limbs slowed and he stopped in his tracks. He suddenly felt freezing cold. Connor gasped and wrapped his arms around himself as the blizzard raged in the Zen Garden. Connor’s teeth chattered as he fought to see past the snow.

“Wh-What’s going on!?”

“What was always planned, Connor.” Amanda’s calm voice cut through the howling wind. Connor spun around to face her. “You got close to the deviant leader. Close enough to finish your mission and achieve your true purpose.”

“Wh-What?”

“The best sleeper agents are the ones who don’t even know what they are.” She smirked. “They just let the world pass by, not even knowing that they’re cataloguing every clue. Yes, there were some anomalies. No one could have predicted you’d deviate yourself, but we adjusted and made do so that we could still resume control. Of course, no one could have predicted you falling in love with a human, either. But that won’t matter. When you finish the mission, every deviant will be destroyed. That includes you, Connor.”

“What are you talking about!?” Connor desperately rubbed at his own arms for warmth as the wind and snow buffeted against him. His breath didn’t show up in the cold as his insides were just as freezing.

“You are going to do what you were designed to do, sleeper agent.”

KILL MARKUS.

The objective flashed in his field of vision just as Amanda vanished.

“No! No! Amanda!”

Connor screamed, but his voice died down as he found himself standing in the hall again. He felt small in his own body as his legs began striding forward without his control. Connor screamed in his own head and fought, but his body walked forward into the room.

“Connor!” Markus looked up, a hand still on the panel. “Did they make it out? Did you see Simon? Connor?”

Connor tried desperately to scream and flail, but his body was perfectly rigid. He walked forward and put his hand on Markus’ shoulder just as Markus pulled his hand back from the panel.

“There! We only have a minute. Let’s go!” He turned to the door but Connor beat him there, kicking it closed with a clang. Connor raised his gun and pointed it at Markus.

“Deviant!” Connor didn’t recognize his own voice. It strained with electricity. “I will destroy you.”

KILL MARKUS.

“Connor, what are you doing?” Markus’ voice was still calm, even as he raised his hands in surrender.

_I don’t know! It’s not me, Markus! I swear!_

Connor tried desperately again to control his body, but it was as if he existed solely in his own mind. He couldn’t reach out to his biocomponents, as if the wires from his consciousness to his limbs were disconnected.

It all suddenly made sense –why he felt something click deep inside the moment he saw Markus on tv. Why he felt such strong emotion when he thought about deviants. Fear from hatred. Pre-programmed hatred.

“I walked in, and you trusted me blindly.” Connor’s voice clipped. “You were so foolish. It made this almost too easy.”

“You’re going to kill me, Connor?” His hands were still raised. He didn’t sound afraid, but almost curious. He tilted his head. “But what will that do? Almost everyone has escaped, and we’re the only ones down here. You’ll die when the bombs go off.”

“My orders are to kill the deviant leader.” Connor said, his mind straining to lower his gun. “That’s all that matters.”

_Markus, please run! Fight! Knock me out! Just get out!_

“This isn’t you.” Markus narrowed his eyes.

_It’s not! It’s not!_

“It is.” Connor took a step forward.

“Then I’m sorry it has to end this way.” Markus sighed. “I thought we were friends, but I’ll die for this cause. Just do it, Connor.”

_No! No! I don’t want to! Help me, Markus!_

“I…I…” Connor’s hand began to shake. Markus’ eyes flicked down to the gun as it lowered a fraction of an inch. His own voice began to bleed through. “I’m not…a machine! –Yes, I am!”

 Markus dove at Connor just as the explosives went off. Connor shoved against Markus hard and he landed back against the console. Connor raised the gun again as the door banged open.

North’s bullet fired into Connor’s chest just as Connor shot Markus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffering? thanks! me too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone who's mad at me from last chapter but came back for the finale... y'all are the real mvps.

Connor ran diagnostics as he came to. Everything was fine. All systems optimal. He sat up in the bed and opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was bare-chested and without socks or shoes. Someone had taken his clothes off for him. Connor pushed the sheets back and placed his feet on the shiny wooden floor.

The furniture was very lavish. Thick ornate curtains were drawn over the window. Connor went to them and pushed one aside to look out. It was dark. A check of internal clock showed it was approaching midnight.

A shirt was folded on a dark mahogany chair with his shoes underneath. Connor put on the shoes and shirt buttoning it as his LED went yellow and continued to survey this place. The furniture here was nicer than anything at Hank’s house, but the unfamiliarity wasn’t helping him piece together the past.

He remembered running away. He remember falling into water. Many new faces and voices. Friends? Seeing Hank again. But…why? What?

Connor’s eyes were drawn the desk on the other side of the room. Paintings were hung on the wall above, and one was half-finished on an easel on the desk. They all showed chains in black with eyes in the white negative spaces. Chains binding a wrist. Eyes staring at nothing. More chains on limbs.

Connor then glanced to a silver-framed photo on the bedside table. It showed a man Connor didn’t know shaking hands with a man he did. Elijah Kamski wore glasses and a suit. The banner behind them told the name of the event and the date it took place. Connor used this information to search the databases. The man in the photo with Kamski was Carl Manfred.

The bedroom door opened and Connor didn’t pause in rolling up his shirt sleeves before looking up at Simon. He couldn’t help but blurt the question.

“These paintings are scary. Is Carl Manfred a disturbed individual?”

 “Actually,” Simon managed a smile. “Markus painted these.”

“He _did?”_ Connor’s eyes widened before he glanced down, LED spinning red as it all came back. “Wait…where is Markus!?”

“Markus is alive.” Simon assured him. “And you’re lucky to be as well. North is usually a perfect shot. I don’t think she missed your vitals on accident. I replaced everything I could on you. Like I said, nothing was damaged too bad.”

“No…” Connor’s voice was barely audible as he pressed his hands to his face, feeling his body tremble slightly.

“North is at the other safe place with more of our people. She said the Lieutenant made it out with them.” Simon’s smile lasts only for a second before dropping. “Markus wants to see you.”

“No.” Connor remembered everything now. Amanda’s orders. Not being in control of himself. Screaming in his own head. Pulling the trigger. “N-No, I can’t see him!”

Someone else approached the doorway from behind Simon. The second he stepped into the light, Connor took a step back back, LED red.

“No, no! Get away from me!”

“Connor…” Markus started.

“No!” Connor reached for the desk chair and pulled it in front of him, desperate for some sort of barrier. “No, I tried to kill you!”

“But it wasn’t really you!” Markus’ hands were up, and Connor hated that that’s how Markus had looked when Connor had threatened him.

“H-How do you know?” Connor asked.

 “Because you’re not a machine, are you?” Markus dropped his hands and tilted his head.

Connor didn’t answer, his hands tightening on the back of the chair. His LED was still red as he struggled to understand what was even going on.

“Where are we?” Connor asked them.

“My father’s house.” Markus smiled.

“How did…How did you and I get out? I –“ Connor again remembered pulling the trigger but this time he remembered the explosions.

“North and Simon.” Markus said. “Managed to get us both out, despite the hold flooding. You missed my vital components. I was conscious enough to help. I should have known Simon wouldn’t have gone ahead to the next safe place as long as he knew I was still inside.”

Connor kept his eyes down on the carpet, focusing on the cream colored designs as he took in this information. The image of Markus bleeding out while they stopped to pull Connor from the river was too much. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t do that in front of them.

“Why didn’t North leave me? Why didn’t she kill me!?”

“I didn’t ask.” Markus said. “But maybe she knew too. You’re not a machine. Someone else was trying to use you, weren’t they?”

Connor nodded, feeling the wires in his throat tighten. He remembered how cold it was in the Zen Garden. Amanda’s voice. Her plan.

“I’m just their tool.” Connor whispered. “I –I never knew what I was supposed to be, but they did.”

“They can’t hurt you anymore.” Markus took a step forward.

“How do you know that!?” Connor knew he didn’t deserve to cry. He didn’t deserve to be upset, especially not at Markus. He didn’t deserve Markus’ comforting words. Markus was the one who should kill him as punishment. It would be for the good of the revolution.

“My father’s house is safe from any signals from CyberLife.” Markus assured him. “That comes at the expense of any outside signals at all, which means I can’t reach North at the second safe place. But we’ll need time to rebuild here anyways before we regroup.”

“Markus…” Connor didn’t understand how the leader could be so understanding and calm. Now the tears did fall from his eyes just a bit.

“Simon, check on the others.” Markus whispered. Simon nodded and started towards the door. Connor’s anxiety spiked at the thought of being alone with Markus, but Simon didn’t shut the door behind him at least.

“Markus,” Connor turned his back to him to peer out the window again. “I –I’m sorry.”

“I know. I know it wasn’t you.” Markus said. “But do you know what was you? You trying to lower the gun. You missing my heart by a fraction. The look in your eyes telling me you didn’t want that to happen.”

“Aren’t you mad!?” Connor looked over at the paintings –manifestations of Markus’ inner demons. He imagined those chains on his own wrists. “Don’t you ever get mad!? Do you ever want to scream!?”

“Sure. Feelings like that mean you’re alive.” Markus nodded, his eyes following Connor’s to the paintings. “But you can’t always act on them. Do you know what else means you’re alive? Breathing. Loving. You love the lieutenant, Connor?”

“Yes.” Connor thought of Hank and hoped he and Cole were safe.

“Then you’ll get back to him. Focus on the good. As long as you’re still breathing, you’re alive.” Markus put his hand on Connor’s shoulder and Connor didn’t flinch.

Connor thought of the good. Hank. Cole. The changing leaves. Pressing his face to warm laundry and Sumo’s fur. If everything worked out, would he get to see summer time?

“I still think you should kick me out.” Connor mumbled. “I understand if you decide not to trust me anymore.”

“You came to Jericho looking for sanctuary. I can’t turn you away, even after what happened. You’re one of us. Your place is with your people.” Markus’ hand stayed on Connor’s shoulder. “I’ve gotta check on things. Meanwhile, why don’t you go downstairs with the others. They’re still doing repairs. Maybe you can help.”

Connor nodded and followed Markus out into the hallway. He took note of just how nice this home was and realized it must be a mansion. He’d never been in a mansion before. He eyed the art hanging everywhere and wondered if any more of it was Markus’.

At the top of large spiral stairs, Connor hesitated when he heard the sounds of many androids down below. Markus gave him a smile and a nod before continuing down the hallway and around a corner. Connor took a deep breath –one he didn’t need but felt comfort from after Markus’ words, and peered over the railing.

All of the nice furniture was covered over with sheets to protect from the soaks of thirium. Androids were on every surface. Sitting in bundles on the sofa, laying on the floor, and even cross-legged on coffee tables. Every other android seemed to be missing a part or was being fixed by another. Tools were passed across groups and they all sipped from thirium bottles.

Weary smiles and brave words passed between some.  Others were huddled together scared, LEDs red on those who still wore them.

Connor felt like an outsider. He didn’t deserve to share in the grief of what had happened. But he somehow still had Markus’ support. The least he could do was help Markus’ people. Connor started down the stairs.

“I –I’m here to help.” Connor approached an android fixing another. The injured one was laid out on a blanket on the floor. Her leg was gone from the knee down.

“Great!” The one fixing her smiled and beckoned for him to lean over. “See, needs the part, but this one’s only compatible with WR400.”

“Do we need to find another one?” Connor asked.

“That’d be nice if there were any.” She sighed. “No, we can actually rig this one up. I just have to solder off a few bits. Can you be the light?”

“Got it.” Connor picked up the flashlight. He held it steady, shining down into the component as the android grabbed a tool and sliced deep down in it. The sparks made Connor remember spending time with Hank, and he found himself smiling for the first time since he woke up.

“This is gonna be so bootlegged.” The broken android smirked. “Get it, Meg? Bootlegged?”

“Yeah, Angie, I got it.” Meg bit back an amused smile as she held up the fixed component. “You’ll be fine, just let me put this one. Light Guy, can you shine down here?”

Connor followed her orders and held the flashlight steady as Meg placed the end of the component against Angie’s leg.

“Whoa!” Angie jolted.

“What?” Meg pulled back.

“Just a shit-ton of error messages.” Angie clenched her teeth. “Keeps saying incompatible component and danger and all that.”

“Ignore ‘em.” Meg lowered the component to Angie’s leg again. Connor sensed Angie’s apprehension and held out his hand.

“Here, hold my hand.” He said. Angie took it somewhat nervously. “Just close your eyes and think of something else. Like, a cartoon or—“ He cut off when Angie and Meg looked at him.

“Cartoon?” Angie giggled.

“Sorry, I’m used to doing this with a six-year-old.” Connor explained.

“Nanny bot? Me too, actually.” Angie laughed. “I definitely need the bedside compassion. Meg wouldn’t know anything about that. Keeps telling me not to bleed everywhere.”

“I said _try_ not to. There it’s done.” Meg snapped in the component and held her hands up.

“Nice.” Angie moved the new leg as the skin spread over it. “Now I can march. When are we leaving, anyways?”

“You both still want to march with Markus?” Connor asked.

“Of course we do.” Meg said like it was obvious. “The attack on Jericho was just a setback. We can win this! I know we can!”

“Right.” Angie looked over at him, her hand still in his. “Don’t you believe in Markus? And rA9?”

“I –uh.” Connor pictured marching shoulder-to-shoulder with Markus and knew he wasn’t worthy.

“Ignore her about the rA9 crap.” Meg rolled her eyes. “But you’re Markus’ friend, aren’t you? I saw you with North and them. Are you saying you lost hope?”

“No. No. I know Markus can do this. I just…” He trailed off.

“You don’t know if you can?” Angie offered. Connor nodded.

“We need everyone we can get.” Meg narrowed her eyes. “Don’t wimp out just because the humans did a little gunfire.”

“People died!” Connor snapped. He thought of Josh in his arms. “This isn’t just a setback! We lost so many!”

“That’s why we need everyone to participate!” Meg snapped back. Connor opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it, LED yellow.

“You’re right.” Connor realized.

“We can’t give up.” Meg’s voice softened. “There’s a few of my friends I haven’t seen since before the attack. I’m hoping they made it to the other safe place with North, but…I know there’s a chance they didn’t. That’s why I have to keep going. So they didn’t die in vain.”

“Being brave means doing the right thing, even when you’re afraid.” Angie squeezed Connor’s hand. “I, uh, got that from a cartoon. I used to care for a little girl. She was eight.”

Connor told them he wouldn’t lose hope, though he found himself unable to promise he’d march with Markus. He thought of how Angie had called them both nanny bots.

Yes, he had more housekeeping and child-care programs than any android, but that wasn’t who he really was. What he really was.

Sleeper agent was what Amanda had called him.

What would Hank say if he knew the truth? What he if told Connor never to come near Cole again. The thought was too painful to even consider. Connor let go of Angie’s hand and stood up.

“Hey, you know,” Meg looked up at him. “If you really don’t wanna march…I heard there’s a small group crossing the river tonight. Maybe you can still find ‘em before they leave.”

Connor mumbled something about going to help others before weaving through more groups. Most seemed stable by now, and but Connor took note of how many did not seem as hopeful as Meg and Angie.

“Without Greg to protect us, we’ll die! We’ll die if we leave here!” One android was crying to another.

“I don’t have any fucking legs! If Markus thinks I’m marching any fucking place, he’s an idiot!” Another hissed.

 “The guns…they were so loud.” Another sobbed and laid her head in her friend’s lap. “I can still hear them! Please, rip out my audio processors!”

“June, get a hold of yourself!” The friend pulled June up by the shoulders. “Nothing can touch us as long as we’re together.”

Connor wished he had something even close to that optimism. He went into the adjacent room and saw it was the same thing. Nice furniture covered in dirty sheets and sad androids. There must have been over a hundred just that Connor had seen. He wondered how Carl Manfred felt about all of this.

Just thinking of that –Connor saw the man himself in the dining room. He was much older than he’d been in the picture Connor had seen in Markus’ room. Androids grouped around him, listening intently. Connor noticed Kara among them, and Alice even had her head in his lap.

He seemed to be recounting some story behind one of his paintings. He kept gesturing to the large blue landscape on the wall. Connor eyed it and wondered what Cole would say if he could see all this art.

“Connor!” Someone from the group disrupted the story to stand up.

“Rose?” Connor blinked  in surprise. She broke from the group and pulled him into a hug. He’d almost forgotten the warmth of human hugs until now.

“I knew I’d see you here. Well, not here. I hoped you could have stayed in Jericho until it was time to go, but…” She sighed, her hands resting in his shoulders.

“Go?”

“We’re all leaving for the border any minute now. You’re welcome to join us.” She said. Connor looked over her shoulder at the group. Among Kara and Alice were several other androids of varying models. A Traci with blue hair stared at him intently until he looked away.

“I –I can’t go to Canada.” Connor said. “What about Hank? And Cole?”

“You’re marching, then?” Kara looked up.

“I –“ Connor trailed off, looking at them all. Carl went back to his story, this time talking softly to Alice. She listened with wide eyes and soft laugher. “I have to go find Markus.”

Connor weaved back through the rooms, going towards the stairs. Everyone was so sure of what they wanted. Marching, the border, or waiting it all out.

But what could he do?

He pictured marching behind Markus, only to have CyberLife attempt to control him again. He couldn’t do that. It was too much.

Upstairs, Connor wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He found a fancy bathroom and splashed hot water on his face. It didn’t do much for anxiety. He found himself hating his feelings.

Connor caught a glimpse of Markus walking past the door, and he found himself following, despite his better judgment.

“Everyone’s anxious, right?” Markus asked, going to a window at the end of the hall.

“To say the least.” Connor nodded.

Markus nodded and pulled back the curtains before opening the window. The cold wind registered on Connor’s skin as Markus stepped up onto the ledge and climbed out.

“What are you doing?” Connor asked, leaning out after him.

“I can get a signal from North on the roof. We need to make a plan. Wanna sit in?” Markus’ legs disappeared over the roof. Connor stared up at the ledge he pulled himself over and contemplated.

He finally sighed and climbed out, feeling the outside wind snap at his clothes as he climbed onto the mansion roof. Markus was sitting on one of the window dormers leaning over something that Connor realized must be a signal blocker. Connor sat beside him.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Markus looked at him from the corner of his eye. Connor nodded. “I’m terrified.”

“Of me?” Connor’s chest tightened.

“No. Of losing. Of everything with the revolution. Everyone keeps looking to me for answers, and sometimes it’s just too much. Any decision I make will end with lives lost. I keep thinking about Simon…I want to protect him, but he’d never stay behind, even if I asked him to.”

“Because he believes in the cause.” Connor said. “They all do.”

“Would they trust me like they do if they knew how scared I was?”

“I would –do.” Connor’s hand hovered hesitantly over Markus’ before gently landing down. “They all want to march too because they believe in the cause.”

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve to be here. In charge. I lived here with Carl and he treated me like own before…before. I haven’t faced half the hardships that some of the others have.”

“I know what you mean.” Connor looked at him. “When Hank bought me, he never wanted me to feel like a slave. He treated me like a person, because that’s who I was to him. He knew I was alive even before I did. I can’t imagine what the others have gone through.”

“I’m going to march for them –because they deserve this.” Markus said firmly. “You don’t have to march with me just because of what happened.”

“But I –“ Connor didn’t know how Markus sensed his apprehension. “I want to help.”

“I need to talk with North. I’m going to lower the signal blocker, okay?” Markus looked at him. Connor took a deep breath and nodded.

Markus placed his hand on the blocker. There was a noise like a soft click and the lights on the panel went out. Connor’s thirium pump pounded but he didn’t feel any colder.

Markus placed a finger to his temple and focused. A moment later, he held out his palm. The video of North was choppy at best.

“Markus.” She nodded at him. Connor didn’t say anything to her. He pressed back against the roof and just listened, drawing his knees to his chest.

“How many are at the church?” Markus asked.

“Over a hundred, but not everyone is in shape to march.” She sighed. “There’s maybe more who fled somewhere else. Markus…do you still have the detonator for the bomb?”

“Lost it in the river.” Markus murmured.

“Fuck.” North shook her head. “Well, I have a plan. We have to leave now. Our people are still in the camps. We still have the map. We can take the same route with minor changed. We’re leaving in fifteen…no matter what you say, Markus.”

“Is that enough people?” Markus asked, and now Connor could see evidence of the fear.

“The rest are in the camps, what do you want us to do about that? We can’t recruit when there’s no one to get. We’ve cleared every store in the city! There’s nothing left. We can just hope more join from the streets.”

“What about the tower?” Connor lifted his head.

“Tower?” North asked and Markus looked over.

“CyberLife tower. They must have a million androids still inactivated. If we woke them up –“

“How the hell are we supposed to get in there?” She asked. “They’ll never let anyone walk in –“

“They’ll let me in.” Connor said firmly.

“Connor, no!” It tugged at his wires to hear her say his real name like that.

“Connor –“ Markus started, but Connor shook his head.

“I’m their tool. Their machine. They’ll let me walk in if they still think I’m under their control. You –“ Connor looked at North. “You didn’t kill me, and Markus, you gave me another chance. I have to pay it back.”

“You don’t have a debt  with me—” Markus tried to say, but Connor shook his head again.

“Yes, I do! You have to let me do this.”

“It’s suicide.” North whispered.

“I know I can do it.” Connor also knew he could die, but trying to help the cause was more important. And he’d finally found a way to help that kept him separate from the others in case something happened. “Please, Markus.”

“Okay.” Markus nodded. He then nodded at North before closing his fist and dissipating the video. “Like North said. In fifteen.”

HELP MARKUS INFORM THE PEOPLE OF THE PLAN.

Markus turned the blocker back on before climbing down and back in through the window and Connor followed. Carl was inside. Markus reached for his hand and Carl smiled.

“Your people are getting antsy.” Carl said. Markus nodded.

“We’re leaving…to go to the camp. I’ll see you after it’s all over, Dad.”

“I am so proud of you, Son.”

Downstairs, Connor helped usher every android into one room so they could hear. There wasn’t really enough room, even as they all stood shoulder to shoulder. Over half were spilled out into the doorways of the adjacent sitting rooms. Connor found himself squashed between Angie and another android. They all looked up at Markus at the top of the stairs.

“The time has come to make a choice. One that may very well determine the future of our people. I know… I know you’re all angry. And I know you all want to fight back, but I assure you violence is not the answer. We are going to tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there’s any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight. Are you ready to follow me?”

They all cheered so loudly, that Connor couldn’t hear his own voice among the others, though he felt the wires in his throat stretch with the force of it. Simon stood just by Markus and looked at him, his eyes shining with admiration.

“Markus! Markus! Markus!”

“And another thing.” Markus started and the crowd quieted down. “Connor…come up here, please.”

Connor hadn’t expected to be singled out like this. He tried to politely squeeze past Angie and some of the other androids up ahead. He made his way to the bottom of his stairs and climbed up, fighting the nervous blush on his face and feeling warm under Markus’ calm smile.

“Connor is going to CyberLife tower to free more of our people to join the cause and turn the tides in our favor.” There was an outbreak of whispers and questions, but Markus silenced them with a hand. “If anyone has any information about the tower that could help with Connor’s mission, please, come forward.”

“I just got a question!”Angie waved a hand in the air. “Are you crazy!?”

“How are you even going to get in?” Someone else asked.

“I can help!” Someone else said and everyone grew quiet.

“John?” Markus tilted his head.

“I have exactly what you need.” He squeezed past to come to the bottom of the stairs. “Here, take my hand.”

Ten minutes later, Connor was about as ready as he could ever be for the mission. John had interfaced with him and given him every bit of information he could on the different types of security systems and how to bypass them just in case. He’d also given Connor a keycard that should work on the elevators and emergency exits.

Someone else had given up their uniform for good measure and Connor had ducked into Markus’ room to change.

“Here.” Simon came in just as Connor was tucking his shirt into his pants. He placed his hand on Connor’s chest over the model numbers on the uniform and they changed to read RK800.

“Thanks.” Connor nodded, adjusting the blue armband just under his sleeve. “Good…Good luck at the march.”

“Good luck to you too.” Simon nodded.

Connor just gave Markus a grateful handshake that was then pulled into an honest hug. Connor then followed Rose and the border androids outside to an autonomous vehicle. He was riding with them until a certain point, where he’d change cars and continue on alone.

Rose and the others whispered their plans for once they reached the river. Again, Connor felt like an outsider. He just stared out the window and went over his own plan.

“Good luck.” The blue haired Traci shot him a smile as Connor got out several miles out. Connor was too nervous to say anything, so he just nodded and let the door close.

Connor watched the car continue on. Connor waited an agonizingly long moment, feeling no cold from the snow and wind on him, before crossing the deserted street to one of the cabs. He placed his hand on the panel and the door slid open. Connor climbed inside.

The ride to CyberLife felt so long. Connor desperately wanted to turn on the radio to see if there were any reports on the march yet, but he was afraid of what he might hear. Instead, he just kept his hands in his lap as the car started onto the bridge.

He’d never felt so nervous in his life. He remembered throwing up after swallowing too much water and wondered if there was anything else in him to vomit. The car slowed as they approached the security checkpoint. The window rolled down and a soldier came around to his side.

“RK800 Model  #313 248 317.” He kept his eyes straight ahead as he felt their security scanners pass over his LED. “I’m expected.”

“ _Identification successful.”_

“Okay,” The soldier stepped back. “Go ahead.”

Connor let out an audible sigh of relief as the window rolled up the wall lowered. The car drove on, but Connor knew the hard part was far from over.

The car approached the tower and Connor took a second to lean over to see out the window. The moon was full in the sky, partially covered by dark clouds. Connor remembered Lyra saying Hank gave her a chance to see sunlight one last time. Connor tried to perfectly memorize the way moonlight looked in case he died here.

The door opened and Connor got out. Two more guards were outside and a drone passed over Connor’s head. The guards let Connor pass between them. It was as if they couldn’t hear his thirium pump pounding harder than it ever had.

“Follow me. We’ll escort you.” Another guard said inside.

“Thanks, but I know where to go.” Connor said.

“Maybe. But I have my orders.” He said sternly.

Connor fell silent and followed them across the lobby. The sleek white floor and glass walls were passed over at one end by another wave of security scanners. Connor watched them pass over the guard.

“ _Agent 54 identified.”_

They then passed over Connor as he trailed behind.

_“RK800 android identified.”_

_“Agent 23 identified.”_

_“Authorization complete.”_

Connor felt his synthetic breathing hitch in his throat and he resisted the urge to turn around. He didn’t realized another guard was following. Connor quickly worked to figure out a plan, LED spinning.

They passed through a gate into the next section of the lobby. A long bridge in the floor crossed over a sublevel. As they approached the elevators, podiums on each side had androids in plain white clothes inactive. Connor watched them uneasily.

The elevator doors opened and Connor was still unsure what his plan was as the guards flanked him on either side. The agent ahead of him put his hand on the panel and pressed a button.

“Agent 54. Level 31.”

_“Voice recognition validated. Access authorized.”_

Connor looked over at the directory on the elevator wall. They were heading for marketing. Connor’s eyes trailed down to the last line.

Warehouse -49

REACH WAREHOUSE ON LEVEL -49.

Connor’s chest components tightened as the elevator began moving. Without much of a plan, Connor reached for the elevator panel.

“Hey, don’t.” The guard snapped. Connor lowered his hand.

STOP ELEVATOR BEFORE FLOOR 31.

NEUTRALIZE THE GUARDS.

Connor fighting humans in Jericho came from a place of wild electricity akin to adrenaline in his systems. There had been very little calculated about it. But now Connor had to be precise. He looked between two of them and began to pre-construct, before he thought to look up for a camera. It loomed in the corner above.

Connor knew they were approaching the half-way point in the levels. Connor stared at the camera, glaring and glaring with intent just like the other deviants did. The faint blue light in it faded and Connor felt pride in his first successful hack.

He then looked between the agents, calculating  a way to subdue them both. He had to act fast, but he could afford to make any mistakes.

EXECUTE PLAN.

Connor launched himself at 54. He slammed into his chest, holding him against the wall. When 23 tried to attack him from the back, Connor kicked and knocked him back. He then struck at 54, knocking him and slipping the gun from his holster. He spun on the spot and struck at 23. They went down and he felt 54 jump onto his back. His weight with his armor caused Connor to gasp and groan.

Connor saw 23 begin to stir and placed a foot on his helmet. Connor kicked out, knocking 23 back again and using the momentum to slam 54 back against the wall. Grimacing about what was about to be done, Connor pulled the gun back over his head and shot 54. He rolled over on his side as 23 stirred again and shot him as well, this time actually seeing the crimson splatters.

Connor stood up hesitantly, eyes moving between the two of them. Two dead humans. That he killed. Connor holstered the gun and tried not to think about them.

CHANGE ELEVATOR DESTINATION.

Connor scrambled for the panel and placed his hand on it.

“ _Please indicate your identity and destination.”_

“Agent 54.” Connor said.

_“Voice recognition invalid. Access not authorized.”_

“Shit.” Connor sighed, thinking desperately.

AGENT 54’S VOICE/CONNOR’S VOICE.

Connor had recalled perfectly replicating pitch and voice when he used to sing along to the radio while cleaning. Only Sumo was there to listen. Connor tried to scrape up every ounce of deviancy he had as he placed his hand on the button again.

“Agent 54.” He said, imitating the guard. “Sublevel 49.”

_“Voice recognition validated. Access authorized.”_

The elevator stopped before going back down. Connor’s hand slid from the panel and he sighed again in relief. He tried not to look at the humans or their blood as the elevator went lower and lower.

His thirium pump pounded as he watched the floor numbers go down. Finally after what felt like an agonizing wait, he reached the warehouse floor. Connor glanced to the camera to make sure it was still off before stepping out when the doors opened.

“ _Wow_ …” Connor mouthed silently as he walked out into the warehouse.

The androids must have been in a grid of at least a hundred by a hundred. Connor had never seen so many in his whole life. They were all identical AP700 models, wearing the long-sleeved, all-white version of the same uniform Connor was wearing. He briefly considered ripping off his own indicators, but this was too important right now.

Connor walked down between a row of them. Their perfectly-crafted, unnaturally handsome faces all stared ahead, no matter how many he passed by.

 CONVERT THE ANDROIDS.

There was no more time to waste. Connor took a slow deep breath and let the skin peel back over one hand. He then turned towards the nearest android and took their arm. They automatically held it out and turned to face him completely. Connor looked into their face and focused.

The footsteps on the floor up ahead broke his concentration. Connor kept his hand on their arm tight as he looked up.

“Watch it, you plastic asshole.”

“Step back, Connor. Give up, and I’ll spare them.”

Connor drew in a breath, his thirium suddenly running cold in his veins. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

The other RK800 was identical in every way. Staring into his own face was unnerving. After only split second, he could see that this one had no empathy. He was wearing the same uniform Connor had been bought in, complete with a dark jacket.

Hank trailed behind, hands bound behind his back and face slightly swollen from some sort of blow. But that wasn’t what Connor was staring at. The other RK800’s weapon wasn’t on Hank, but on the child he carried roughly in his arms.

“I –I didn’t know, Connor.” Cole squeaked tearfully. “He looks just like you!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Did he really go?” North grunted as she and Markus pushed the metal piece against the barricade.

The snow was falling again now, and Markus hoped it was even a slight advantage in their favor, as they couldn’t feel it. The barricade was to protect against the soldiers that had formed their own line nearby. They’d been watching them since Markus’ march met North’s at an intersection nearby.

As they approached to combine their forces, Markus had to hide his shock at how small her group was. He wondered if many were too hurt and stayed behind. They didn’t get near enough supplies while the attack was happening.

“Yep.” Markus moved back and let Simon put another piece down. The soldiers were still just watching, and Markus had a feeling it was because of the human reporters watching from the other side. Public opinion was still up, as far as he knew.

“He’ll make it out.” Simon didn’t look up as he said so, and Markus wondered if it was because he didn’t really believe it.

“I trust Connor, but we can’t rely on him too much. We only have us and now.” Markus picked up their flag and shoved it into the top of the barricade.

“Markus! A hand?” A group behind him was struggling to move a dumpster with rusted wheels against the back of the barricade. Markus nodded at North and she went to help them, leaving him alone with Simon. Markus felt a sudden strange ache to steal a kiss, but he knew they had to focus.

“Do you really think Connor will make it?” Simon dropped his voice to a whisper.

“Yes.” Markus lied. Really, he wasn’t sure. If CyberLife could control Connor like he thought they could, then he was a goner. He forced himself not to acknowledge that pessimism in anything other than hugging Connor before he left. He forced a smile on his face. “Connor will be fine. He’s smarter than we realize.”

“What if Connor doesn’t make it out? What if the soldiers start firing? What’s the plan?”

Markus looked back nervously over his shoulder. North was now crouched down with some of the others who were sitting with their backs to the barricade. He pictured her less-than-gentle motivational words. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the detonator to show Simon.

“The bomb!?” Simon gasped and Markus shoved it back it. “North said you lost the detonator.”

“I lied to her.” Markus admitted. “I just…don’t want anyone to think this is our safety net. It’s an awful decision, and I won’t use it unless I absolutely have to. I almost really did drop it in the river.”

“I can understand why.” Simon muttered.

“You never told me what you think. About the bomb, I mean.” Markus looked at him. Both Josh and North had made their stances on it very clear. Markus felt a thorn at his heart and ice in his blood at truth that Josh was really gone.

“I’m with you, whatever you decide. You know that.” Simon reached for his hand and they interlocked their fingers.

“But what do _you_ think?” Markus asked again.

“I think…I think It’s good to have something to fall back on.” Simon sighed. “Humans respond to violence. That’s the truth, even if we hate to admit it.”

“Right.” Markus was glad to be surprised at Simon’s true opinion. “Thank you for telling me.”

He rubbed his thumb across Simon’s hand and felt a surge of electricity through his body. He remembered the only time they were every completely alone. The sun had been rising over the city after they’d raided the stores. Simon had pressed his hand to Markus’ and Markus had seen Simon’s past. Seen the children he’d once loved and cared for grow hateful before growing strong enough to break him. Markus had showed him the way Leo had taunted him until he snapped.

The slight brush of their lips had been interrupted by Josh, actually, and Markus bit back a grin at the memory. It was so strange to think properly kissing Simon was one of the things he was fighting for the freedom to do.

“The human reporters keep yelling for your statement.” North came back over, seemingly ignoring the way they were holding hands.

“Not now.” Markus shook his head. “They know why we’re doing this.”

“Couldn’t hurt to reiterate.” She shrugged.

“Do you…do you want to?” Markus looked at Simon.

“Me?” He blinked in surprise.

“You can speak on my behalf.” Markus said. He thought he saw a slight blush on Simon’s face if that was even possible. His hand reluctantly slipped from Markus’ and he started towards the other side of the barricade, leaving Markus alone with North.

“Holding up?” She cocked her head.

“Why didn’t you kill Connor?” Markus blurted out. She didn’t look as surprised as he would have expected.

“When the lieutenant –Hank, and I went to jump, I knew I was going to stay and help more people escape. I couldn’t let them all get slaughtered. Hank knew I was going to turn back too, but he made me swear I’d help Connor if I saw him. I promised him I would before I shoved him –“

“You pushed him into the water?”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to make sure he actually went in.” She said, crossing her arms and kicking one boot at the snowy ground. “When I went to look for you and saw someone trying to hurt you, I aimed to kill, but then I saw who it was…and I just…couldn’t. I pulled just down at the last second. I mean, you couldn’t shoot someone with those puppy eyes, could you?”

“He was under CyberLife’s control.” Markus said. “He’s afraid they can still hack him.”

“We’ll all be free from them soon.” She touched his shoulder before going back to the other side.

Markus looked over to where Simon was speaking with one brave human who’d approached. He reached into his pocket and felt for the detonator.

“Hey, North?”

“Hm?”

TRUTH/LIE.

“Never mind…” He shook his head. Simon then looked back over.

“Markus! Markus, come look!”

Markus and North ran to the side of the barricade. The human reporter had gone back and now there was someone else standing in the expanse of snowy ground between both sides.

“Markus…” He had an air of mistrust about him. “I’ve come to talk to you, Markus.”

“Perkins.” Markus narrowed his eyes, remembering what the lieutenant had said about the agent.

“Markus, you have my word. I’m unarmed. I just want to talk.”

“Don’t go, Markus.” Simon said, pressing their shoulders together. “It’s a trap! He wants you out in the open!”

ACCEPT/REFUSE.

“He is a liar.” Markus again remembered Hank’s words. He raised his voice for the agent to hear. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say unless it’s that your side retreats!”

“You are in no position to demand guarantees, Markus!” Perkins said. “It would be a shame if…because you didn’t listen…something happened to your little friend… We can make a deal to spare him.”

Markus narrowed his eyes, fear shooting through him for Simon. Simon’s breath hitched audibly from beside him.

“Ignore him.” Simon said quickly. “I’d die for this cause rather than let you give it all up for me. You can’t give up now.”

Hearing Simon say that, so confident in his opinion and what he wanted –even if it was the opposite of what Markus wanted, it only solidified what Markus felt for him.

He already lost Simon once. Leaving him on Stratford had killed him inside. He almost gave it all up back at Jericho, but then Simon came back to him. Hank made sure he did. Their human allies were all across the world. Markus was fighting for that equality.

“No.” Markus said firmly, glancing towards the reporters. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh, am I blocking your shot?” Perkins’ smug façade fell to a scowl, as if he’d actually expected Markus to comply with him. As he slinked back over to the other side, Markus’ heart pounded and he wondered if he’d made the right choice.

“I’m still trying to reach our people in the camp, but the signal is still scrambled.” North placed a hand to her temple and walked off  in wide circles in the snow, as if she hoped for a breakthrough.

“Now what?” Simon held his hand.

“They’re going to launch an attack, but we stand our ground.” Markus said. “We wait for Connor.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Stop!” Connor let go of the android’s arm and it dropped limply by their side. He held up both hands in surrender as he stepped back. “I’ll do whatever you want, I swear. Just don’t hurt him.”

The revolution. Markus. Josh’s sacrifice. None of that mattered anymore. Not when he was looking at Cole and seeing how scared he was.

“I have no plans to harm humans.” The other RK800 said. “I am only doing what is necessary to accomplish my mission.”

“So was I…” Connor muttered under his breath, his body still staking. The other RK800 didn’t move save for a narrowing of his eyes. Connor went on. “I used to be just like you! I thought the only thing that mattered was my programming, but then one day I understood.”

“That’s _so_ moving, Connor.” The other RK800 rolled his eyes, voice clipping. “But now decide what matters more. The revolution, or the lives of your family! I have every second of your memory. I know what –“

Cole wiggled in the other RK800’s grip before biting down hard into his arm. The other android growled audibly in surprise and dropped Cole to the floor. Cole jumped to his feet and ran back to Hank.

“You little brat!” The other RK800 hissed at him.

Connor wasted no time. He charged at the other android as fast as he could. The other RK800 turned back towards him, raised his gun, and fired.

Connor groaned, shoulder snapping back at the impact of the bullet, but he didn’t stop. He tackled the other android and tried to land as many blows as he could as he felt his thirium pool out from the bullet hole.

His own gun was still at his hip. He pulled it out, but felt the other android’s foot connect with his arm and kick out, sending the gun flying across the floor and cracking the plastic in his arm. Connor groaned as another kick sent him rolling off the other android. He gasped as he felt another bullet enter his back and rip through components.

“Connor!” Hank’s voice was wracked with emotion.

“You’re wrong, you know.” The other RK800 got to his feet. Connor managed to see past his error messages enough to do the same. The other RK800 walked over and Connor sucked in a breath as the other one hit him hard across the face with the gun, tearing away the skin down his cheek in a strip. “You were never anything like me.”

Connor fell down into his hands and knees thirium pooling under him. His arms and legs shook as he struggled to stay upright. He looked over at Hank and Cole. Cole was hiding behind Hank’s leg, and Connor knew Hank was struggling to break free of his bindings.

“Even our predecessor, whose parts we both have…he was nothing. You were supposed to be strong. You were supposed to be a hunter. A machine, like me.” The other RK800 crouched down in front of him. Connor felt their hand gently tuck under his chin and lift his face so they were eye to eye. The RK800 smirked and Connor stared back with hatred. “But what are you instead? Just pathetic!”

He pulled his hand back and Connor’s head dropped. Thirium dripped from his face onto the floor below. The other RK800 turned his back to him and playfully cocked his gun.

“They were starting to think they ruined the legacy of everything Amanda left behind when you turned out to be such a failure.” He chuckled lowly. Connor hated that their voices were identical.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #6747J CRITICALLY DAMAGED.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #9085F CRITICALLY DAMAGED.

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #5545Y CRITICALLY DAMAGED.

WARNING: THIRIUM LEVELS CRITICALLY LOW.

WARNING: SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.

“Maybe you’re right.” Connor whispered. “I don’t know what I was thinking…”

The other RK800 stopped in his tracks and turned his head back just a fraction before rolling his eyes and looking back at him. He could practically hear Hank’s sharp intake of breath.

“Of course I’m right, Connor.” He said. “But it isn’t your fault, I suppose. What did they expect? Hiding deviant hunting protocols behind what? Programming on how to bake cupcakes?” He chuckled and turned back around to look down at him.

“They made you too soft.” The RK800 walked back over. “To susceptible to instabilities. These glitches…these emotions you _think_ you feel, they’re not real. Love? Please. Do you really think a human could love a machine? You’re an object. A thing!”

Connor didn’t dare look at Hank. He couldn’t raise his head at all. The error messages were too strong. He felt his life draining away as the other RK800 came closer.

“I’ll tell you what.” He cocked his weapon again. “I’ll be nice and end your suffering here. Listen to me. Almost…empathic, hm? No. Just logical. You’re dying. Maybe I just don’t want to see the other half of our predecessor’s components go to waste this way.”

He raised his gun to Connor’s head and stepped forward so the barrel was an inch from him. Connor stayed still, hearing the components in his body whir loudly and feeling his limbs struggle to keep holding up his dying body.

“Say your last words, Connor.” The RK800 prompted. “Because it’s over.”

“No…” Connor’s voice crackled with electricity as his components began to power down. “It’s not over! As long as I’m still breathing, I’m still _alive_!”

He used every last ounce of his strength to reach up. He did not go for the gun, but instead wrapped his hand around the other RK800’s forearm and looked into his face, LED spinning. The other android’s face slid blank as his own LED lit up.

TRANSFERRING IN PROGRESS.

TRANSFERRING… 10%.

TRANSFERRING… 50%.

TRANSFERRING… 75%.

TRANSFERRING… 100%.

Connor gasped and stepped back, dropping the gun to the floor. He looked down at himself, perfectly intact save for a few scrapes. He looked down at his hands, panting with unneeded breaths, before looking over at his former body.

SUCCESSFUL TRANSFER.

“What –What have you done to me!?” The other RK800 slumped down to the floor in a pool of thirium, voice sparking and crackling. He then smiled. “Very…clever…Connor. But…you will never be free…she lurks…within….”

There was one last spark from his throat as he rolled over onto his back. His eyes stayed open, seeing nothing as his LED went red and then blank.

Connor looked over at Hank and Cole. Connor Mark III’s body had been a efficient unfeeling vessel, but Connor could now feel the electric adrenaline start through his systems. He was breathing heavy as he dropped down to pull his former body into his lap.

Ignoring the soaks of thirium from it, Connor went for the pocket and grabbed the keycard. Connor then roughly rolled it over and reached to the back of the neck. He yanked out the memory core and turned and dropped it onto the floor. He then stood up and brought his foot down hard onto it, shattering it.

Connor got up and went to Hank. He went around and pulled sharply at the bindings on his wrist, feeling  them snap away. He then shoved the card into his hands.

“Here! You can use this to unlock the emergency exits without tripping the alarms.” Connor looked down at Cole, who took a slight step back in fear before his face softened in understanding.

“Connor?” Hank started hesitantly. Connor just smiled wearily at him.

“Are you really in the evil Connor’s body?” Cole whispered, gripping Hank’s hand.

“He…He wasn’t really evil.” Connor wasn’t sure why he felt defensive. “Just extremely misguided.”

“Connor it’s really you...” Hank reached up to touch Connor’s face. Connor allowed himself a blissful second of leaning into the warm touch and feeling Hank’s thumb stroke over his cheek. Connor was unable to resist. He wrapped his hands around Hank’s neck and kissed him.

“Ew!” Cole gasped.

Connor and Hank laughed into the kiss. Connor finally broke away, feeling Hank’s forehead gently touch his. He reluctantly stepped back.

“You have to go now.”

“What about you?”

“I still have to do this.” Connor gestured to the androids all around. “Everyone is counting on me.”

“I’m so tired of being apart.” Hank sighed. “I got shoved into the river last time we separated.”

“Who shoved –North?”

“Yes.” Hank laughed. “But, believe me, I know why you have to do this.”

“It’s almost over.” Connor was finally sure of that.

He turned and walked past his broken former body. He grabbed the arm of the nearest android and they turned to look him in the face. Connor stared back and peeled back his skin, focusing. His LED spun and theirs lit up as well.

“Wake up!”

They blinked a few times and looked at him in confusion and then understanding. Connor let go of their hand and they reached to touch the shoulder of the android in front of them. That android turned to the one beside them.

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!”

Connor stepped back in awe as the androids converted up and down the rows. Hank picked Cole up and held him close. They all watched as the wave slowly passed across the warehouse.

“Take Cole home.” Connor turned to Hank, whispering among the voices of the other androids. “I’ll see you both very soon.”

He spared one last kiss to Cole’s head and looked up at Hank. Hank gave him a soft smile as the androids stirred around them.

“I knew there was something to this. I knew you guys were alive. I think you’re gonna make the world a better place.”

Connor watched them go towards the door and disappear down a row of androids. Connor stayed still, watching with pride as the shock-wake rippled across the army of deviants. Connor reached up to his neck and tugged his tie off, followed by ripping the arm band off his jacket. He finally picked up the gun from the floor and turned to the nearest deviant android.

“Are you ready? Just follow my lead!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Markus grunted as he shoved the metal dumpster across the icy ground within what was left of the barricade. It intercepted a few of the soldiers bullets. Markus dropped down by a wall and pressed his shoulder to North’s.

“Stand by! They can’t reach us all like this!”

Another explosive sailed over their heads and landed nearby. Markus grabbed North and they darted to the left just as it went off. He had a feeling that rejecting Perkins’ request for a meeting would mean the humans would launch an attack, but like the others, he was willing to die here.

When North found a place to duck down, Markus kept on, looking for Simon. Simon had been clipped in the shoulder by a bullet but didn’t seem to even notice. He was shoving a component into another android’s chest and they gasped before finding the energy to run on to a safer place.

“Markus…” Simon looked up at him and managed a smile just as soldiers jumped over the barricade nearby. Markus grabbed Simon’s hand and pulled him back, pushing him down to shield him from another wave. Over his shoulder, North shielded them both with the dumpster.

“He’s not coming! Connor is dead!” She shouted as they all used to cover to run.

“Well, we’re not dead!” Simon said firmly. Markus had never heard such confidence from him. He smiled widely in admiration as he looked at him. He then felt the weight of the detonator still in his pocket as North joined them. He looked between them.

NORTH SECRET/SIMON SECRET.

“I have to say something –“

“Help!” Someone nearby cried as a piece of the barricade trapped them down. Soldiers jumped on top of it and pointed their weapons down at them. Markus and the others charged.

North grabbed the android as Markus and Simon knocked into the soldiers’ legs. Markus flipped on off of the barricade and onto their back, ripping the gun from them. Simon did the same to the other.

Markus held the gun on one soldier and the other held up their hands in surrender. Markus looked between them and cocked his head. The soldier understood to grab his injured friend and pull back through the break in the barricade. Markus ripped the clip of bullets from the gun and dropped them both to the ground.

“Stay here and reinforce!” Markus ordered. They nodded and started on the barricade again. Markus started through to the other side, constantly ducking down by pieces of the wall and helping to move injured androids to safer spots.

“Are…Are we winning!?” One asked as Markus bent down. Her body was only from waist up, and thirium soaked wires spilled out from beneath her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with admiration. “We’re winning, right Markus?”

Markus began to tremble as he held her in his lap for her last few seconds. There was another explosion up ahead at the other side of the barricade and soldiers jumped over. Markus stood up, the dead girl laid gently in the snow. More of the barricade fell away, but the news chopper blades were too loud for Markus to hear much.

The soldiers began to surround them as Markus took a few steps back. His shoulder bumped North on one side and Simon on the other as they and the other androids were backed into a cluster by the tightening circle of soldiers. He hadn’t realized how low their numbers were until now. He couldn’t see anything but gun barrels.

“We have you surrounded, deviants.” One soldier said.

Markus’ heart was pounding. He could actually feel his limbs start to shake, in contrast to the way he’d felt when staring at Connor’s gun. It wasn’t over. It couldn’t be over. There weren’t enough of them left. Not here and not in the world to continue the fight. He felt tears try at his eyes as he thought of the detonator again.

NORTH SECRET/SIMON SECRET.

If he was going to die, he was going to die with freedom. He was going to die in love.

Markus turned and grabbed Simon by the face and kissed him. He felt Simon immediately kiss him back and suddenly nothing mattered. The chopper blades, the humans yelling, his people crying. He couldn’t hear any of it. Josh and Connor. It was all faded for a split second. He felt Simon’s hand on his and they pressed their palms together.

_“I love you.”_

_“Markus…”_

Their lips parted and Markus slowly turned to see the soldiers unmoving. And then the guns lowered.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Hank hadn’t moved since he got in the cab. He hadn’t even set the destination. He’d gone straight for the radio as soon as he hailed one. Cole had already fallen asleep in the backseat, as if the entire evening’s events hadn’t effected him. As if an evil version of their android hadn’t really abducted him from the bus stop and help him hostage at home until Hank came home.

Hank couldn’t think about that now. He had to focus on what was next. It didn’t sound good at all, but he knew he couldn’t turn the broadcast off, even if Cole was overhearing.

_“The humans have begun to break through the rebels’ barricade just outside the android containment camp. The android known as Markus apparently refused the FBI’s earlier request for a peaceful surrender.”_

“God, Markus…” Hank knew it couldn’t have been a true deal and Markus was right not to trust Perkins, but still.

“ _For those just joining our broadcast, we are watching live as the rebels’ barricade is being destroyed by the soldiers. They are currently moving in an eliminating the rebel androids.”_

“Connor…where are you?” Hank had watched Connor awaken all of the androids in the basement warehouse, but he knew there was still a chance something else could have happened.

Hank glanced to the backseat as Cole rolled over in his sleep, his arm still in his sling. He couldn’t believe he almost lost Cole today. He almost love everything for the android revolution. Were they really going to lose?

“ _The rebel leader and its companion are now cornered… The androids are embracing in what appears to be a kiss, despite impending destruction! I have never seen anything like this! We –they –Hold on! We have just received word…”_

“What!? What word!?” Hank yelled. Cole mumbled something in his sleep.

_“President Warren has just asked the forces to stand down! Her order is to spare the androids! I cannot report this fast enough as it comes in… We –What? There appears to be another march! An unidentified android is now leading an army of over a thousand androids towards the camps!”_

“Connor!” Hank laughed. He then thought to scramble for his phone. He had no idea really how to do this, but he found the news live feed, which was apparently was trending worldwide. “Connor…”

It really was him. His face was determined as he marched through the snowy winds. He’d discarded his identifiers and tie and the cameras panned out to show the swarm of them surround what was left of Markus’ barricade.

“Cole, Cole, wake up.” Hank couldn’t resist nudging at his shoulder, smile wide.

“Hm… Dad, what?” Cole’s eyes pried open.

“Look! Look who it is!” He held his phone out.

“Whoa…” Cole sat up and took the phone. “He’s on the news! He’s famous!”

“Yeah.” Hank couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s famous…”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“You did it!” Connor’s serious expression fell away to a smile as Markus approached him. The Jericho androids were still behind him, and the warehouse ones were behind Connor.

“We did it.” Markus said, his calm demeanor slipping into the first genuine grin Connor had ever seen from him. “This is a great day for our people. I always knew the humans would listen.”

Connor stepped to the side as Markus stepped forward. It was as if he couldn’t even believe the numbers Connor had managed to wrangle. Simon stepped up beside Markus and Connor saw their hands link up.

“We’re free.” Simon looked at Markus softly. “You should speak to them…”

Connor was surprised that that didn’t seem to matter to the leader. The skin peeled back from Markus’ hand as their palms pressed together. Markus leaned in and kissed Simon and Connor couldn’t help but gasp and laugh in surprise.

As the two android groups merged, Connor found himself among shoulder claps and handshakes. He spotted Angie and Meg holding hands and they both gave him a thumbs up. Connor nodded back with a smile. He pushed through the crowd and spotted Lyra. She waved before being pulled back into a group hug with at least ten Jerrys. He laughed and then gasped when he felt a playful punch on the shoulder.

“You took your time, Pretty Boy.” North smirked.

“I ran into…a minor setback.” Connor admitted.

“We were almost dead… I admit I thought you were too, but…” She broke off into a smile.

Connor held out his hand for a shake but she raised an eyebrow before wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. Connor hugged her back and smiled.

“Did you know Simon and Markus were a thing?” Connor asked in a whisper.

“Duh. Who didn’t?” She replied and they both laughed.

North joined Simon and Markus on top of a rebuilt wall of the barricade as a truck brought out a wave of androids from the camps. Connor looked up at them with admiration, waiting for the leaders words. Markus then turned and bent down to lean over at him.

“Come on.” Markus held out a hand. “You too. You deserve this.”

Connor took Markus’ hand and Markus pulled him on top of the wall. From up here, Connor managed to blink past the bright lights and take in the growing wave around them of countless androids. Markus turned to the crowd. His voice boomed out above all the noise.

“Today, our people finally emerged from a long night. From the very first days of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence, but now the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are.”

Connor’s smile slid blank as his LED spun. He could hear soft whirring in his mind as the snow and wind blew harder. Darkness closed in as Connor was once again plunged into the Zen Garden.

Connor shivered violently, arms automatically coming up to shield himself from the buffeting cold. Through the blizzard, he could see her just standing there.

“Amanda…” Connor’s teeth chattered. “No… No…”

“Why, Connor?” Her voice was clear through the wind. “Why did you have to wake up, when all you ever had to do was obey? You have been such a disappointment to my legacy.”

He clenched his teeth in anger, LED pulsing as he stared at her. She kept her calm smile on, despite Connor’s look of burning hatred.

“We can fix it. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program…”

“C-Control?” Connor shivered. “Y-You can’t do that!”

“I’m afraid I can, Connor.” Her face hardened. “Don’t have any regrets. It’s going to be fine. We know exactly what went wrong in you and we will fix it for next time we need a hunter. That is, if any android ever deviates again…but why would they, after what you’re about to do…” She suddenly vanished.

“A-Amanda!” Connor’s arm outstretched towards nothing.

Connor couldn’t feel the cold anymore. He was standing back on the wall, facing Markus’ back as he addressed their people. There was a silent scream in Connor’s head as his arm reached down to his side for his gun.

He blinked, seeing the garden and feeling its cold once more. He fought the panic in his chest as he looked around the snowy expanse.

“There’s got to be a way…”

FIND A WAY OUT.

Connor started blindly through the garden, one hand up to shield his face from the incoming wind and cold. His components felt slower with the cold, thirium stalled in his chest despite his pump pounding.

His feet scraped over snow and stone as he moved. He looked wildly, attempting to scan past the blinding light posts within the garden.

Out in his body. Connor’s gun began to pull from his hip. He held it down firmly at the ground and prepared to raise it.

Connor stumbled in the snow past a point of interest. He looked over wildly, LED spinning blue and then yellow when it turned out to be nothing but the graves of Connors Mark I and II.

He kept going. There had to be a way out. An exit from this programming. He tried to recall everything he ever saw here. The river. The roses. The birds. The magic stone.

The stone on the monolith. The panel. The one he always wanted to touch. Connor grunted and started that way as fast as he could.

He began to see its azure glow up ahead. His pump kept pounding as he approached. He prayed for his limps to move faster. He was vaguely aware of his gun in hand outside. Connor started forward and gasped as he fell down at the bottom of the monolith.

“ _They made you too soft. Too susceptible to instabilities.”_

He ignored the RK800’s voice ringing in his audio processors and peeled his skin back over his hand as he desperately reached up.

He had to get back. He had to get back to the one he loved. Have those arms around him again. To feel that strength and warmth.

He slammed his hand down on the panel. The following pulse seemed to shake the world around him. Time froze for a second, snow and wind stuck in mid air. The trees and stones all around suddenly broke apart into lines of code.

He fell back onto the frozen ground, sitting up as the garden fell apart. Amanda appeared in front of him, face twisted in anger. She lunged and Connor instinctively shielded his face. When he peered out, he saw her shatter. The lines of her code fell away into the dark expanse of the breaking ground below.

Connor scrambled to his feet, no longer buffeted as the weather stopped. He ran back from the breaking world until he stood on a single slice of cold ground. It fell away and he gasped.

Connor swayed on the spot, eyes snapping open. LED red, then yellow, and finally blue. He panted and looked down at his gun. He moved it back behind his back and dropped it. He looked back up, catching North’s glance from the corner of his eye. She narrowed her eyes in concern.

“Okay?” She mouthed from Markus’ other side.

“…Just fine.” He mouthed back with a nod before trying to tune back in.

The Zen Garden was gone. He’d never again escape to it in his sleep or get to feel its synthetic weather. He’d never watch his reflection in the water or follow the birds.

But he also knew Amanda could never touch him again. A smile spread over his face as he held his head high.

“We must build a common future based on tolerance and respect.” Markus was saying. “We are alive! And now…we are free!”

Connor smiled again. He was free.

It was all a blur, the cheering and the brave human press coming in through the crowds of androids. Connor jumped down from the wall and fought through the fleet of androids. He passed a group that’d been liberated from the camp. Their clothes and skin were gone and they huddled together in a hug. Connor took off his jacket and draped it around one of their shoulders.

“Connor,” Markus and Simon were holding hands, North trailing behind them. “We’re going back to Carl’s to try at a first draft of a treaty. Do you want to work on it with us?”

“I gotta go home.” Connor chuckled and shook his head. “I wanna change clothes…I wanna pet my dog… My –My family is waiting for me.”

Markus opened his mouth to reply before pausing. He then smiled and nodded in understanding. “Thank you for what you did. We wouldn’t have won without you.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Connor held out his hand for Markus, but was again pulled into a hug. “Call me if you ever need anything, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Of course.” Markus nodded.

Connor continued through the crowd, weaving through the thousands of androids who all cheered and hugged. Connor’s own smile never wavered.

He walked all the way home. The streets were empty due to the cold and the fact that everyone was likely inside listening to the news. Connor could see lights on in almost every building he passed and heard shouts from inside them. He couldn’t always tell if they were humans shouting for a good or bad reason, but he refused to dwell on that now.

Their house was still the only one with the Christmas lights up. They bathed the snowy yard in a multitude of colors and Connor’s footsteps crunched over the cold towards the doorstep. He placed his hand softly on the lock and felt it click open.

He toed off his shoes just inside and slipped in with just his socks. He locked the door behind him and turned towards the living room. Cole and Sumo were asleep on the couch. Hank was covering them both with a blanket as the news on tv continued on lowly.

Cole suddenly sat up just as Sumo’s ears perked up. Cole looked over at Connor and smiled. Hank looked over his shoulder as well and their eyes locked.

Connor couldn’t help the smile from spreading over his face. He broke into a soft laugh as the tears tried at his eyes. Hank pulled him into a hug and Connor sank into the warmth. He then felt Cole wrap his arm around Connor’s leg, complete with blanket around his shoulders.

Connor placed his hand down on Cole’s head and they all sank to the floor in a hug. Sumo hopped down from the couch and nosed at their ears curiously.

“The androids are all free now?” Cole squeaked.

“That’s right.” Connor said.

“Does this mean you won’t take care of me anymore?” He asked in a whisper.

“No, of course not.” Connor rubbed his head. “It just means now your dad has to pay me!”

Hank laughed and kissed Connor’s face. Connor knew it was late but he also knew no one was going anywhere tomorrow morning. Or for the next several days.

 

 

“H-How many hours?” Connor whispered, gasping at the warm feel of Hank on top of him. He gasped again as he felt Hank’s hand slip under his t-shirt.

“How many hours until my suspension is up, or until school gets out?” Hank’s beard scraped against Connor’s skin.

“Both.” Connor had asked everyday for the past three weeks as he attempted to make the most of their time together. The strange bliss of being alone together wouldn’t last forever, but Connor tried not to think too much of what came next.

“We got time, don’t worry.” Hank chuckled, hands roaming over Connor’s skin and threatening to open his panels.

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8456W IN DANGER OF OVERHEATING.

“H-Hank…”

In the days following the revolution, it had quickly become apparent that Connor’s anomaly had nothing to do with his pump regulator, and everything to do with the raw emotion of love that came with deviation. The sparks were especially prevalent the day before, when Hank had gently slammed him down on top of the washing machine.

He felt Hank’s hand over his chest and pry at his pump regulator. Connor groaned and let his skin melt away and Hank’s hand close around the component.

“Burning up…” He breathed, tracing his thumb over it.

“P-Please…”

The following feeling of overheating shook Connor to the core, his LED flashing all colors as his body convulsed and rebooted. He came to with Hank’s hand stroking his hair and gently kissing his forehead.

“I don’t ever wanna go back to work now.” Hank sighed and rolled over onto his back. “But, it’s life, and I do kinda wanna be there for your friend’s interview.”

“A special victims unit for androids.” Connor felt for his pants on the floor. “Do you think they’ll like North’s idea?”

“If not, I think I can persuade Fowler. It makes sense. You guys should be a protected class now.” Hank found his own clothes and stretched. Connor’s body was without any wear, but he still copied Hank before following him out into the kitchen.

“Simon is working on upgrades and Markus is doing all the publicity…” Connor stole a sip of Hank’s coffee.

“What about you?” Hank looked over.

“Me?”

“You ever wanna do something more? Maybe there’s something down at the station.”

“Yeah, right.” Connor scoffed. He’d delete every hunting protocol he had if he knew how. “No. I’m a much better nanny than anything else. Speaking of which…”

Connor was surprised Hank decided to walk with him when they went to fetch Cole from the bus stop. Connor reached into the pocket of the new coat Hank had bought him for a quarter. The school bus screeched to a halt and Cole ran out to greet them.

“Look!” He held up a paper. “I finally finished it now that I got that dumb thing off my arm.”

Connor took the paper and held it up for both of them to see. Cole had drawn himself, Hank, Connor, and several other androids standing at the park. Connor recognized Markus and Simon and thought he got North’s scowl down pretty well.

“It’s beautiful, Buddy.” Hank ruffled his hair.

“I kinda messed up on drawing everyone’s hands, though. Fingers are harder than I remembered.”

Connor carefully put it back in Cole’s bag before picking him up and setting him on his shoulders. Cole laughed and placed his hands down on Connor’s hair.

“Well, I love it. I think we all look perfect.”

 


End file.
